Shôten
by Suinrk
Summary: El Shinigami rompe el acuerdo con Minato de sellar el Kyûbi en Naruto, en su lugar decide llevárselo a la dimensión de la Sociedad de Almas, donde crecerá y prosperara como cualquier Shinigami, sin saber que en sus manos tiene un gran poder que será capaz de traerle la paz a la Sociedad de Almas. Más información dentro. Pausada.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy no hare el saludo que siempre hago al tratarse de este cap un prologo, bueno, pasemos a lo que nos interesa.**

 **Este Fic va a ser un autentico dolor de cabeza, pero confió en mi capacidad de razonamiento para estructurarlo decentemente. Y es porque planeo darle el papel de Ichigo a Naruto, no sé si me entenderán, pero con la diferencia que Naruto se criara en el Rukongai. Bueno, tampoco quiero adelantarles mucho en la historias, lean las notas finales para enterarse de más cosas.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando.

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural o Espíritu espada hablando **.**

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural o Espíritu espada pensando **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 0: Prologo.**

— **¿Que quieres Ningen?** — Con un aspecto imponente, el Shinigami observo curioso el estado de ese humano.

—Shinigami-sama, quiero que selles la mitad del poder del Kyûbi en mi hijo Naruto, y la otra mitad la selles en mi— El Yondaime señalo al bebe que estaba en el altar dormido.

— **Pero sabes lo que quiero como pago ¿Verdad?** — el dios de la muerte acerco su mano esquelética al centro del pecho de Minato como señalándole algo.

—Entiendo, te daré mi alma como pago— ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, por lo que se preparo.

— **Entonces procedamos a formalizar el acuerdo…** — Se acerco al altar donde estaba el pequeño bebe y paso su mano por encima, pero sintió una fuerte energía que hizo que apartara su mano con rapidez, — **¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo Ningen?** — le pregunto sin voltearlo a ver.

— ¿Eh? N-Naruto Shinigami-sama— Minato se mostro confundido.

— **Se cancela el trato** — se volteo de golpe haciendo que una corriente de aire fuera generada.

— ¿Pero qué significa es…?— el Shinigami puso uno de sus dedos en la cabeza de Minato durmiéndolo.

— **Volveré a sellar a la bestia en tu esposa, y no te preocupes, le hare recuperarse de todo daño que sufrió** — señalo al Kyûbi convirtiéndolo en una bola de Chakra y la guio hacia una agonizante Kushina, que al meter de nuevo el Chakra está milagrosamente se recupero de todo daño y su vida dejo de peligrar, — **Agradece que estoy de buenas, no me voy a llevar tu alma, en cambio, me llevare a tu hijo, el todavía no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar** — observo al dormido Hokage y agarro al bebe que lo acurruco en su pecho.

Acto seguido, detrás del Shinigami apareció una puerta corrediza japonesa, que al abrirse se lograba ver como una especie de portal, el dios de la muerte se volteo en dirección a la puerta y la atravesó, cuando ya no hubo rastro del Shinigami, la puerta se cerro y desapareció sin dejar evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron el Sandaime junto a unos escuadrones ANBU y se aliviaron al ver a su Hokage y a su esposa vivos, sin Chakra e inconscientes pero vivos al fin y al cabo. Junto a un escuadrón ANBU buscaron rastro del hijo de Minato, pero solo encontraron sangre, por lo que pudieron suponer que murió y el cuerpo desapareció. Hiruzen reviso el nuevo sello que tenia Kushina en su estomago que retenía al Kyûbi y se sorprendió por la complejidad del mismo, le ordeno a los escuadrones ANBU que los llevaran al hospital mientras él seguía investigando el área.

-_Palacio del Rey Espíritu_-

La puerta se volvió a abrir y de ella salió el Shinigami todavía cargando al bebe, este al ver al Rey alma, un ser aparentemente humanoide cubierto en su totalidad con una capa que no dejaba ver rasgos característicos. Aparentemente el Rey Alma noto la presencia del Shinigami, ya que movió su cabeza para poder "mirarlo" de frente.

—Oh, San Byaku Ni Jû Go ( **Trescientos veinticinco** ), ¿Qué haces aquí? — con una voz que no diferenciaba que si era hombre o mujer, saludo al Shinigami.

— **Señor** — el Shinigami se levanto y se quito la capucha.

Al hacer eso, el esqueleto del Shinigami se empezó a "Llenar" de carne, primero se le generaron los órganos vitales, los cuales por algún motivo no destilaban sangre, después le siguieron los músculos para luego de ellos salir las arterias y venas, el proceso parecía muy grotesco, pero como el Shinigami estaba tranquilo y sin gritar se podría suponer que el proceso no le generaba dolor. Cuando los vasos sanguíneos se terminaron de generar, la piel le salió cubriendo cada parte del cuerpo tapando los músculos desnudos, en la cara le salieron los globos oculares cuya pupila era de color verde y finalmente un cabello de color azul le creció.

— ¿Qué me traes ahí? — El rey noto al pequeño infante, — ¿Sabes que está prohibido que alguien aparte de la guardia real entren en mis dominios? — el Shinigami asintió ante esa pregunta.

— **Le vengo a presentar al futuro de la sociedad de almas** — alzo al bebe para que el rey lo pudiera ver mejor.

— ¿Alguien que puede vencer a Sôsuke Aizen? — el Shinigami pudo jurar que en ese momento su rey había alzado una ceja.

— **Sí señor, el Reiatsu que sentí cuando pase mi mano en mi forma primitiva por su cuerpo fue tal que casi me la quema** — ante eso el rey murmuro un "Mmm".

—Acércamelo— el Shinigami obedeció a la orden de su rey, —Si lo que me dijiste es cierto, este pequeño no podrá generar su propio espíritu interno, por lo que le concederé el suyo propio— y de entre las ropas del rey salió una partícula de luz de varios colores.

— **¿Eso es…?** — era la primera vez que veía esa representación espiritual.

—Sí, es el espíritu interno del chico— la partícula de luz se fue acercando cada vez más a Naruto, pero al estar a escasos centímetros, esta se dividió en dos, una azul oscuro y otra celeste, y sin más se introdujeron, —Bueno, eso sí fue algo nuevo— el rey soltó una leve risa.

— **¿Qué acaba de pasar señor?** — el peli-azul se mostro confundido por la demostración.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de este bebe? — paso de la pregunta de su subordinado.

— **Naruto señor** — le respondió.

—Este Naruto, va a ser un gran Shinigami en el futuro, hasta creo que algún día va a llegar a superar mi poder— se volvió a reír.

— **Pero señor…** —

—Llévalo al Rukongai, debe de empezar como cualquier alma— no lo dejo terminar.

— **Entendido señor, hare que la apariencia de su alma sea igual a la de un niño de 5 años en la edad humana** — sin más, detrás del hombre se abrió otra puerta donde se metió para después desaparecer.

—*Cof* *Cof* *Cof* Ya no estoy para estar haciendo esto— trato de levantarse fallando en el intento.

-_Seireitei, Cuartel General del Primer Escuadrón_-

— ¡Capitán comandante, vengo a informar! — un Shinigami mensajero apareció frente a Yamamoto.

—Habla, no tengo tiempo— el viejo capitán del primer escuadrón hablo con su siempre tono de voz serio.

— ¡Si señor! ¡Encontramos a un plus en el Rukongai cuyo nivel de Reiryoku es superior al de los Shinigami de los escuadrones! — el anciano pareció meditar esa información.

—Díganle al Capitán Kurotsuchi que investigue sobre ese fenómeno, y avisen al escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales que mantengan un ojo en ese plus— fue la orden impartida por el viejo capitán.

— ¡Enseguida! — y usando el Shunpo se fue.

—Primero Hollow con gran poder, Quincy aun con vida, y ahora esto. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo viejo para aguantar estas cosas— se empezó a acariciar su larga barba.

.

— **Y corte.**

— **Veamos, ahora traes una historia nueva, ¿Qué pasara con las otras? — Nami lo observo analizando la valentía del autor.**

— **Jejeje, tendrá los horarios, tranquila. Ya con estas tengo cuatro historias activas ¡Un nuevo logro! — confeti sale por todos lados.**

— **Y una de esas la pusiste en Hiatus— el confeti pareció quemarse.**

 ***Ejem* Pasemos entonces. Para los que me conocen ya, se impresionaran por el capitulo extremadamente corto, pero como puse en el principio, este es solo un prologo, el sig cap lo pienso hacer de 7-8k de palabras si la imaginación me da.**

 **Bueno, tenemos a un Naruto en la Sociedad de Almas, algunos puntos debieron quedar en blanco por el bien de la historia, y para los que se pregunten, Naruto está en la dimensión de Bleach, si llegase a ir al mundo humano llegaría a algún punto del planeta tierra de Bleach, no de las naciones elementales. Otra cosa, Naruto ya no es capaz de Usar Chakra, por lo que no voy a meter Jutsus. Bueno, este Fic va a ser un poco Harem, ya que pienso meter a Rukia (Mi Shinigami favorita *-*) y tal vez a otras razas, quedando una mezcla un poco rara, Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar, Visored, Fullbringers y Espíritu Zanpaku-Tô. Pero no se preocupen, lo hare como yo siempre lo supe hacer, y me centrare en que se relacionen entre sí, no es que si se ven a primera vista ¡ZAZ! Pa' la cama (xD). Bueno, creo que ya abarque todo de lo que me acuerdo en estos momentos. Alguna duda me la dejan en los Review, que por cierto, nada me cuesta borrar esta historia si no les gusta, todavía no la he desarrollado totalmente en mi cabeza (e.e).**

 **Pdta: En mi perfil colocare los horarios.**


	2. Umarekawari

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Sin comentarios—**

 **—Vayamos a lo bueno— el autor empieza a escribir.**

 **Bueno chicos, primeramente Hola, de segunda… me siento decepcionado, tantos huecos que deje en el cap anterior y ninguno me mando un Review al respecto a eso, si no a que si Naruto volverá a su dimensión. Se los voy a decir de una; si, lo tengo contemplado, y no, no va a ser por ahora, falta MUCHO para que pase eso. Otra cosa, debido a que Ichigo cumple un papel muy importante en el desarrollo en la historia cannon, va a significar de que tendré que hacer una nueva historia desde cero basándome en el anime/manga (T_T, mas dolor de cabeza para mí), por lo que no se asombren si la mayoría de hechos no corresponden a lo acontecido en el anime/manga o si simplemente nunca ocurrieron. Con el tema de los amigos de Ichigo, aun lo tengo que ver, ya que lo que es Ishida cumple un gran papel, y las habilidades de Inoue me van a venir de perlas. Otro de los huecos que deje es sobre el asunto de Aizen y también sobre el Rey Alma, la verdad es que esperaba comentarios de este tipo: "¿Cómo carajos el Rey Alma habla?" o cosas parecidas (xD). Bueno, lo demás lo dejo en las notas finales, disfruten el cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Kevin4491** **,** **Bladetri** **y a** **Zafir09** **por dejar su Review en el cap anterior. También gracias a todos los que dieron Favoritos y Fav, y se les invita a dejar su Review en este capítulo. Sin más que decir, disfruten el cap (x2).**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Bleach ni los de Naruto me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1: Umarekawari (Reencarnación)**

-_Lugar desconocido del Seireitei_-

—Aizen-taichô, mire esto— un hombre con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa inquietante le señalo un punto en la pantalla.

—Mmm, interesante, Tousen, manda a uno de nuestros "Hollow especiales" a ese lugar, me intriga lo que esa persona en el Rukongai pueda hacer— le mando la orden a su otro subordinado.

—De inmediato— el de piel a color presiono un botón y uno de los tanques empezó a perder el contenido de su interior hasta que quedo seco.

—Este nuevo "Ser" puede sernos útil, será mejor que dejemos los experimentos en el Mundo humano y centrémonos en los alcances de este nuevo sujeto de experimentos— embozo una sonrisa malvada.

—Como ordene Aizen-Taichô— el de ojos afilados afianzo más su sonrisa.

-_Distrito 58th del Rukongai_-

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se pregunto el niño levantándose.

Miro a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de callejón y que hasta hace unos momentos había estado dormido en una tapa de cartón. Trato de recordar lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar, pero no lograba que algún recuerdo le llegara a la cabeza, pero sintió como experiencias que no recordaba le llegaban. Se puso de pie y al salir del callejón se tuvo que tapar los ojos para que el sol no lo dejara ciego.

—Tengo hambre— se todo el estomago. En ese momento algo le hizo "Click" en la cabeza.

Vio un puesto ambulante de un señor vendiendo unas manzanas que al parecer eran de mala calidad, ya que se veían un poco marrones, pero no le importo y se acerco muy lentamente hasta que sin que el señor se diera cuenta le robo dos manzanas y se fue corriendo hasta que llego a otro callejón, donde se sentó a disfrutar del botín, o hasta que escucho como algo se caía en el fondo del callejón.

— ¿Quién está allí? — demando saber levantándose y apenas se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta consistía en una franela de color naranja que le llegaba a un poco mas debajo de las rodilla y que carecía de calzado.

—N-no me ha-hagas d-daño— reconoció la voz como una femenina.

Centro mas su visión y pudo ver a una niña de cabello negro y ojos no sabía si eran igualmente negros o purpuras. La niña vestía lo que parecía ser un saco de trigo y al igual que él, carecía de calzado. Al principio pensó en solo irse de ese lugar y disfrutar de sus manzanas solo, pero desde el fondo le nació un sentimiento de protección a esa niña que lucía indefensa sola en ese lugar, sentimiento que creció más cuando escucho el estomago de la niña rugir del hambre.

— ¿Quieres? — Le ofreció una manzana, pero la peli-negra no se movió del lugar, —No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño, ¿Quién eres? — trato de sacarle conversación.

—R-ruk-kia— poco a poco se fue acercando a donde está el rubio.

—Un gusto en conocerte Rukia-cha, soy… Naruto— por unos momentos no se sabía su nombre, pero al igual como le paso cuando supo como robarle las manzanas al hombre, el conocimiento de su propio nombre le llego de golpe, —Tomas— le extendió la manzana cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—G-gracias— le pego un primer gran mordisco saboreándola, — ¿T-también tienes la ca-capacidad de manejar Re-iatsu? — le pregunto al parecer agarrando más confianza.

— ¿Reiatsu? — la miro confundida.

—Lo escuche de los adultos, las personas del Rukongai que sienten ha-hambre tienen la capacidad de manejar Rei-reiatsu— eso dejo pensando un poco a Naruto.

—Bueno, creo que si— se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

Estuvieron hablando un rato conociéndose y hasta logrando una amistad. Naruto descubrió que Rukia tenía una hermana, pero por algún motivo que ella no quiso contar, se terminaron separando. Salieron a caminar mientras seguían hablando, hasta que un grito de una mujer los alerto, miraron en la dirección donde ella apuntaba y vieron con curiosidad como el cielo se deformaba y se abría, seguidamente de esa deformación salió un ser humanoide totalmente negro con un hueco en el pecho y cubriendo su cara tenía una máscara blanca con dos cuernos hacia abajo.

Naruto sintió de inmediato el peligro y agarro la mano de Rukia para salir corriendo, —Vamos Rukia-chan, salgamos de aquí— la niña solo atino a asentir y corrió junto a su nuevo amigo.

Se unieron a una multitud de personas que al igual que ellos, también estaban corriendo. Pero de repente, Naruto sintió un inmenso dolor en el costado izquierdo suyo, cuando vio se horrorizo al ver que el ser Humanoide le había propinado un golpe justo en ese lugar mandándolo a estrellarse contra una estructura, las personas a su alrededor parecieron ignorarlo, excepto una.

— ¡Naruto! — Rukia exclamo el nombre de su más nuevo amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No Rukia, corre!— trato de decirle al darse cuenta de que aparentemente el ser humanoide iba tras suya, ya que ignoro a otras dos personas que se habían caído del susto y se fue acercando a donde estaba el.

Y ahí sintió; sintió un terror que jamás había imaginado sentir, el ver esos ojos carentes de toda alma, donde solo había un oscuro abismo, esos ojos pertenecientes a la criatura que poco a poco se acercaba a su persona mientras abría esa boca mostrando los dientes que al parecer eran partes de la máscara propia. También sintió el dolor en su costado izquierdo, vio de reojo como una energía extraña de color negro parecía introducirse, pero poco le importo al verse tan cercano a su muerta a manos de esa criatura.

Cerró los ojos esperando el final cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, espero, y espero, pero nada paso. Abrió los ojos por curiosidad y ahí vio como esa criatura se dividía a la mitad para después desaparecer sin dejar algún rastro de que alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar, excepto por los destrozos. Entonces se fijo en una figura humana vestido con algún atuendo de color negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo y con una espada en su mano derecha lo miraba fijamente.

—Llamen a la Teniente Kotetsu, tenemos a un herido— la persona fijo su vista en su herida aparentemente preocupado.

—Háganse a un lado— una mujer joven con el mismo vestuario que el hombre pero con una especie de insignia en su brazo derecho "Aterrizo" a su lado y puso sus dos manos en la herida y de ellas empezó a salir una luz verde.

Sintió que todo el dolor provocado por esa herida se desaparecía, y cuando vio el lugar afectado se asombro al ver que ya no quedaban rastros de la herida causada por esa criatura. Alzo su vista y pudo ver a una Rukia junto a otro hombre con la misma vestimenta aparentemente hablando, pero la niña no le estaba prestando atención a lo que le decían, en su lugar lo estaba viendo preocupada.

—Listo— dijo la mujer incorporándose.

—Etto… Gracias Onee-san— agradeció un poco tímido.

—No te preocupes, ese es mi trabajo— le dedico una sonrisa.

—Este ya es el 4to caso Hollow en el Rukongai— escucho la conversación de otro dos hombres a lo lejos.

—Disculpe— la llamo antes de que se fuera, — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — quiso saciar su duda.

—Somos Shinigamis pequeño, mi nombre es Isane Kotetsu, Teniente de la 4ta división del Seireitei— Se inclino para estar un poco a la altura del niño.

—Isane-fukutaichô, debemos dar este reporte al capitán Shiba, le dejaremos algunos hombres— uno de los "Shinigamis" se acerco a Isane.

—Entendido— le asintió con una expresión seria, —Me tengo que ir amiguito, cuídate— le toco la cabeza para después irse junto a unos 5 hombres.

— ¡Naruto! — la niña corrió en su dirección apenas fue consciente de que el hombre que la había estado confortándola se fue.

—Rukia-chan, ya me decidí— se levanto y miro al cielo con una expresión de determinación, —Quiero ser un Shinigami— alzo el puño y la niña se le quedo viendo asombrada.

—Entonces yo también— imito el gesto del rubio.

—Ambos seremos Shinigamis— le dio un apretón de manos símbolo de una promesa.

-_Lugar desconocido del Seireitei_-

—Aizen-Taichô, me temo que un escuadrón elimino al Hollow que mando tras el niño— aunque quiso sonar decepcionado, el de ojos afilado aun conservaba su sonrisa.

—Tsk, no te preocupes Ichimaru, todo va de acuerdo al plan— No hizo nada más que embozar una sonrisa maligna mientras veía unos datos en una enorme pantalla.

-_Años en el futuro ( ***1** ) _-

Dentro del Seireitei, más específicamente en los cuarteles de a 6ta división, vemos a un hombre de cabello largo de color negro con unos especies de broches a un lado de cabello, expresión neutra e inmutable. Su vestimenta consiste en el atuendo típico de los Shinigami con la diferencia de que por encima de este lleva un Haori blanco con el símbolo de un rombo en su espalda que dentro tiene escrito el Kanji para el numero 6.

— ¡Byakuya! — su andar sereno y tranquilo se ve interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi lo hace estamparse contra el suelo.

—Oh, eres tu Asahi— el pelinegro le resta importancia al hombre causante de su posible caída y humillación.

— ¡Vamos Byakuya, siempre eres muy serio! — el hombre da un salto pasando por encima de Byakuya y cayendo en frente del obstaculizándole el paso.

Asahi Jôhana, 29º cabeza del clan Jôhana, uno de las cinco ( ***2** ) familias nobles ( ***3** ). El hombre cuya apariencia ronda en sus veinte, tiene el cabello largo de un rosa brillante, ojos de color amarillo y piel clara. Viste un Kimono ligero de mangas ajustadas de color blanco con detalles de enredaderas creciendo desde la parte inferior y terminando en flores de colores varios en la parte superior.

—Anda a jugar hacia otro lado Asahi, estoy ocupado— el Kuchiki rodeo al peli-rosa y siguió con su caminar sereno.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposa Byakuya? — lo alcanzo y se puso a caminar a su lado.

—Muerta— fue la simple respuesta.

—Como un puto hielo Byakuya— el hombre se quedo un momento en silencio caminando al lado de su amigo, — ¿Cómo está tu división? —retomo su tono juguetón.

— ¿No estás en ella? — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sacarte un tema de conversación es tan difícil como lo recordaba— hiso un puchero como si fuera un niño.

—Entonces no me saques temas de conversación—siguió con su andar sereno.

— ¿Vas a volver a intentar buscar este año? — el tono de voz así como la expresión de Asahi cambiaron drásticamente a uno serio haciendo que Byakuya parara en seco.

—Tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí— bajo la mirada, pero la alzo rápidamente dándose cuenta de su acción y siguió caminando.

— ¡Bueno Byakuya, no te entretengo más! ¡Mata-ne! — y en pose militar, desapareció mediante Shunpo.

—Ahora tendré que mandar a alguien que recoja el papeleo— suspiro al ver el desastre que su amigo había causado al usar el Shunpo indiscriminadamente. Su atención se vio desviada con el llegar de una mariposa de color negra, el Kuchiki alzo su dedo para que la mariposa se posara en el, —Entendido— al escuchar eso, la mariposa se fue revoloteando.

-_Cuartel general del primer escuadrón_-

En una gran sala se encontraban doce figuras, once alineadas en dos filas y la otra cuya apariencia era la de un viejo se encontraba sentado en un escritorio. Al parecer estaban a la espera de alguien más, ya que ninguno hablaba ni se movía, hasta que de pronto, Byakuya "Apareció" como si hubiese saltado a través de una de las ventanas del lugar y se puso entre una mujer con el Haori con el Kanji para 4 en su espalda y un hombre que tenia puesto lo que parecía ser un Yukata o un Haori de color rosado sobre sus ropas.

—Es raro de ti llegar tarde Byakuya— el hombre a su lado le dirigió la mirada.

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes Kyôraku-Taichô— sin embargo, el Kuchiki no le correspondió la mirada.

— ¡Silencio! — la voz del viejo resonó en la habitación, —Como ya ustedes sabrán, ha habido recientes incidentes con Hollow mas fuertes de lo normal— ninguno de los capitanes hablo, —Por lo tanto, la cámara de los 46 ha dado una orden de mandar escuadrones a sectores alejados del Rukongai y al mundo humano para prevenir muertes que pongan en peligro el balance de las almas— se escucho como varios de los presentes aguantaron la respiración ante esa noticia, —Y por otro lado, le he dado instrucciones a los regidores de la academia shinô para que refuercen el entrenamiento de futuros reclutas en el Gotei 13, así que los capitanes que den clases en la academia, deberán de reforzar sus enseñanzas— el viejo paso una vista rápida observando cómo dos capitanes asentían ante la orden, —Eso es todo, se pueden retirar a sus deberes— y dicho esto, algunos desaparecieron mediante Shunpo mientras que otros se iban caminando.

—Shiba-Taichô— el capitán de la decimo tercera división, Ukitake Jûshirô, llamo la atención del capitán de la decima división; Isshin Shiba.

— ¡Hey Jûshirô! ¿Qué paso? — el capitán se volteo a saludar.

—He escuchado rumores de que va a enseñar en la academia de ahora en adelante— los dos empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo a la salida.

—Siempre y cuando Tôshirô no me regañe— por detrás de la cabeza del capitán Ukitake le bajo una gota estilo anime.

—Pienso que le dejas mucha libertad a tu teniente— el capitán Shiba se quedo pensando por unos momentos.

—Creo que no, es más; ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar unas copas? — propuso el capitán haciendo que la gota de Ukitake creciera aun mas.

—Me temo que tendré que declinar, tengo deberes y mi enfermedad no me permite beber— negó usando las manos.

—Me le mandas saludos a Kaien-kun— y dicho esto, desapareció mediante Shunpo.

-_Distrito 23th del Rukongai_-

— ¡Corre Rukia-chan! ¡Nos alcanzan! — fue lo que escucharon las personas cuando vieron pasar un manchón amarillo.

— ¡Espérame Naruto! ¡No corro tanto como tú! — otro manchón pero de color negro paso.

Naruto con la apariencia de 11 años, corría a toda velocidad escapando de un comerciante del cual le habían robado una canasta de frutas y verduras junto a su amiga inseparable Rukia, que también aparentaba de 11 años, aunque su estatura era un poco menor que la de su amigo rubio. Sus vestimentas habían cambiado, ahora Naruto cargaba una franela de color naranja con el Kanji para alma, unos short rasgados en las piernas y sandalias remendadas.

Rukia había desechado el saco y lo había reemplazado por una camiseta negra, unos short que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus piernas y unas sandalias en un estado un poco mejor que las de su amigo rubio. Durante esos años que estuvieron juntos, hicieron lo que podían para sobrevivir, ya que al presentar síntomas de manejar el Reiatsu, sentían hambre, por lo que tenían que robar constantemente.

Ambos doblaron de golpe llegando a un callejón y se ocultaron en el hasta que el señor al que le habían robado paso preguntando por ellos. Ambos se rieron cuando el hombre siguió de lardo de donde ellos estaban, organizaron el botín y salieron por el otro lado del callejón llegando a una de las calles, donde empezaron a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Creo que robamos mas esta vez— dijo Naruto revisando su canasta.

—Esa distracción que hiciste fue lo que nos ayudo a robar más de la cuenta— de su canasta saco lo que parecía ser una pera.

—Ya no puedo esperar la cara que Renji y los demás pondrán— reprimió una risa.

—Pero creo que nos tendremos que mudar a otro distrito, nuestros nombres están empezando a correr entre las personas— Rukia observo disimuladamente como unas mujeres murmuraban entre ellas señalándolos.

—Poco a poco vamos subiendo en categoría, ya vas a ver que pronto llegaremos al distrito 1, donde nos quedaremos a vivir hasta que llegue el momento— ese era su sueño, el sueño de ambos; llegar al distrito 1, el distrito con mejor seguridad y menor tasa de mortalidad del Rukongai.

—Cuando nos separamos, logre ver a un Shinigami en una carreta— Rukia alzo la mirada al cielo como recordando.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? — la asalto con preguntas.

—Creo que ya es la temporada— le sonrió al rubio.

—Se acerca el momento Rukia-chan— hizo un puño con su mano determinado.

—Ya llegamos— señalo un conjunto de "Casas".

— ¡Chicos! ¡Trajimos comida! — dejo la cesta en el suelo y grito en la entrada de la "Casa".

Y del interior salieron tres niños de su misma edad, uno en particular de cabello rojo y con una mirada de pocos amigos se acerco a ambos chicos. Naruto y el se miraron fijamente, hasta que sorpresivamente ambos se abrazaron palmeándose la espalda antes de soltarse y fijar su vista en Rukia, a la cual también abrazo.

—Me alegra de que estén bien, empiezan a circular sus nombres por este distrito— el peli-rojo se mostro preocupado.

—Puf, por favor Renji— Naruto le resto importancia haciendo un movimiento de mano, —Nadie puede parar a los Hikari Futago ( **Gemelos ligeros** ) — le agarro la mano a Rukia y se la alzo haciendo que un leve sonrojo se marcara en la cara de la chica.

— ¿Sabes que ni siquiera son gemelos? — Renji los observo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso es lo de menos Renji— Rukia se soltó del agarre y junto a los otros dos chicos entraron a la "Casa".

—Venga, disfrutemos del botín— exagero dando un salto antes de entrar a la "Casa".

Tanto Naruto como Rukia conocieron a Renji en el distrito 35th, donde acababan de robar a una gran tienda y de por casualidad chocaron mientras corrían, por la situación Naruto lo arrastro a un callejón donde milagrosamente pasaron desapercibidos y perdieron a su persecutor, en ese momento los tres forjaron una amistad duradera.

El sobrenombre de "Hikari Futago" se lo ganaron en el distrito 45th, cuando escucharon hablar a unas señoras sobre un par de niños que robaban y que por ser demasiado rápidos, no podían atraparlos. Se podría decir que ambos eran famosos en todo el Rukongai, fueron forjándose un nombre desde el distrito 47th dedicándose a robar para sobrevivir.

Cuando ya sus tácticas no servían, y entre ellas incluían teatros por parte del rubio, o distracciones de Rukia, se mudaban a otro distrito donde no los conocían y continuaban sus andanzas. En el distrito 39th decidieron que su meta era llegar al distrito 1 y asentarse en ese lugar hasta que pudieran cumplir sus sueños: Ser Shinigamis.

Por supuesto, aunque tenían Reiatsu en su interior, nunca lograron coincidir con las inscripciones en la academia, por lo que parte de su meta de llegar al distrito 1 es saber la fecha exacta cuando fueran las inscripciones. En el distrito 29th conocieron a dos más de sus amigos que se unieron a su grupo, aunque los encargados de conseguir la comida eran Naruto y Rukia, los otros tres conseguían el agua.

Los cinco entraron a su "Casa", si es que se pudiese llamar casa a eso. Las paredes eran de un material metálico, no tenía piso y el techo era simples lonas con algunos agujeros, pero eso era un poco común en ese distrito, más bien tenían que agradecer de que tenían un lugar para dormir, ya que como estaban constantemente mudándose de distritos, encontrar un lugar para dormir era una ardua tarea.

—Por cierto chicos— Renji les llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué paso? — Naruto dejo de masticar una hogaza de pan para prestarle atención a su amigo.

—Hace rato un Shinigami paso repartiendo esto— de detrás de su ropa saco un pedazo de papel.

—Déjame ver— de los cinco, Rukia era la que más sabía leer, —Inscripciones… libre… para la academia Shinô… dentro de dos días— eso fue lo que alcanzo a leer con lo que sabía.

— ¡Esas sí que son buenas noticias! — Naruto le quito el papel a Rukia e intento leerlo él.

—Bueno, nuestro sueño ya se va a cumplir— Renji también embozo una sonrisa.

Después de terminar de comer, los tres se despidieron de sus otros dos compañeros y fueron a un lugar fuera de la vista de los curiosos y se pusieron a hacer lo que Naruto y Rukia había hecho desde que llegaron al distrito 36th: Entrenar el manejo del Reiatsu. La verdad es que el apodo de Naruto y Rukia era porque usaban una versión menor del Shunpo, ya que al no saber manejar correctamente el Reiatsu, no podían usarlo a todo su esplendor.

Durante el resto del día practicaron lo que según oyeron hablar de las personas del Rukongai, serian las pruebas practicas a las cuales se le iban a aplicar en el examen de admisión, aunque también durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, Rukia le había enseñado a ambos un poco a leer y a escribir, pero si lo que escucharon es cierto, durante las primeras semanas se les aplicaran clases extras a aquellos alumnos que no sepan leer ni escribir.

Ya al anochecer, fueron de regreso a su asentamiento, pero algo los tenían inquietos, en el aire se sentía una atmósfera pesada que se les hacía muy familiar a Naruto y a Rukia. Apresuraron el paso maquinándose de que solo fuera un presentimiento falso, pero la imagen ante ellos causo que revivieran viejas cicatrices que creían que ya habían cerrado.

Frente a ellos, en el lugar donde había estado su casa, ahora estaba un Hollow que según lo que habían escuchado en el Rukongai recibía el nombre de Menos Grande, pero no solo había uno, si no que habían un total de tres Menos Grandes caminando como si nada y matando a todas las personas que encontraban en su camino. Pero eso no era todo, a los pies del primer Menos Grande que vieron, visualizaron los cuerpos de sus dos amigos, que a pesar de que su amistad no era tan estrecha, aun los consideraban como tal.

— ¡Malditos sean! — sin contemplar nada, Naruto se lanzo en contra el gran Hollow.

— ¡Naruto! — sus otros dos amigos trataron de detenerlos, pero el rubio resulto ser más veloz que ambos.

Con una inmensa ira se acerco al Hollow, noto como de su cuerpo salía un Reiatsu de color negro, pero lo ignoro y siguió con su cometido. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un borrón negro lo atrapo en pleno aire a tiempo de que el Menos Grande era partido por la mitad disolviéndose en el aire. Naruto había quedado un poco aturdido, pero cuando se recupero un poco observo a su "Salvador".

— ¡Maldito, yo lo quería matar! — le grito al Shinigami.

—Tranquilo vaquero, cálmate y observa a los profesionales— el Shinigami se acomodo el Haori blanco con el Kanji para 10.

Los amigos de Naruto aprovecharon y se acercaron para ver como estaba, pero el chico estaba absorto observando como ese hombre desenvaino lo que parecía ser una katana y de un tajo corto a la mitad a otro Menos Grande, y cuando fijo su vista en el otro, logro ver como cinco Shinigami lo sometían y lo purificaban.

—Shiba-Taichô, ya acabamos con la amenaza Hollow— un Shinigami se paro al lado del hombre que lo había "Salvado".

—Excelente, repórtenlo al cuartel general— y con un "Hai" se retiro.

— ¿Quién eres? — le dedico una mirada fría.

—Tranquilízate y baja tus defensas muchacho, veo que tienes mucho potencial, te recomiendo que te vayas a inscribir en la academia este año— le acaricio la cabeza ante las protestas del rubio, —Por cierto, soy Isshin Shiba, capitán del decimo escuadrón— le alzo el pulgar, —Te estaré esperando en la academia Naruto-kun— y sin decir otra cosa, desapareció mediante Shunpo.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto? — le pregunto Rukia.

—Si Rukia-chan— le asintió sin voltear a verla, —Vamos— se levanto sin más.

— ¿A dónde Naruto? — el peli-rojo frunció el ceño.

—A la academia, mi nueva meta es acabar con todos los Hollows— le volteo a verlo con su sonrisa marca registrada ( **No me resistí a poner eso xD** ).

Y sin prestarle atención a lo que sus compañeros decían, Naruto empezó a caminar al lugar donde se encontraba la Academia Shinô, si sus cálculos eran correctos, deberían llegar al amanecer del día siguiente, dándole oportunidad de entrenar un poco más. Pero sus cálculos fueron desechos por una jalada de oreja por parte de Rukia alegando de qué tenía sueño y que quería acostarse.

Se levantaron al día siguiente cuando el sol estaba a solo unas cuartas de llegar a los mas alto ( ***4** ), y con los ánimos un poco ya repuestos, siguieron su camino hacia la academia. Cuando llegaron no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la cantidad de personas que hacían fila para entrar, y eso que faltaban un día para que empezara el examen.

Marcaron su lugar y fueron a practicar el manejo del Kidô así como un pequeño repaso por parte de Rukia para los chicos. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, sacaron la "Ración de Naruto para Emergencia" o así lo llamaba el rubio, y trataba de una lata que dentro le ponían trozos de frutas u otra cosa para situaciones como esta. Y al terminar de comer se reunieron junto a una pequeña hoguera que otros chicos habían encendido y se acostaron a dormir.

Al día siguiente fueron despertados por un Shinigami que les dijo a todos que fueran pasando de a poco. Los tres chicos estaban que no cabían en la alegría que sentían, pero por la cantidad de personas que salían de la academia con la mirada gacha hizo que los ánimos se le bajaran un poco. Duraron hasta un poco después del mediodía para que entraran al territorio de la academia.

Vieron que en los alrededores habían numerosos instructores que verificaban las actividades practicas, Naruto logro ver al capitán que lo había "Salvado" hace poco, a decir verdad no le gusto para nada ver que ese sujeto estaba en ese lugar, le causaba un asco tremendo por la forma tan despreocupada, se parecía tan… tan… a el mismo; se golpeo la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

—Siguiente— esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Deséenme suerte chicos— Rukia se acerco a donde estaba un instructor esperándola.

—Espero que Rukia pase— volteo a ver a su amigo peli-rojo que estaba con los dedos cruzados.

—De los tres ella es la que mas oportunidad tiene— una sonrisa socarrona cruzo su cara.

—Siguiente— escucharon a otro instructor.

—Creo que sigues tu— le señalo al lugar donde debería de ir.

— ¡A por todas! — con los entusiasmos a punto, fue a donde el instructor lo esperaba.

Lo siguió hasta llegar al área designada. Primero le hizo manifestar su Reiatsu en forma de una esfera para asegurarse de que en verdad él era capaz de usarlo, el rubio sin problemas hizo una esfera de unos 10cm de diámetro sorprendiendo hasta al propio instructor que enseguida anoto algo en el portafolios que llevaba. Después lo hizo hacer diversos ejercicios como expulsar Reiatsu en pequeñas proporciones por diversas partes del cuerpo lo cual el rubio hizo sin problemas.

Tenía la confianza en lo alto hasta que escucho como su instructor le ordenaba que se sentara en una mesa que no se percato de que estuviera en ese lugar, al hacerlo se confirmo sus temores: Examen escrito. Trato de leer las preguntas y las respondió como supo, más que todo la mayoría por lo que pudo ver eran de conocimiento básico. Cuando termino le entrego el examen a su instructor, el lo reviso para después anotar algo en el portafolios y decir la siguiente palabra.

—Pasas— sintió como su interior crecía una alegría incontenible, —Por favor, vaya hacia el interior y siga las instrucciones que se le presentaran— le indico el camino.

—Hai— asintió y siguió en dirección a donde el instructor le había señalado.

Cuando finalmente entro a la academia respiro el dulce aire que había en ella, muy al fondo alcanzo ver a Rukia que iba caminando, la llamo haciendo que se detuviera y la alcanzo. Caminaron juntos siguiendo unos carteles con señales hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación con múltiples asientos, un instructor les dijo que se sentaran y esperaran las instrucciones que les iban a dar a continuación. Buscaron tres asientos libres y se sentaron a esperar a que Renji llegara.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos el peli-rojo entro a la enorme habitación y ellos le hicieron señas para que se sentaran con ellos. Una vez estuvieron los tres juntos empezaron a hablar sobre el examen, de cual difícil había sido (En el caso de Naruto y Renji) y de cual fácil había sido responderlo (En el caso de Rukia). Pero callaron al igual que casi todos lo de la habitación cuyo número sorprendentemente no alcanzaba a llegar a los 100 integrantes.

—Buenas a todos nuevos estudiantes de la Academia Shinô, me presento; soy el capitán del quinto escuadrón Sôsuke Aizen y he sido escogido para darles la charla de iniciación— murmullos se empezaron a escuchar y que fueron acallados por la continuación del discurso, —Antes que nada he de decirles que esta academia entrena a los futuros Shinigamis que servirán a la sociedad de almas así sea para el Gotei 13, División de Kidô o en las Fuerzas Especiales, pero claro, deberán destacar en una materia o más para poder entrar en cualquiera de esos escuadrones. Otra cosa es que dependiendo sus calificaciones obtenidas en el examen de ingreso, serán colocados en primera clase o en segunda, el trato entre esas clases varia un poco, pero a la final todos van a parar en cualquiera de los escuadrones antes nombrados— hizo una pausa breve para recuperar el aliento, —Dentro de las instalaciones de la academia contaran con una habitación que será compartida junto a otro compañero de su mismo grado, y aprovecho para decirles que estarán por un total de seis años estudiando en la academia antes de que gradúen. Las principales áreas que se les van a enseñar van a ser: Zanjutsu o el arte de la espada; Hakuda o arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Kidô o artes demoniacas y finalmente el Hohô o como la mayoría lo conocerán como Shunpo— mas murmullos se escucharon, —Además claro de la historia de la sociedad de almas, caligrafía de Kanji y otras materias. Bueno, eso ha sido todo y sin más les invito que vayan a la muralla en la entrada de la academia para que vean en la clase que tocaron así como en la habitación y con quien la van a compartir— hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro.

—Vengan vamos— el primero en levantarse fue Naruto.

—Nuestros nombres no se van a ir de allí Naruto— la peli-negra trato de calmar el entusiasmo de su amigo.

—Espérame Naruto— pero su otro amigo no la ayudo en nada.

—Hombres— murmuro molesta.

Haciéndose paso, llegaron al lugar donde el capitán Aizen les había indicado y se pusieron a buscar sus nombres. No tardaron en encontrar los suyos alegrándose de que no solo quedaron en primera clase, sino que también quedaron juntos, aunque cuando buscaron en cual habitación habían quedado, se decepcionaron.

—D-38— el rubio señalo la suya.

—C-2— igualmente Renji.

—D-20— Rukia suspiro, —Aunque era obvio que no iba a quedar con ustedes— ese hecho le levanto un poco el ánimo.

— ¿Que mas no queda? Iremos a ver nuestras habitaciones y después no encontramos en el patio para explorar un poco la academia antes de que se haga de noche— propuso Naruto recuperando un poco el ánimo.

—Tienes razón, vamos— el peli-rojo apoyo la idea.

—Llego el momento de empezar nuestros estudios como Shinigamis— Rukia sonrió contagiando a sus amigos.

.

 **—Y corte**

 **—Gusta, pero tardaste muy poco en traer este cap, ¿Qué paso con el horario que dejaste en tu perfil? — Nami mira con una expresión de pocos amigos al autor.**

 **—Etto… comencé a escribirlo y no pare hasta acabarlo, me sentía con muchas ganas de escribirlo, pero no se preocupen, el de WoT lo empiezo a escribir ¡YA! — el autor se inclina ante los lectores.**

 **—Pasa a las notas finales— se larga del cuarto.**

 **Bueno, en este cap tenemos que Aizen ya noto la presencia de Naruto, y que mas buena recibida que mandarle a un Hollow, y aprovecho para decir, el Hollow que mando no es "Blanco". Naruto conoce a Rukia y se hacen amigos, la verdad uno de los obstáculos era el tiempo en que iba a ambientar el Fic, y decidí hacerlo en ese espacio-tiempo, Shinji y compañía están en el mundo de los vivos e Isshin aun es capitán del decimo escuadrón (e.e).**

 **¿Qué habrá sido ese Reiatsu que Naruto sintió cuando el Hollow ataco? Nuestro querido Byakuya tan emotivo ¿Verdad? Me imagino que más de uno quedo asombrado el cómo no perdió la paciencia por culpa de ese tipo, que por cierto es un OC mío, bueno, por ahora eso será un secreto. Una pequeña reunión de capitanes y se revela que Isshin va a ser profesor en la academia, la pregunta es ¿Qué enseñara? Enserio, díganme, no tengo ni puta idea (XD) (T_T).**

 **De vuelta con Naruto tenemos que recorrieron casi todos los distritos del Rukongai de donde nacieron, como no me sé los nombres ni tampoco quise ponerles propios, los deje sin nombre (e.e), espero que me perdonen. Por su vieron, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que Naruto como Rukia ya dominan un poco el Shunpo. Lo de los amigos que murieron, no quise profundizar mucho en el tema ya que eran prácticamente extras, y su profundizaba me sentiría un poco vacio al dejarlos a un lado tan de golpe.**

 **Y bueno, para el final tenemos que lograron en entrar en la Academia, y más que acabaron en la primera clase, y más que Aizen fue el que dio el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos. Creo que este párrafo se me hizo algo corto, pero bueno.**

 **AHORA LO BUENO DE LO BUENO (X'D). Ahora cada año que los chicos pasen en la academia lo voy a redactar en un solo capitulo para que no se les haga tan pesado. Otra cosa, tengo una duda existencial, ¿Pongo a Naruto en el 5to escuadrón o en el 6to? Los motivos son los siguientes: Si lo pongo en el 5to va a conllevar de que se lleve bien con Aizen, por lo que en el momento de la traición lo va a odiar aun más de lo que lo haría si lo pusiera en otro escuadrón, y si lo pongo en el 6to… bueno, lo quiero también poner allí porque Byakuya es mi personaje favorito y me agradaría de que quedara bajo su mando (xD). Lo dejo a su consideración. Y una última cosa, a estas alturas ya les tengo los Shikais y Bankais a Naruto (Leyeron bien "Shikais y Bankais"), y he de decirles que me quedaron esplendidos desde mi punto de vista (xD).**

 **Clan Jôhana:**

 **Es una de las cinco grandes familias nobles del Seireitei. Sus miembros se caracterizan por llevar un color de cabello y de ojos extravagantes desde nacimiento. Sus miembros en su gran mayoría, sirven a la División de Kidô, ya que desde pequeños nacen con un gran manejo de dicho campo, pero en la actualidad sus miembros están reducidos, pero su influencia así como su poder siguen siendo los mismos. Tanto los Jôhana como los Kuchiki comparten una intima relación, llegando en el pasado a que dos miembros se casara, pero como ambos murieron antes de que dieran herederos, las familias no se unieron. Sus miembros además tienen la característica de que su Zanpaku-Tô tiene relación con las flores.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1:** **Como ya sabrán, los años en la sociedad de almas es lo de menos, por lo que no se asusten si ven saltos en el tiempo de hasta cinco años como si no fueran nada.**

 ***2:** **Como aquí Isshin no "Traiciono" a la sociedad de almas yéndose a vivir al mundo humano, la familia Shiba no cayó en desgracia por lo que siguen perteneciendo a las familias nobles (Eso suponiendo que fue la causa de su caída)**

 ***3:** **Hasta la fecha es desconocido el nombre de las otras dos familias nobles, por lo que invente esta. Significa Flor naciente (No lo traduzcan, agarre los Kanji y jugué un poco con ellos e.e)**

 ***4:** **No se si sabrán, pero eso es un sistema de verificar la hora, se pone tu mano para ver a cuanto le falta al sol para llegar a lo más alto o para ocultarse.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami**

 **Pdta: Siéntanse libres de dejar su respectivo Review.**


	3. Fuku to furīzu

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Shōten".**

 **—Sí que sabes resumir un año— Nami suspira hondo.**

 **—Silencio, no sabes lo que es el arte— el autor se infla el pecho.**

 **—Si se, se encuentra en museos y en colecciones privadas— el autor siente como si se le quebrara el corazón.**

 **—Vayamos a las notas iníciales.**

 **Hola chicos, ya creo que con este episodio se inician dos cosas, la primera es el horario que hice (xD), y la segunda es el entrenamiento de Naruto para ser Shinigami, pero cometí un error gravísimo desde mi punto de vista que lo comentare al final del episodio. Subire algunos diseños sobre las armas que usara Naruto a mi Facebook, así que estén pendientes los que me hayan mandado solicitud (No lo he revisado u.u). No sé si será cosa de Facebook o cosa de FF, pero no pude enlazar el URL de mi perfil a la pagina, si alguien me ayuda estaré encantado. Como comente en el capitulo anterior, resumiré los años que Naruto esté en la academia un año por capitulo, aun no sé cuantos años exactos va a estar en la academia, yo creo que 3-4 años, pero igual. No los entretengo mas y que disfruten el cap, nos leemos abajo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: Kevin4491, bladetri, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever y a 777Victor777 por dejar su Review en el capitulo anterior, y se les invita a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia dejar su Review.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Bleach ni de Naruto me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **Nota: Lean las notas finales antes de irse.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Fuku to furīzu (Sopla y congela)**

— ¿Así que esta es mi habitación?— suspiro al ver la simplicidad de su habitación.

La habitación para estudiantes estaba compuesta por, dos camas, una mesa, una mesita de noche, lo que parecía ser un pequeño baño con lo necesario y un guardarropa donde estaban ya algunos uniformes de la academia divididos de manera uniforme para cada ocupante de la habitación. Y hablando de los ocupantes de la habitación, aun faltaba su compañero con el que iba a compartir el cuarto.

—Debe de estar aun buscando la habitación— se acerco a la cama más alejada y se acostó, —Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto— puso sus manos por detrás de la almohada.

—Maldito viejo…— escucho que alguien abría la puerta y de esta entro un chico de aparentemente su misma edad, pelo naranja, ojos color Ocre y un ceño increíblemente fruncido, — ¿Quién eres? — vio al extraño dentro de su habitación.

—Soy Naruto y voy a ser tu compañero de habitación, un gusto— se levanto de la cama de un salto y le extendió la mano al pelo-naranja.

—Soy Ichigo Shiba, creo que también es un gusto conocerte— con algo de duda le acepto el ofrecimiento.

— ¿Shiba? Me recuerda a alguien— poso su mano en su barbilla y se puso a escarbar en su memoria buscando el recuerdo.

—Debe ser mi padre, Isshin Shiba— el peli-naranja volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Entonces tú eres el hijo de ese idiota— pero se arrepintió al decir esas palabras, y más al ver el ceño fruncido del Shiba.

—Desgraciadamente, mi madre siempre lo anda regañando por sus tonterías— Naruto suspiro, al parecer el chico ese vivía con el ceño fruncido, aunque cuando le dijo "Idiota" a su padre por unos momentos logro ver una sonrisa en su cara.

—Entonces si eres el hijo de la cabeza de los Shiba, ¿Qué haces en la academia pudiendo entrar directamente al Gotei 13? — esa pregunta le llego de pronto a la cabeza del rubio.

—Preferí entrar por mi propia cuenta a en la academia para salir de la sombra de mi padre, y si entro en otro escuadrón que el de él mejor para mi— se cruzo de brazos y por su rostro paso una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

—Ya creo que es un poco tarde, ¿Qué tal si seguimos hablando en la mañana? — vio un pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche que estaba entre las dos camas.

—Ahora que lo dices…— se acostó en la cama y se puso la sabana encima, —…Buenas noches, no me molestes— le dio la espalda al rubio.

— _Este tipo es algo… peculiar_ — le cruzo ese pensamiento por la cabeza.

— _Ni que lo digas_ — una voz femenina le pareció contestar.

— ¿ _Eh? ¿Hola_? — Silencio total, — _Debió de haber sido mi imaginación_ — no lo pensó dos veces y siguió el ejemplo de su compañero de cuarto.

Al día siguiente los dos se despertaron por el sonido de la alarma del reloj que según vieron estaba activada para sonar a las 6:00am, de dividieron los turnos para ir al baño y cuando estuvieron listos se colocaron el uniforme de la academia que consistía en: Un Shitagi azul (Camisa interior), un Kosode blanco (Camisa que parece la parte de arriba de un kimono) y unos pantalones Hakama azules anudados, así como también un Sash azul (cinturón). En ambos lados del pecho tenían cosida el emblema de la academia.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con los amigos del rubio. Naruto noto que el uniforme de Rukia era en lugar de azul como lo era el suyo así como el de Ichigo y Renji, era de color rojo, pero eso debe ser para diferenciar los géneros. Al principio ninguno congenio con el Shiba por la expresión que cargaba, pero después de que Naruto les explicara que así era siempre trataron un poco más en hacerse su amigo. Siguieron las indicaciones y llegaron a la cafetería, le sirvieron a cada uno un desayuno un tanto extraño y se sentaron en una mesa desocupada.

—Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes saben en qué clase quedamos? — tanto el rubio como el peli-rojo abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

—Creo que no vimos esa información en el mural— Renji chasqueo la lengua disgustado.

—Estaba justo debajo de sus nombres— dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Estábamos apurados— el rubio se rasco la cabeza.

—Este zanahoria me saca de mis casillas— al parecer la respuesta de Ichigo molesto un poco a Rukia.

— ¿Dijiste algo enana? — la miro con indiferencia.

— ¡Repite eso zanahoria! — la chica se levanto de su asiento, aunque no hizo mucha diferencia en cuanto a la altura.

—Enana— desvió la mirada ignorándola.

— ¡Zanahoria! — se volvió a sentar.

—Escandalosa—

—Cara de gorila—

— ¿Podemos ser amigos? — Trato de interceder entre la discusión.

— ¡Cállate! — le gritaron sincronizados.

—Yo solo quería paz— el rubio se hundió en la silla.

—Algo me dice que estos dos no se van a llevar muy bien— una gota de sudor le bajo por detrás de la cabeza al ver cómo tanto la enana como el zanahoria se lanzaban miradas de odio.

Al terminar de comer los cuatro amigos fueron (Ante las quejas de Ichigo) a ver en que salón habían quedado. Los tres se alegraron al darse cuenta de que habían quedado en el mismo salón "A1", aunque Ichigo dijo que solo había un salón para los de primera clase, ese comentario desencadeno otra discusión entre Rukia e Ichigo acabando con Naruto incrustado en una pared al intentar calmar las cosas entre sus dos amigos.

Fueron en el mayor de los silencio a lo que sería su aula de clases, que a pesar de todo no estaba tan llena, pero el rubio pensó que eso era debido a que aun faltaba para entrar a clases. Ese pensamiento murió cuando la campana sonó y el salón se lleno con un total de veinte y un alumno, al momento por la puerta entro una anciana pequeña caminando con ayuda de un bastón y cargando un bolso, al llegar a la mesa del profesor, saco de su bolso un libro que hizo que a más de uno se le cayera la quijada. El libro parecía más una enciclopedia, no perdón, decir que era una enciclopedia se quedaba corto, el grosor superaba las veinte mil páginas, y cuando la anciana lo dejo caer sobre la mesa algunos pudieron jurar que pequeñas astillas salieron es esta.

—Hola mi jovencitos— la anciana se coloco en medio de la enorme pizarra, —Soy su profesora y les impartiré la historia de la sociedad de almas, y puedo decirles que yo misma vi cuando se fundó el Gotei 13 por lo que estoy muy bien informada, si alguno se pregunta sobre mi edad, pues tengo 1783 años, o era 1794…— durante los siguientes cinco minutos la anciana se puso a debatir sobre su edad.

El resto de la clase la anciana se la paso explicando sucesos básicos como algunas cosas de interés de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, algunos se durmieron durante su explicación, y el modo en que la anciana lo explicaba pues no se extrañaban, pero también algunos como Rukia y sorprendentemente Naruto les prestaba atención. Al finalizar la clase la anciana recogió el GRAN libro como si no fuera nada y se lo metió en su bolso antes de irse.

—Gran clase, ¿No lo crees Renji?, ¿Renji? — volteo a donde se encontraba su compañero y una gota estilo anime le bajo al verlo dormido.

—Despierta idiota— Rukia que se encontraba a su lado le dio un duro golpe con su libro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? — se despertó de golpe todo desorientado.

—Según el horario— la voz de Ichigo llamo la atención de los tres, —Nos toca ahora Kidō— vieron que el Shiba estaba leyendo el horario.

—Ya no puedo esperar a aprender todos los hechizos— tal cual niño chiquito, el rubio se entusiasmo.

—Cálmate Naruto, por lo que oí de mi padre los Kidō de nivel 50 para arriba son los más difíciles— frunció el ceño, como ya era lo habitual en él.

—Yo pienso que el Kidō no es tan necesario— el Abarai le resto importancia al asunto.

— ¡Cállate Renji! El Kidō es crucial para ser Shinigami— agarro el mismo libro y le golpeo la cabeza.

—Déjalo Rukia, creo que lo vas a hacer más idiota de lo que es— ambos chicos rieron ante eso, Ichigo… bueno.

— ¿Cómo dicen eso? — se hizo el ofendido.

Después de eso fueron llamados por un profesor para que fueran a las áreas de entrenamientos, ahí los esperaba el mismo profesor y les ordeno que se sentaran en el suelo. Les señalo en frente unos muñecos de práctica y le fue entregando a cada uno un libro sobre los Kidō básicos. Tanto Naruto como Rukia vieron con fascinación el libro, Renji lo miro con molestia e Ichigo solo lo abrió para leerlo un poco.

—Como hoy es su primer día, les hablare sobre las ventajas y desventajas del uso del Kidō— su profesor, un tipo fornido se empezó a mover de lado a lado mientras explicaba.

—Genial, están los primeros diez Kidō así como usarlos— el rubio no prestaba atención a la explicación del profesor, en su lugar leía el libro como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Naruto— la voz del Shiba le sonó un poco atemorizada.

— ¿Qué paso Ichigo? — alzo su vista y como lo primero que se topo fue con la cara de un muy molesto profesor.

— ¿Así que mi explicación no merece tu atención? — chirrió los dientes mientras hablaba.

—No profesor, yo…—

— ¡Párese y hágame el Hadō número 4 en ese muñeco de practica! — Le señalo uno de los múltiples muñecos, —Y para que vea que soy gentil, voy a dejarle que lea el encantamiento— se cruzo de brazos y espero a que Naruto se levantara.

—Naruto— sus dos amigos le dirigieron miradas de ánimo.

— ¡Esta bien! — se levanto con entusiasmo y se acerco a lo que sería la línea de tiro. Abrió el libro y busco el Hadō 4 y empezó a leer el encantamiento, — ¡Oh, señor! ¡Mascara de sangre y carne, toda creación, batir de alas, aquel que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Nube de tormenta y dios del trueno, la barrera del cielo y tierra se visualiza desde el este! ¡Hadō yon: Byakurai ( **Rayo blanco** )! ( ***1** ) — del dedo de Naruto salió un rayo de color blanco que a pesar de no dar en el centro, si carbonizo la parte de arriba del muñeco, — ¿Qué tal lo hice? — le pregunto a su profesor de forma inocente.

—Vuelve a tu lugar— fue las única palabras que le dirigió antes de seguir dando su explicación.

—Lo hiciste genial Naruto— Rukia lo felicito desde su lugar.

—Bien hecho Naruto— el peli-rojo le golpeo el hombro en un gesto amistoso.

—Hmpt— volteo a ver a su amigo peli-naranja y sonrió al ver que este le dirigía una leve sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la clase el profesor se la pasó explicando sobre las reglas básicas para realizar cualquier clase de Kidō, como lo era el encantamiento, los símbolos que a veces había que hacer con algunos Kidō, así como también explico que algunos Kidō necesitan tener un terreno preparado especial para ellos antes de ser invocados.

Al terminar la clase los chicos fueron al comedor ya que era hora del almuerzo, repitieron lo mismo que hicieron en la mañana y se sentaron en una mesa desocupada a hablar sobre la clase de Kidō. Al volver a sonar la campana, volvieron al salón y ahí se encontraron con una profesora que estaba con un porte que transmitía respeto, al estar todos en el salón finalmente empezó a hablar.

—Yo voy a ser su profesora de Escritura Kanji, mi clase prefiero que sea en completo silencio, así que a cualquiera que descubra hablando o pasando "Notitas" recibirá clases extras antes de acabar en día— se paseo por delante de la pizarra, —Antes de empezar la clase me pidieron que les notificara que sus Asauchi le serán entregadas al terminar el Trimestre. Ahora sin más que decir, empecemos la clase— se paro en medio de la pizarra y empezó a escribir en ella.

Se podría decir que la clase pasó en completo silencio, ya que a nadie se atrevió a pronunciar ninguna palabra que no fuera algo referente a la clase. Cuando la profesora se fue más de uno suspiro, solo para que el siguiente profesor entrara con un porte similar a la que acababa de salir. Finalmente cuando sonó la campana que daba fin a las clases por el día de hoy, el profesor no le dio tiempo a decir palabra alguna antes de que todos saliesen por esa puerta.

—Juro que si hubiese estado por un minuto más en clase me hubiese vuelto loco— el peli-rojo se apoyo de una pared y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo.

—Exageras Renji, solo fue el primer día de clases— la peli-negra lo miro con desgano.

— ¡Solo el primer día! Creo que no voy a poder soportar más— se tapo la cara con su mano.

—Yo me voy a mi habitación— no quiso soportar la penosa actuación del peli-rojo.

—Espérame Ichigo, adiós chicos— se despidió antes de darle alcance al peli-naranja.

— ¿Y nosotros? — El chico se levanto y busco a su amiga con la mirada, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba ya a muchos metros caminando en dirección al dormitorio, — ¡Espérame Rukia! — empezó a correr para darle alcance a su amiga.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Esos amigos tuyos son… peculiares— apenas entro a la habitación se lanzo a su cama.

—Cuando se acostumbras a ello— imito a su compañero de habitación.

—No lo creo…— vio un sobre blanco en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué es eso? — también se dio cuenta del sobre.

—Es una carta, la usan en el mundo humano— la agarro y la abrió, —Me la mando mi hermana, ella es muy fan del mundo humano— empezó a leer el contenido de la carta.

— ¿Tienes hermanas? — lo miro con curiosidad.

—Dos para ser exactos, son mellizas, aunque sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas— soltó una leve risa antes de dejar la carta en la mesita de noche, —Ahora cuéntame un poco de ti— puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Nací en el distrito 58th del Rukongai, conocí a Rukia en ese mismo distrito y toda mi vida fue una pelea para sobrevivir— dijo como si no fuera nada.

—Escuche que mi estúpido padre dijo una vez que en el Rukongai habían dos niños que le decían los Hikari Futago, ¿Los conoces? —

—Ja— soltó una breve risa, —Esos éramos Rukia-chan y yo, así nos llamaban en el Rukongai— por un momento le dio nostalgia al recordar esos momentos.

—Me caes un poco mejor— el peli-naranja se levanto dispuesto a entrar al baño.

—Tú también Fresa— el Shiba se detuvo antes de entrar al baño.

—Mira quien lo dice, condimento— volteo para dirigirle una expresión de burla y sin más entro al baño.

-_Tres meses después_-

Después de tres meses los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado al horario de la academia, así como a los profesores. Tanto Naruto como Renji habían aprendido a leer y a escribir de manera fluida, Rukia se había interesado en el Kidō haciendo que en los momentos libres entrenara junto a Naruto, el cual ya dominaba todos los Kidō del libro que le habían dado, por alguna razón se le daba muy pero que muy bien el Hadō.

La relación entre el Shiba y los amigos de Naruto no había avanzado nada, tal era el caso que cuando Naruto no estaba con ellos el peli-naranja no hablaba para nada que no fuera para empezar o responder a una discusión con la peli-negra. Renji se había vuelto un poco más interesado en los estudios, pero aun se le dificultaba mucho lo que era el Kidō, y su fortaleza radicaba en el Hakuda.

Ya en la parte de su vida social, ninguno de los cuatro había mostrado interés en hacerse amigo de algún otro compañero de su clase, aunque de vez en cuando una chica que según recordaba el rubio su nombre era Momo se les acercaba a tratar de hablar con ellos, pero la mirada del Shiba siempre terminaba espantándola, y como resultado iniciaba otra discusión con Rukia.

En estos momentos, los chicos habían acabado de ver los resultados de las pruebas trimestrales, Naruto quedo de primer lugar, Rukia quedo de tercera justo por debajo de un chico llamado Kira Iduru; Ichigo quedo de quinto lugar y Renji para su total desgracia, quedo de noveno lugar. Al llegar a su salón se encontraron con nada más ni nadie menos que con el padre de Ichigo.

— ¡Hijo! — que apenas verlo se le lanzo encima.

—Apártate viejo— lo desvió con una patada.

—Diez puntos— de quien-sabe-donde Naruto saco un cartel que ponía "+10".

— ¡Misaki, mi hijo me sigue odiando! — de su billetera saco lo que parecía ser la foto de su esposa.

—Sensei— la delegada del salón quien no era más que Momo Hinamori levanto la mano, — ¿Podemos empezar con la clase? — el hombre rápidamente guardo la foto junto a su billetera y se puso serio.

—Está bien, todo el mundo a sus puestos— espero a que todos incluido su hijo junto a sus amigos se sentaran, —Algunos me conocerán, otros no— vio de manera "Disimulada" a su hijo, —Desde hoy por lo que le resta del tiempo en la academia seré su profesor de Zanjutsu— agarro una tiza y dibujo una Katana, —El Zanjutsu no es más que el arte del manejo de la espada— dejo de hablar cuando un alumno levanto la mano.

—Sensei, aun no nos ha dicho su nombre— eso hizo que el padre de Ichigo le creciera una nube de depresión.

—Es cierto, Soy Shiba Isshin, mejor conocido como el Capitán de la 10º división— se escucho un fuerte "Oh" en el salón, —Ahora continuo, para manejar el Zanjutsu se requiere…— pero nuevamente otro alumno levanto la mano.

—Pero sensei, a ninguno de nosotros se le entrego una espada— esa era una pregunta valida.

—Bueno, aprovecho para decirles que hoy es un día muy especial, hoy nos la vamos a pasar juntos entrenando Zanjutsu y otra cosa que después les diré. Ahora si son tan amables de acompañarme al campo de entrenamiento para seguir con la clase— les hizo señas a sus alumnos para que salieran junto a él.

—Tu padre es raro, ni siquiera término de dar la explicación de la clase— Rukia frunció el ceño.

—Así es el— solo suspiro.

En fila empezaron a seguir al profesor Shiba a través de las instalaciones hasta llegar a un área de entrenamiento muy diferente al que usaban para practicar Kidō. Primero era como el doble de tamaño, además de que los muñecos de prácticas parecían ser de un material más resistentes a los usados en sus prácticas de Kidō. Lo que llamo la atención a más de uno fueron una pila de espadas apiladas a un lado del área de entrenamiento, pero sus dudas al parecer iban a ser saldadas cuando vieron al profesor Shiba acercarse a las espadas.

—Todos préstenme atención, estas son Asauchi, las cuales son Zanpaku-Tō en blanco, ósea, ustedes van a ser los encargados de "Transmitirle" su personalidad para que se conviertan en el futuro en su compañero más confiable— agarro una de las espadas y la examino, —Ahora pasen uno a uno para hacerle entrega de su Asauchi— rápidamente los alumnos hicieron fila para recibir una.

Uno a uno fueron pasando y se les fue entregada una Asauchi, cabe destacar que el color de los mango de algunas Asauchi variaba, pero del resto todo era igual. Cuando se les hizo entrega de una Asauchi a toda la clase, Isshin no pudo evitar reprimir una risa al ver como algunos la esgrimían, otros la contemplaban y otros como en el caso de su hijo y un chico rubio que había escuchado mucho su nombre en la academia pero en ese preciso momento no recordaba estaban una breve practica intercambiando breves golpes.

—Todos por favor, pónganse frente mío un momento— todos obedecieron a la orden de su profesor, —Ahora que se les hizo entrega de su Zanpaku-Tō, su principal tarea a partir de ahora va a ser convivir con ella usando un medio que se les va a enseñar en la otra hora de clases, el objetivo de esto es para que establezcan un vinculo cercano con su Zanpaku-Tō para que estas les revelen sus nombres. Por lo visto ya alguno de ustedes lograron en primera instancia darle una personalidad a su Zanpaku-Tō— dirigió una mirada a su grupo de alumnos y en algunos logro ver un aura de reiatsu de distintos colores, —Ahora antes de que suene la campana para el almuerzo, les enseñare los conceptos básicos del Zanjutsu— dio media vuelta, saco su Zanpaku-Tō y se puso en frente de un muñeco de práctica.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo Isshin se la pasó explicándoles a sus alumnos sobre las Katas básicas para dominar el Zanjutsu, así como también les explico la relación entre el Hakuda y el Zanjutsu respectivamente. Al sonar la campana del almuerzo les dijo que cuando terminaran que se reunieran de regreso en ese mismo lugar para seguir con la clase.

—Y una última cosa, son libres de cargar su Zanpaku-Tō por la academia, pero cualquier acto de usarla contra un estudiante será sancionado— logro decirles antes de que se fueran.

—Ya tenemos nuestras Zanpaku-Tō, no puedo esperar a lograr el Shikai y Bankai— agarro la suya y la empezó a balancear.

—Cálmate Naruto, ni siquiera tenemos un día con ellas— como siempre la actitud alegre de Ichigo.

—Silencio fresa— guardo la suya y le dedico una mirada de burla al peli-naranja.

—Hmpt— solo le aparto la mirada.

—Solo espero que el espíritu de mi Zanpaku-Tō no sea muy quisquilloso— vio de reojo la suya.

—Considerando tu personalidad, no lo dudo enana— sin dirigirle la mirada le soltó ese comentario mordaz.

— ¡Repite eso zanahoria! — la chica se enojo en gran manera y estaba dispuesta a iniciar una nueva discusión con el Shiba.

—Calma ustedes dos, tengo mucha hambre como para aguantar sus discusiones— el estomago del peli-rojo rugió.

—Concuerdo contigo hermano— le paso una mano por detrás del hombro de su amigo.

—Ustedes dos siempre piensan en comida— entrecerró los ojos.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo volvieron al área de entrenamiento donde ya lo estaba esperando su profesor. Y como paso esta mañana, este recibió a Ichigo con una embestida que fue desviada de nuevo pero esta vez con un derechazo, el hombre volvió a sacar una foto de su esposa mientras lloraba y decía cosas incoherentes. Al estar todos los alumnos, Isshin se poso frente a ellos con un porte serio.

—Ahora practicaremos el método para que se puedan comunicar con su Zanpaku-Tō, este método es llamado Jinzen, y se hace de esta manera— el hombre se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y puso su espada en su regazo, —El método varía según sus preferencias, pero este en el básico. Después lo que tienen que hacer es relajarse y tratar de entrar en su mundo interno— se incorporo y volvió a guardar su espada, —Ahora ustedes, no se preocupen si tardan mucho en lograrlo, estaremos hasta que las clases acaben— rio al ver las caras de incredulidad de algunos alumnos.

—Muy bien, entonces es así— Naruto al igual que sus amigos se pusieron en la misma posición que su sensei, —Es difícil— murmuro con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse.

—Y si hablas va a ser todavía más difícil— escucho la voz de Ichigo a su lado.

—Si, como digas— maldijo a su compañero mentalmente antes de volver a intentar.

Estuvo en esa posición por un tiempo, ya que llego un momento en que no podía oír algún ruido de sus alrededores, después le entro una sensación similar a como si se quedara dormido, lucho contra ese impulso tratando de abrir los ojos, lo último que quería era quedar en ridículo por quedarse dormido en esa práctica, pero esa sensación pudo más que él y no tuvo de otra más que hacerle caso.

Después sintió como si se estuviera cayendo, abrió los ojos y vio que efectivamente estaba cayendo de una altura tan, pero tan alta que ni el suelo se lograba ver, se calmo un poco tratando de pensar en sus opciones. Observo que además había una clase de tormenta, ya que nevaba con una gran intensidad, pero asombrosamente no sentía frio ni nada parecido. Trato de maniobrar en el aire y cuando quedo recto inmediatamente su "Caída" se detuvo. Curioso fijo su vista en sus pies y vio que todavía no tocaba suelo, pero se sentía como si estuviera en tierra firme.

Empezó a caminar por el vacio para ver si encontraba a alguien con quien hablar, tal vez a su espíritu Zanpaku-Tō. Salto para probar una teoría y cuando dejo de ascender de nuevo "Piso" en el aire, las leyes de la gravedad en ese lugar eran extrañas. Después de caminar durante unos minutos bajo esa intensa nevada que no le permitía ver a más de diez metros, logro escuchar a alguien cantando, se acerco al origen de esa voz y logro ver una figura de alguien "Sentado" de espaldas a él.

— ¡Oye tu! ¿Dónde estoy? — trato de llamar la atención de la figura, pero al parecer no le escucho, ya que siguió cantando y no se giro a su dirección.

Se acerco mas a donde se encontraba, pero por algún motivo el viento se intensificaba con cada paso que daba, tuvo que saltar y bajar usando un truco que recién descubrió que era imaginar que caía. Cuando finalmente llego a estar a unos cuantos metros de la figura intento volverla a llamar. Esta vez sí pareció escucharlo, ya que levanto la cabeza y se levanto, giro su cuerpo lentamente como si dudara.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — le volvió a preguntar cuando estaba a punto de voltearse, pero se quedo mudo al ver la apariencia de la figura.

Según su apariencia podría decirse que se trataba de una chica de unos 15 años, pelo azul celeste que le llegaba casi a los pies, ojos color azules, piel blanca y pechos copa B o quizás C. su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una camisa blanca toscamente abotonada que hasta se podía ver que algunos botones estaban mal colocados y también dejaban ver parte de sus pechos, un lazo mal colocado de color rojo, una falda muy por encima de sus rodillas de color marrón con una línea blanca, y no llevaba zapatos. La chica además cargaba una expresión neutra.

— ¿Naruto-sama? — vio de arriba abajo al rubio.

— ¿Si? — estaba inseguro ahora al estar en presencia de esa chica, ya que lograba sentir que emanaba un aura de poder.

— ¿Le gustaría jugar? — por el tono que uso Naruto no lo pudo interpretar muy bien.

— ¿Jugar? — vio como la chica se aparto dejando ver un tablero de Shōgi.

—Sí, jugar— la chica se volvió a sentar.

—Muy bien— camino y se coloco al otro lado del tablero.

—Tener a alguien con quien jugar es bueno— la peli-azul inicio su jugada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — soltó la pregunta clave.

—So… lo siento Naruto-sama, si me logra ganar en Shōgi le diré mi nombre— y de un solo movimiento le capturo el rey a Naruto.

— ¡¿Pero qué!? — miro atónito la jugada de su oponente.

—Vamos de nuevo, ahora usted inicia— giro el tablero y acomodo las piezas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — esta vez su mente estaba más centrada en el juego.

—Estamos en su espacio mental Naruto-sama— en ningún momento cambio su expresión neutra.

— ¿Y por que mi espacio mental es tan así? — señalo todo su alrededor.

—Porque así usted lo imagino Naruto-sama, gane— volvió a capturar al rey del rubio.

—Vamos a por otro— ya le habían ganados dos veces seguidas y a una velocidad sorprendente, así que se prometió a si mismo ganarle a la chica por como dé lugar.

—Como diga Naruto-sama, ahora yo inicio— volvió a girar el tablero.

— ¿Entonces tu eres mi Zanpaku-Tō? — volvió a lanzar otra pregunta.

—Sí y no—

— ¿Cómo que si y no? — la miro curioso.

—Ya lo va a ver, gane— volvió a capturar al rey del chico.

— ¿Qué? — aun seguía incrédulo del como la chica esa le ganaba tan rápido.

—Ya se está tardando— ignoro la pregunta de Naruto y su puso a ver a sus alrededores.

— ¿Quién? — imito el gesto de la peli-azul.

—Ahí viene— logro visualizar una figura que venía desde abajo.

— ¿Eh? — siguió la línea de visión de su oponente de juego y también logro ver la figura.

Cuando la figura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca logro notar sus características. Se trataba de una chica un poco mayor que la peli-azul, tal vez 16 o 17 años, pelo color plateado que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de donde la espalda perdía el nombre, ojos de un hermoso color violeta, piel con un ligero bronceado y pechos tal vez copa C casi D. la chica tenia puesto un vestido color negro con las mangas que le empezaban a partir del codo ( **Estuve buscando el nombre de ese tipo de mangas, pero no tuve suerte** ), el vestido le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas con unos pliegues que llegaban hasta sus pies, también llevaba una especie de collarín de color negro con una pequeña gema color verde, además de que en su cabello tenía un adorno con la forma de una flor de cuatro puntas de color negro.

—Llegue, estaba descargando mi frustración a cincuenta kilómetros al oeste para no arruinar tu juego So…— dejo de hablar al notar la presencia de Naruto, —Así que te dignas en aparecer por aquí Naruto— le dedico una expresión de algo parecido al odio.

—No le prestes atención, esa es su forma de demostrar cariño— la peli-plata se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amiga.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — quito su sonrojo y desvió la mirada con un "Hmpt".

— ¿Me podrían decir quiénes son ustedes? — ya le estaba hartando el hecho de que ninguna le quisiera dar información alguna.

— ¿No le has dicho? — Miro a su amiga quien negó ante esas palabras, —Somos tus Zanpaku-Tō Naruto, lamentándolo mucho no te podemos dar nuestros nombres, pero me puedes llamar Yuki— al fin obtenía información.

—Me puedes llamar Kaze entonces— poso un dedo en su boca al decir eso.

—Entonces ustedes dos son mis Zanpaku-Tō— ambas asintieron, —Pero si no me pueden decir sus nombres, entonces ¿Qué debo de hacer para que tú me digas el tuyo? — la peli-plata se puso a pensar.

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que Kaze te dijo que si la vencías en un juego de Shōgi ella te iba a decir su nombre— el chico asintió, —Entonces yo te voy a poner un reto también imposible— junto sus manos y la nieve se empezó a arremolinar hasta que se formo una espada de hielo, la cual le lanzo al rubio que como pudo la atrapo.

— ¿Para qué es esto? — vio con curiosidad la espada.

—Si me logras golpear con ella te diré mi nombre— sonrió con confiada.

— ¿A si? — y de improvisto trato de cortar a la peli-plateada, pero sorprendentemente esta se disolvió en nieve antes de que la hoja de la espada la tocara, solo para aparecer detrás del rubio.

—Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil como crees— se acerco y le paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico restregándole sus pechos y le lamio la mejilla.

—Naruto-sama, me temo que será mejor que salga de aquí— Kaze interrumpió la acción de la peli-plateada.

— ¿P-por qué? — se había puesto nervioso ante la cercanía de la oji-morada.

—Oh, si es verdad, en el mundo real estas en un gran aprieto— logro ver como Yuki reprimió una risa.

—Entonces ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? — se libero del agarre de la chica y se acerco a Kaze.

—Solo imagina que despiertas— fue la simple explicación.

—Está bien, adiós Kaze-chan, Yuki-chan; después seguimos hablando— cerro los ojos y no tardo mucho en desaparecer.

— ¿Jugamos Soyo? — la peli-plateada volteo a ver a su compañera que estaba rodeada con un aura negra.

— ¿Me puedes explicar ese comportamiento tuyo Hime? — Kaze se fue acercando a su amiga mientras el viento que ya era visible, se arremolinaba alrededor de la chica.

—Vamos Soyo, todo fue en broma, ¡Lo juroooooo! — ese fue el grito que se escucho en ese infinito espacio.

-_De vuelta al mundo real_-

Hizo las cosas tal cual le había explicado Kaze, cerró los ojos e imagino que despertaba, le costó un poco pero de pronto sintió nuevamente la sensación de quedarse dormido, aunque esta vez no lo reprimió, si no que le hizo caso a su instinto. Después le entro una sensación de que sus sentidos volvían en sí, abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la claridad y la visión que tuvo lo descoloco un poco. Todos sus compañeros incluido el profesor Shiba y sus amigos lo miraban fijamente con una expresión de asombro.

— ¿Hola? — fue lo que atino a decir.

— ¿Me podría acompañar? — Isshin cambio a una expresión sumamente seria.

— ¿Está bien? — Aun seguía un poco desorientado, se levanto sin recordar que tenía en su regazo su Zanpaku-Tō, pero en vez de escuchar el sonido de una espada golpeando el piso, escucho a dos, — ¿Pero qué? — vio con asombro las dos espadas.

—Recógelas y sígueme— le señalo las espadas caídas.

—Pero si ni siquiera son mías— de lo que recordaba, el mango de su Zanpaku-Tō era de color verde, y el mango de las dos espadas eran de color Azul y blanco.

—Recógelas— no dio opción a cuestionar.

El rubio no quiso discutir mas con su sensei y agarro ambas espadas, una la metió en la funda y la otra la mantuvo en su mano. Ambos salieron del área de entrenamiento ante la atenta mirada sus compañeros de clases y amigos. El profesor Shiba caminaba tan deprisa que había veces en la que tuvo que trotar para darle alcance, sumando además las miradas de sus Senpai que se encontraban en el pasillo, lo ponía demasiado incomodo.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba una puerta que ponía "Director", Isshin toco dos veces y del otro lado se escucho un "Pase", el profesor no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado estaba un viejo cuya barba le llegaba casi a los pies, vestía el Shihakushō de los Shinigami además de que llevaba un Haori blanco. El viejo miro primero a Isshin y después su visión se poso en Naruto, exactamente en ambas Zanpaku-Tō.

—Atendió rápido a mi llamado Capitán Comandante— dijo con una sonrisa que disgusto al viejo.

— ¿Es el Capitán Shiba? — señalo al rubio.

—Sí, es el— su expresión cambio abruptamente a una seria.

—Explíqueme lo que sucedió— el Capitán Comandante poso ambas manos en el escritorio.

—Estaba yo dando mi clase para que los chicos se comunicaran con sus Zanpaku-Tō y de pronto la Asauchi de Naruto empezó a brillar y después se dividió en dos— esa explicación descoloco a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo que se dividió? No entiendo— ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza por tratar de resolver lo que el profesor Shiba había dicho.

—Muchacho, ¿Tu nombre es Naruto cierto? — esta vez el viejo se dirigió al rubio.

—Si señor— asintió sin más.

—Bueno Naruto, en este momento eres el único en la Sociedad de Almas en tener dos Zanpaku-Tō en su estado sellado— Naruto solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, — ¿En tu mundo interior paso algo fuera de lo común? —

—Conocí a mis dos Zanpaku-Tō— respondió sin pensarlo.

—En efecto— se puso a acariciarse la barba.

— ¿Cuál es su conclusión Capitán Comandante? — intervino el capitán de la 10º división.

—En la siguiente reunión de capitanes hablaremos, deja ir a Naruto— Y acto seguido, el viejo desapareció.

—Te puedes ir a tu habitación Naruto-kun— le acaricio la cabeza.

—No entiendo nada sensei— en su cabeza aun estaba confundido.

—A su tiempo se te revelara Naruto-kun, ahora a tu habitación— salió de la habitación.

No lo pensó mucho y también imito la acción de su profesor y salió de ese lugar. Tomo rumbo a los dormitorios evitando encontrarse con los demás estudiantes. Al llegar suspiro de alivio al no ver a Ichigo, al parecer Shiba-sensei iba a seguir su clase, se quito los zapatos y se puso en pose de meditación sobre su cama, luego de pensarlo por unos momentos puso sus Zanpaku-Tō una a cada lado, cerró los ojos y sin más se interno en su mundo interior.

—Regresaste más pronto de lo que creímos— la voz de Yuki lo recibió apenas abrió los ojos.

—Presta más atención, Jaque mate— se dio cuenta de que ambas Zanpaku-Tō estaban jugando ahora Ajedrez.

— ¿Me pueden explicar lo que paso? — ya le había entrado un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Qué paso de qué? — Yuki lo miro con una expresión burlona.

—Teme— murmuro por debajo.

—Pensé que ya usted lo habría descubierto Naruto-sama— de un movimiento Kaze hizo desaparecer el tablero de ajedrez e hizo aparecer un tablero de 4 en línea.

—Pues no lo he descubierto— se cruzo de brazos.

—Ven, juega conmigo— le indico el lugar donde iba el otro jugador.

—Está bien— le hizo caso a la peli-azul.

—Nosotras Naruto somos dos Zanpaku-Tō— se sentó al lado del rubio.

—Eso ya lo tengo claro— puso una ficha en el tablero.

—No creo que entendiste— Kaze puso una ficha poniendo en Jaque a Naruto.

—Somos dos Zanpaku-Tō independiente, separadas, no dependemos de la otra para "Evolucionar" — sonrió al notar que ya el rubio estaba perdido en el juego.

—Por lo tanto necesitamos una Asauchi para cada una, gane— finalmente puso la ficha que hizo que se conectaran cuatro en diagonal.

— ¿Así que ustedes duplicaron la Asauchi que me dieron? — ya se estaba acostumbrando a perder ante Kaze, por lo que no se quejo.

—No exactamente— la peli-azul saco las fichas para iniciar un nuevo juego.

—Te creamos una nueva espada con los gusto de cada una y destruimos la que tenias— dijo eso como si no fuera nada.

—Cada vez que hablo con ustedes las entiendo menos— suspiro antes de iniciar otro juego con Kaze.

—Ese es el propósito— Yuki le sonrió con burla.

—Silencio Hime. No se preocupe Naruto-sama, con el tiempo nos entenderemos mejor mutuamente— se acomodo el cabello y coloco la ficha final para volver a ganar.

—Hay algo que no entiendo Kaze-chan— el rubio se aparto del tablero.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-sama? —

— ¿Por qué vistes así? — le señalo la muy reveladora vestimenta.

—Es una pervertida de closet— Yuki se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

— ¿Dijiste algo Hime? — un aura negra cubrió a Kaze.

—Recuerda que tu Naruto-sama está presente— busco refugio ocultándose detrás de Naruto.

—Naruto-sama— los colores se le subieron a la peli-azul a tiempo que el aura negra desaparecía.

—Oye Naruto, creo que ya te deberías de ir— se aparto del rubio y se levanto.

— ¿Por qué? — le miro confundido.

—Te están llamando—

—Oh, debe ser Ichigo, después seguimos hablando, adiós Kaze-chan, Yuki-chan— el rubio cerró los ojos y desapareció.

El chico logro escuchar las despedidas de sus Zanpaku-Tō antes de irse de su mundo interior. Cuando sintió que volvió en sí, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, a menos de cinco centímetros estaba el rostro de su amiga Rukia viéndolo con preocupación, esta al ver que abrió los ojos lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Nos preocupaste Naruto— La peli-negra se separo del rubio y se limpio unas ligeras lágrimas.

—Creímos que te iban a expulsar o algo parecido— el chico se apoyo de la pared que estaba frente a la cama del oji-azul.

—Le pregunte a mí padre, pero no me quiso decir nada— por otro lado, Ichigo se encontraba en la posición de siempre en su cama: Con sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

—Solo me llevo a conocer al Capitán Comandante— se sorprendió cuando Ichigo se levanto de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Dijiste Capitán Comandante? — el peli-naranja estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, hablo sobre de que era el único en la Sociedad de Almas en tener dos Zanpaku-Tō en su forma sellada— agarro sus dos espadas y las empuño.

—Por cierto, Shiba-sensei te manda esto— Rukia saco lo que parecía ser otra funda de espada.

—Gracias Rukia— la agarro y aprovecho para enfundar ambas espadas.

—Creo que es mucha charla por hoy, mañana siguen interrogando a Naruto— ensancho su ceño fruncido.

—Ahora que lo dices, mi compañera de habitación debe de estar preocupada, adiós chicos, hasta mañana— la peli-negra se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguida por el peli-rojo.

—Yo también me voy, nos vemos mañana— y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Hablaste con tu Zanpaku-Tō? — Ichigo se volvió a acomodar en su cama.

—Mis Zanpaku-Tō, tengo dos— vio como el Shiba alzo una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que dos? — lo miro confundido.

—Sí, son dos. Ellas me dijeron que ambas eran independientes, y que era por eso que me habían hecho dos Asauchi— la explicación del rubio pareció saciar al peli-naranja.

—Hoy fue un día muy problemático, me voy a dormir— se acomodo dentro de las sabanas.

—Está bien, adiós fresa— el rubio fue al baño para cambiarse el uniforme.

—Como digas condimento— le respondió ante el sobre-nombre.

-_Siete meses después_-

Durante ese tiempo no había transcurrido nada fuera de lo normal, Naruto se había ganado cierta fama en la academia y hasta escucho de boca de Rukia que se había formado una clase de club de fans compuesto por chicas de segunda clase de tanto de grados superiores como chicas de su mismo grado, y el mismo lo pudo comprobar que de vez en cuando sentía que alguien lo vigilaba en sus entrenamientos, y extrañamente cuando se supo esa noticia, Rukia se ponía más cerca de Naruto, el chico le resto importancia al asunto.

Durante las horas libres, los amigos del rubio veía extrañado las nuevas rutinas de su amigo, si no entrenaba Zanjutsu con ambas espadas, le pedía a alguno de sus amigos para jugar Shōgi, pero cuando le preguntaban, el rubio les respondía que era simple entrenamiento. En sus entrenamientos en Zanjutsu, había veces en que Renji o Ichigo se unían a entrenar con el oji-azul, volviéndose en grandes oponentes.

En cuanto a las notas en la academia, Naruto pudo mantener su posición al igual que Rukia, Ichigo y Renji por otro lado, el primero bajo una posición en las pruebas del segundo trimestre, pero subió dos en las pruebas del tercer trimestre, Renji solo bajo un puesto y se mantuvo en el, tanto Rukia como Naruto se habían prometido en ayudar a su amigo a estudiar para las pruebas finales que serian dentro de un mes y medio.

Su relación con sus Zanpaku-Tō había mejorado un poco, todas las noches se dedicaba su tiempo y visitaba a Kaze y a Yuki para hablar con ellas, jugaba con Kaze para lograr ganarle, y luchaba con Yuki para darle aunque sea un toque; claro, en todos los intentos fallo miserablemente, pero aunque sea su habilidad tanto física como mental había mejorado un poco.

Al igual como el rubio había ganado fama entre las chicas, también había ganado cierta fama entre la comunidad masculina de la academia, eso incluía que habían veces que en la hora del almuerzo le ponían el pie para hacerlo quedar mal, fallando en cada intento, otras veces se reunían estudiantes de 5to y 6to curso y lo iban a intimidar, aunque los que resultaban intimidados eran ellos por las miradas de muerte de Rukia e Ichigo, pero todos esos "Atentados" eran hechos por estudiantes ajenos a su salón, por lo que mientras estuviera en clases se podría decir que podía estar en paz.

Y hablando sobre esto, nos encontramos en la siguiente situación:

— ¿Dónde me dijiste que iban a estar? — Naruto junto a Rukia y Renji iban corriendo a través de los pasillos de la academia.

—Escuche que lo iban a emboscar en el área de entrenamiento de Kidō número 4— Renji se puso al lado de su amigo.

—Ese zanahoria metiéndose en problemas— la peli-negra maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sabes que Ichigo es muy temperamental— salió en la defensa del peli-naranja.

—Creo que ya llegamos— el rubio abrió de golpe las puertas dobles que daban a los campos de entrenamiento de Kidō.

—Por allá— señalo un lugar donde se podían ver una multitud de personas.

—Ese zanahoria me va a oír— siguió maldiciendo.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba la multitud alentando la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, los tres amigos se hicieron paso entre los alumnos hasta que llegaron a primera fila, Rukia se tapo la boca de la impresión al ver que su amigo peli-naranja estaba en el suelo mientras cinco estudiantes de al parecer de 5to curso lo pateaban. Vio como Naruto empezaba a preparar un Kidō, lo quiso detener, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo.

—Bakudō Jū: Akai honō no yokusei en ( **Circulo supresor de llamas rojas** ) — inmovilizo a uno de los atacantes que debido a la impresión no notaron a su nuevo oponente, —Hadō Ku: Denki no fūtō ( **Electricidad envolvente** ) — inmediatamente lanzo un rayo delgado, pero con la potencia como para dejar fuera de combate a otro.

Ahí fue cuando los otros tres restantes se dieron cuenta del nuevo intruso, dejaron al peli-naranja y sacaron sus Zanpaku-Tō para atacar a Naruto, este respondió también sacando sus dos espadas y se enfrasco en un duelo contra los tres ante los gritos de Rukia y las maldiciones de Renji, ya que algunos estudiantes lo habían agarrado para que no fuera a ayudar a su amigo.

Aunque era un tres contra uno, Naruto los supo dominar correctamente, le hiso la envolvente al primero desarmándolo y con la guarda le golpeo la cabeza dejándolo noqueado, después aprovecho su baja estatura en comparación a los del grado superior y esquivo los ataques que le dirigían, se volteo a tiempo para bloquear con sus dos espadas otros dos ataques y le dio una patada en el estomago a uno dejándolo por unos momentos aturdido.

El otro inmediatamente al ver a su compañero en ese estado cargo un ataque fuerte contra el oji-azul el cual solo se movió a un lado haciendo que el Senpai se fuera directo al suelo, con la guarda de su Zanpaku-Tō le golpeo el cuello dejándolo inconsciente, volteo a ver a su otro oponente y vio que estaba realizando un encantamiento para un Kidō, sin embargo el invoco uno sin la necesidad de un encantamiento.

—Bakudō Ku: Geki ( **Golpe** ) — de su mano salió un haz de luz roja que envolvió al oponente restante impidiendo sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Justo a tiempo para la llegada del profesor Shiba, — ¿Pero qué? — vio a tres alumnos noqueados en el suelo, uno de ellos todavía echando humo, y otros dos envueltos en un Bakudō.

—Ayuda Sensei— pidió uno de los que estaba envuelto en Bakudō.

— ¿Explícame que paso Naruto-kun? — miro al rubio quien ya había guardado sus espadas.

—Estaba entrenando cuando llego Rukia a decirme que habían emboscado a Ichigo, cuando llegamos estaba tirado en medio y estaban estos cinco dándole patadas, yo solo los neutralice— no había rastro de sentimiento en su voz.

—Bien, lleven a mi hijo a la enfermería, ¡Y ustedes…!— se volteo a regañar a la multitud solo para no encontrarse nadie.

—Nos vemos después sensei— con ayuda de Renji cargo a un Ichigo inconsciente.

—Ustedes están en graves problemas— se trono los dedos a medida que se fue acercando a los chicos de 5to curso.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería dejaron al peli-naranja al cuidado de la enfermera de turno y fueron a su siguiente clase, solo para enterarse que debido al problema con Ichigo, se les habían suspendido las clases para ellos por el día de hoy, y siendo aun un poco más de medio día, volvieron al campo de entrenamiento a seguir con la rutina. Naruto saco un juego de Shōgi de quién-sabe-donde e invito a Rukia a jugar.

—No entiendo cómo eres así Naruto— Renji miro con el ceño fruncido el juego.

— ¿Cómo así Renji? — le pregunto sin apartar la vista de su juego.

—Tan tranquilo después de participar en una pelea— escucho como Rukia también frunció el ceño.

— ¿Piensas que Naruto tendría que estar preocupado? — la peli-negra miro a su amigo.

—Deberías de preocuparte es en los exámenes finales— sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima.

—B-bueno e-eso lleva su tiempo— se empezó a rascar la cabeza nervioso.

—Hmpt, lo que digas, gane— sonrió victorioso al capturar el rey de su oponente.

—No entiendo el propósito de este juego— frunció el ceño.

—Después te lo digo, ¿Quieres jugar Renji? — miro a su amigo.

—No gracias, soy malo para cosas como esas— desvió la mirada del juego.

—Entonces ayúdame a practicar— los ojos del peli-rojo se le iluminaron.

—En eso si soy bueno— saco su Zanpaku-Tō y siguió al rubio al campo de entrenamiento.

—Hmpt, hombres— bufo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Después practicamos algunos Hadō que me encontré en otro libro Rukia-chan— su rostro cambio al de una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, — _Debo de practicar para lograr ganarle a Kaze-chan y a Yuki-chan en su propio juego_ — con ese pensamiento en mente, empezó a cruzar espadas con Renji.

Después de acabar la práctica, los chicos fueron de regreso a sus habitaciones ya que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Al llegar a la suya, Naruto vio a un Ichigo todo vendado leyendo un libro sobre Kanji, Naruto solo lo saludo con la mirada y este le correspondió antes de entrar al baño. Al salir con la ropa de dormir puesta, agarro ambas Zanpaku-Tō y se sentó en su cama en modo Jinzen para entrar en su espacio mental. Coloco ambas espadas a su lado y se concentro hasta que logro entrar.

—Regrese Kaze-chan— vio a la peli-azul jugando lo que parecía ser una partida de Blackjack ella sola.

—Okaeri Naruto-sama— desvió su vista por un momento de las cartas para saludar a su maestro.

— ¿Dónde está Yuki-chan? — busco con la mirada a la peli-morada.

—Debe de estar por ahí— respondió vagamente.

— ¿Puedo jugar? — se sentó frente a la chica.

—Ni creas que porque este es un juego de Azar me podrás ganar— agarro todas las cartas y las barajeo.

—Tengo una leve esperanza— sonrió ante esas palabras.

— ¡Llegaste Naruto! — de pronto Yuki se materializo a la espalda del rubio abrazándolo restregándole sus pechos.

—Hola Yuki-chan— se sintió un poco incomodo, aunque el hecho de que esa ya era la típica bienvenida de la peli-plata, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Blackjack— la peli-azul mostro un rey de tréboles y el as de diamante.

— ¿Eh? Hiciste trampa, es imposible que te salgan esas cartas en solo una jugada.

— ¿Lo puede probar Naruto-sama? — la chica agarro las cartas y las empezó a barajar otra vez.

—Repárteme a mí también— soltó al rubio y se sentó a su lado.

—Muy bien— le repartió dos cartas a cada uno.

—Dame otra— ambos pidieron y la peli-azul repartió otra vez.

—Me pase— el rubio mostro un cinco, un siete y un caballo.

— ¿Lista? — la peli-plata vio desafiante a su amiga.

—Blackjack— saco esta vez un caballo y el as de tréboles.

— ¿Eh? — la chica saco un cuatro, un siete y un rey.

—Nunca me vas a ganar Hime— agarro las cartas y las "Esfumo".

—Me vuelves loca, vayamos nosotros a practicar Naruto— agarro al rubio por la mano y se levanto.

—Diviértanse— hizo aparecer un cubo rubik de 5x5 y lo empezó a resolver a una velocidad impresionante.

— ¿Empezamos? — la peli-plata se había puesto en guardia.

—Si— junto sus manos y genero una espada de hielo.

—Veo que ya puedes generar cosas en tu mundo interior— sonrió de medio lado.

—Es mi mundo, puedo generar lo que quiera— se puso también en guardia.

—Termine— la peli-azul contemplo el cubo cien por ciento resuelto, a la vez que esa fue la señal para que Naruto empezara a atacar a Yuki.

Por lo que Naruto pudo calcular, estuvieron como una hora atacando a la peli-plata sin lograr hacerle ni el mas mínimo roce, aunque si lograba ver los movimientos de la chica con mucha más fluidez. Por un momento logro predecir el siguiente lugar donde iba a materializarse la oji-morada, por lo que se anticipo a atacar ese lugar, pero para desgracia la chica logro esquivar el ataque antes de que le diera.

—Oh, eso sí que estuvo cerca— se limpio una gota de sudor.

—Para la próxima te golpeare, estoy seguro— "Apoyo" la espada en el suelo para descansar.

—Ya está bien por hoy, la próxima vez que vengas voy a luchar con el 30% de mi velocidad— la quijada del rubio se desencajo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No estabas usando toda tu velocidad? — cuando ya estaba seguro de que logro hacer un gran avance, esas palabras hicieron que su moral bajara mucho.

—Estuve luchando todo el tiempo usando solo el 20% de mi velocidad— sonrió al ver la mirada de derrota del chico, —Pero no te preocupes, de seguro antes de que te gradúes de la academia me lograras golpear— le guiño el ojo.

—Es una promesa, no me graduare hasta lograr golpearte— deshizo la espada.

—Naruto-sama— la voz de Kaze le llamo la atención, —Te propongo algo— la chica se acerco al rubio.

— ¿Qué? — miro curioso como en las manos de la chica se empezaba a materializar algo.

—Si resuelves esto te digo mi nombre— le enseño un cubo rubik de 9x9 al chico.

— ¡Ni de coña resuelvo eso en lo que me queda de existencia! — vio horrorizado el cubo.

—Que mas da— la chica empezó a cambiar los colores a una velocidad impresionante, —Mira, no es imposible— le mostro el cubo resuelto.

—No eres humana Kaze-chan— agarro el cubo para verlo mejor.

—Es que no soy humana— invoco un cubo de 11x11 y empezó a resolverlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir— el chico se dispuso a salir de su mundo interior, pero el agarre de Yuki lo distrajo.

—Si te duermes aquí también te dormirás en el mundo real— lo hizo acostarse en su regazo.

— ¿Yuki-chan? — vio a la chica con un evidente sonrojo.

—Shh, duerme— le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

No quiso contradecir a la peli-plata y cerró los ojos disfrutando la comodidad que le brindaban las piernas de la chica. Recordó todo lo que había vivido con esas dos desde que las conoció hace apenas unos meses, Yuki podría ser buena entrenadora, pero había veces en que la ira la dominaba y tenía que ir a una gran distancia a descargarse, pero por mucho que tomara distancia, aun sentía las ondas de vientos que la chica generaba al descargarse la rabia.

Kaze por otro lado, se veía como una chica analítica y fría, pero ante la mas mínima insinuación o falla, su personalidad cambiaba a una sumamente tímida que no era capaz ni de verlo a los ojos. Esperaba que en un futuro la confianza entre ellas dos con el mejorara y que pudieran decirle sus nombres. Con esos pensamientos y con una gran sonrisa se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente lo despertó el sonido de la alarma, se levanto y fue al baño para alistarse para ir a clases. Cuando salió vio que Ichigo lo esperaba en la puerta para poder entrar el también, lo intento persuadir para que se quedara en cama el día de hoy, pero resulto ser un obstinado. Se encontraron con los chicos en la entrada de la academia y Rukia al ver al peli-naranja trato de hacer lo mismo que el rubio, la diferencia fue que terminaron discutiendo.

Cuando llegaron al salón se dieron cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí y que la vista de todos era dirigida al Shiba, la tensión empezó a aumentar y lograron ver a la delegada Momo acercarse a Naruto, la chica al parecer buscaba las palabras para empezar una conversación, y la tensión en el ambiente no ayudaba en nada a la pobre chica.

—E-en no-nombre d-de to-todo el s-salón, qui-quiero de-decirle que e-estamos con ustedes— al principio arrastro las palabras, pero termino de decirlas con una inclinación de cabeza haciendo que la tensión que generaban todos se fuera.

—Gracias Momo-chan— el rubio le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

—Naruto-kun, no me trate así, no soy un perro— la chica inflo sus mofletes y toda la clase se lleno de risas.

— ¡Silencio pequeños sinvergüenzas! — La profesora de Historia contemporánea de la Sociedad de Almas entro, —Ahora si me prestan atención, les explicare en qué consistirá mi prueba para el examen final— empezó a escribir en la pizarra una serie de pautas.

—Presta atención Renji— codeo a su amigo peli-rojo con burla.

—Cállate Naruto— bufo poniéndose a escribir.

-_Dos días después del examen final_-

—Hoy me alegra decirles que para mí fue un gran año con ustedes siendo mis estudiantes— Igual como paso con el discurso de bienvenida, Aizen dio el de despedida del año, —Ahora, me honra presentarles al representante de los alumnos de primer año: ¡Naruto! — El gran salón que se encontraba lleno con todos los estudiantes de la academia se inundo de aplausos a tiempo de que el rubio se colocaba al lado del Capitán, —Este chico es el orgullo de academia, y con el poder que se me confiere, le otorgo este diploma de honor por haber superado las expectativas en lo aprendido— con su mejor sonrisa le dio un pergamino a Naruto.

—Gracias Aizen-sensei— con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recibió el pergamino.

—De nada Naruto-kun— le acaricio la cabeza para que después el rubio se fuera de nuevo con sus compañeros.

— _Un pedazo de papel no me hará ser mejor para superar a Yuki-chan y a Kaze-chan_ — esos fueron los pensamientos mientras veía el pergamino que le fue entregado.

Y no es que solo quisiera poder, se habría prometido a si mismo que no se graduaría hasta saber los nombres de sus Zanpaku-Tō, y esa era la razón por la que entrenaba y mejoraba tanto física como mentalmente. Vio con indiferencia el pergamino de honor y se lo guardo entre el uniforme, se acerco a donde estaban sus amigos que lo recibieron con felicitaciones, claro, excepto Ichigo que lo recibió con una media sonrisa.

Después de la ceremonia de despedida y de que Aizen pronunciara unas palabras más, todos los alumnos abandonaron el gran salón y se dirigieron a las puertas de la academia para irse de vacaciones, ya que las clases volvían a empezar dentro de un mes y medio, aunque también habían algunos que se quedaban en la academia, ya que esta se quedaba abierta para los estudiantes que venían del Rukongai, y como Naruto, Rukia y Renji venían de ahí, pues se quedarían a pasar las vacaciones en la academia.

— ¡Chicos! — el grito de Ichigo les llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué paso fresa? — el rubio se volteo y vio como su amigo peli-naranja venia corriendo hacia ellos.

—Mi padre les manda a preguntar ¿Qué si quieren pasar las vacaciones en mi casa? — desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿No seremos mucha molestia? — la peli-negra pregunto insegura.

— ¡Claro que no Rukia-chan! ¡Hasta ya te considero mi tercera hija! — el padre de Ichigo apareció de quién-sabe-donde y abrazo a Rukia.

—Entonces está decidido— Renji sonrió de oreja a oreja, la idea de quedarse en la academia durante las vacaciones no le resultaba muy atractiva.

— ¡Vayámonos entonces! — También rodeo al rubio entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

El viaje a través del Seireitei fue cuanto menos interesante para los chicos, era la primera vez que veían el interior del centro de la Sociedad de Almas, y todo le resultaba muy impresionante. Llegaron a una gran casa al puro estilo Japonés antiguo, el padre de Ichigo saludo a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada y sin ningún problema entraron a la propiedad.

— ¡Llegamos! — Isshin grito a todo pulmón apenas entro a la casa.

—Okaeri querido— por una de las puertas salió una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño.

—Hola Oka-san— saludo a su madre mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — la mujer vio curiosa a los invitados.

—Son amigos de nuestro hijo, vienen a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra casa— el hombre se acerco a su esposa y la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Perdone las molestias— los tres hicieron una reverencia.

—Oh, no se preocupen, cariño— se dirigió a Ichigo con una dulce mirada haciendo que el rostro del peli-naranja se tiñera de rojo, —Enséñales sus habitaciones— se aparto de la puerta para que pasaran por ella.

—Síganme— frunció el ceño mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de estar, llegaron a unas escaleras y subieron al siguiente piso. Primero llegaron a un cuarto con una única cama equipado con lo básico, Ichigo indico que ese sería el cuarto de la peli-negra, el cuarto del frente que era prácticamente igual sería el de Renji, y finalmente el que estaba al lado de la peli-negra sería el de Naruto.

—El mío esta al fondo, el baño esta a la izquierda de las escaleras, creo que eso es todo— señalo las direcciones mientras explicaba.

—Gracias fresa— tanto el peli-rojo como la chica aguantaron las risas.

—Como digas condimento— los otros dos no pudieron aguantar las risas.

—En serio, no me canso de escuchar esos sobre-nombres— la chica se apoyo del rubio mientras hacia el intento de calmarse.

—Ichi-nii, el almuerzo está listo— de las escaleras apareció una niña con la apariencia de 9 años con el cabello negro.

— ¿Tu eres? — Rukia se acerco a la pequeña.

—Eso debería decir yo— la niña parecía ser la versión en miniatura de Ichigo, claro, versión hembra y con cabello negro.

—Son unos amigos Karin, vienen a pasar las vacaciones. Chicos, ella es mi hermana menor Karin— suspiro al presentar a sus amigos.

—Hasta que haces amigos Ichi-nii— la niña embozo una sonrisa.

—Cállate, síganme— paso por un lado de su hermana ignorándola.

—Cuiden de Ichi-nii por favor— les hizo una reverencia antes de seguir a su hermano.

Siguieron a la hermanita de Ichigo y llegaron a lo que parecía ser el comedor, dentro del estaban además de los señores de la casa e Ichigo, también estaban una mujer de pelo negro con una pipa en su boca, un hombre con una cara de idiota según el punto de vista de Naruto, y un hombre con la vestimenta Shinigami y una (…) en su brazo derecho.

—Oh, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Ichigo-kun— el Shinigami le sonrió a los chicos.

—Hmpt— la mujer los ignoro y siguió fumando.

—Kūkaku querida, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre fumar en el comedor? — Misaki la miro con una expresión súper dulce.

—Perdón Misaki-san— se quito la pipa y la guardo entre sus ropas.

— ¡Perdón por la tardanza! — de la puerta que seguramente daba a la cocina salió una niña de la edad de Karin que parecía ser una copia de la madre de Ichigo.

—Yuzu-chan, saluda a los invitados— la señora se levanto y se puso al lado de su hija.

— ¡Hola a todos…!— su voz desapareció cuando su vista se poso en una cabellera rubia, los colores se le subieron y regreso corriendo por la puerta que había usado.

— ¿Yuzu-chan? — Misaki siguió a su hija confundida.

—Qué raro, Yuzu-chan nunca se ha avergonzado cuando tenemos visitas— el Shinigami al igual que todos los de la mesa miraba confundido la puerta por la que habían salido las dos mujeres.

—Ganjū— la mujer que había vuelto a sacar la pipa le hablo al hombre que estaba a su lado, —Anda a ayudar con la comida— el hombre se levanto de golpe.

— ¡Si Onee-chan! — y sin más entro a la cocina.

—Tu casa es extraña fresa— el rubio que se había sentado al lado de su amigo le susurro.

—Y eso que no has visto nada— miro de reojo a su padre que como si esperara una estimulación, se levanto de golpe.

— ¡Espérame Yuzu-chan! ¡Papi va a consolarte! — abrió de golpe la puerta y entro.

—Ya lo creo— al igual que todos en la mesa, el oji-azul le había salido una gola estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza.

.

 **—Y corte.**

 **—Andamos cortos de tiempo, apúrale— Nami sale de la habitación con una maleta en su mano.**

 **Bueno, de primeras tenemos la inclusión de Ichigo a la historia siguiendo el comentario de un lector, pero ya MUCHO después de haber desarrollado el capitulo me di cuenta de una cosa, los hechos que ocurren cuando Rukia y Renji aun están en la academia ocurren 40 años antes del inicio de la serie, por lo tanto ni Ichigo ni su madre han nacido todavía, pero bueno, un par de cambios en el pasado de la historia no afectarían mucho, solo algunas cosas menores (Eso quiero pensar -.-").**

 **En la primera parte del cap tenemos el primer día de clase de los chicos así como la inclusión de Ichigo al grupo, y claro, eso incluye las discusiones con Rukia. La primera clase no pudo ser mejor (xD), y lo del libro, siempre me imagine que el libro donde saliese la historia completa de la Sociedad de Almas fuera gigante, y para los que se asombraron por que fue cargado sin mucha dificultad por una ancianita, pues déjenme decirle que las apariencias engañan, yo siempre pensé que Yamamoto era un viejo senil (xD). La primera clase de Kidō espero que les haya gustado, a la final me decidí de que Naruto fuera bueno en Kidō, ya que a falta de Chakra, que mejor que el Kidō (xD). Lo del final, el nombre de Ichigo puede significar Fresa y el nombre de Naruto como todos saben es el nombre de un condimento del ramen (xD).**

 **En la segunda parte ya tenemos la inclusión de las Asauchi, y si, Isshin va a ser su profesor de Zanjutsu. Después tenemos el mundo interno de Naruto, me decidí en hacerlo así, un infinito cielo donde las leyes de la físicas no aplican (e.e). las espíritu de Naruto para que se hagan una idea, Kaze es Touwa Erio del anime Denpa Onna to Seishun y Yuki es Satella del anime Re: Zero, de todas formas subiré una imagen en mi Facebook para que vean exactamente como las describí. Para los que tengan curiosidad, el nivel de Kaze en cuanto a los juegos es casi el de Sora si no es el mismo (xD), y la velocidad y la velocidad de reacción de Yuki superan al de Yuroichi, por lo que Naruto la tendrá difícil (xD). Lo de que la Asauchi se dividió en dos, bueno, es tal y como las dos explicaron. Y una última cosa, Kaze no le dice Hime a Yuki por que sea un sobrenombre, digamos que es un diminutivo (xD).**

 **Y en la ultima parte, Naruto le salió un club de Fans, ¿Y quién no? Que los rumores de que es el único con dos Zanpaku-Tō en su forma sellada viajan rápido. Una pequeña pelea para que vean las habilidades del rubio y bueno, otro pequeño entrenamiento en el mundo interno de Naruto. A la final las vacaciones la van a pasar en la casa de los Shiba, en el sig capitulo abarcare un poco de los hechos que ocurrieron, a lo que nos lleva a la pregunta, no estoy muy seguro, pero no sé si añadir a Yuzu al harem o dejarla que sea la aprendiza del rubio, lo dejo a su opinión.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: En el anime no se ve el encantamiento de este Hado, por lo que invente este tomando el encantamiento del 31 y 33 y modificándolo un poco.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	4. Fuyu ga kimasu

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Shōten".**

— **Nice— Nami le aplaude.**

— **Nice— el autor también aplaude.**

— **¡Nice! — ambos aplauden.**

 **Hey, hola a todos mis lectores, los saluda Suinrk. Después de dos semanas les traigo el capitulo tan esperado (Eso espero) de Shōten, que creo que no puse su traducción en capítulos anteriores, creo que significa "Ascensión" o "Ascender" ya ni me acuerdo (xD). Para los que vengan de "Descendiente Primordial", me temo que aun no le toca Opening ni Ending a Shōten, así que tendrán que esperar (xD). También me alegra decirles que el técnico llamo a mi padre, y le dijo que supuestamente mi teléfono ya está listo, así que si todo va bien, a partir del martes subiré las imágenes correspondientes. Me enorgullece la cantidad de Fav y Follow que la historia está recibiendo, y espero que continúe así. No los entretengo mas, y que disfruten del cap. Nos leemos al final.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **bladetri** **,** **JMR** **(Responderé tu Review a continuación),** **loko89772** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **aquisea** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **y a** **777Victor777** **, a todos ellos les respondí mediante MP, así que pasemos a responder los Review de los que no tienen cuenta, ni sin antes invitar a todos los que dieron Fav y Follos además de los que leen la historia, dejar un Review indicando si les gusto el cap, no los entretengo mas y vayamos a lo bueno.**

 **Review:**

 **JMR** **: Aquí tienes el cap y que lo disfrutes. Lamentándolo mucho, Hinamori no va a entrar en el Harem, demasiado estoy haciendo en meter a Yuzu, ya que mi idea principal era meter a una chica de cada raza (xD), pero no te preocupes, estuve leyendo en la Wikia de Bleach y me entere de algo que en si no sabía, pero lo sospechaba, a la pequeña Hinamori le va a tocar ser feliz, te lo aseguro (nwn). Nos leemos luego.**

 **Guest: Mmm, veamos si lo pongo de esta manera que vas a leer de aquí a futuro, lo siento por Ichigo, pero va a pasar a ser plato de segunda mesa pronto (xD). Que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Disclamer: Los personaje de Narutoy Bleach pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Nota: No se vayan sin leer las notas finales :).**

 **Capitulo 3** : **Fuyu ga kimasu** **(Llega el invierno)**

Vacaciones, una palabra que tiene muchos significados dependiendo a quien le preguntes, unos dirían que es cuando descansas de los estudios o el trabajo, otros que es pasarse todo el día haciendo el tonto sin preocuparte por nada, y otros simplemente dicen que es un periodo donde las escuelas cierran para que los alumnos no entre, en conclusión, las vacaciones es algo que muchos estudiantes esperan con mucho anhelo, pero eso no se aplica para alguien en particular.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Dónde están mis libros? — la voz de Naruto resonó en la mansión Shiba.

—Naru-nii, estas de vacaciones, disfrútalas— una niña de cabello negro se asomo en la habitación del rubio.

—Necesito entretenerme con algo Karin— Naruto parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

—Por cierto, Yuzu manda a decir que el almuerzo está listo— cerró la puerta para evitar quedar sorda por un grito del rubio.

— ¡Al fin podre salir! — si el almuerzo estaba listo significaba que podría salir de la mansión a llevarle la comida al Capitán Shiba al decimo escuadrón, — ¡Rukia mis libros! — pero eso no quitaba que aun sus libros no aparecían.

-_Comedor_-

— ¿Dónde pusiste sus libros Rukia? — ya en la mesa estaban sentados Rukia, Renji y los integrantes de la familia Shiba excepto Isshin y Kaien.

—Los escondí en mi cuarto Renji— la chica sonrió y su amigo le salió una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

—Siempre tan inteligente Rukia-chan— la señora de la casa le sonrió.

—Gracias Misaki-san, el Baka de Naruto debe de relajarse de vez en cuando, no todo es entrenar, leer y jugar Shōgi— se cayó cuando vio la silueta de Naruto entrar al comedor.

—No sabes cuánto te detesto— lo primero que hizo al entrar fue dirigirle una mirada de odio a la peli-negra.

—Yo también te amo— le guiño el ojo causando que todos en el comedor empezaran a reír excepto dos personas.

—Aquí tienes tu almuerzo Naruto-sensei— la tierna Yuzu le señalo un asiento al frente de ella y en medio de Ichigo y Renji.

—Recuerda que tenemos que llevarle la comida al viejo, para ver también si tus ansiedades se curan por hoy— con su eterno ceño fruncido, Ichigo miro al rubio sentarse a su lado.

—Estar encerrado en tu casa todo el día Ichigo estresa— se escucharon unas palmadas de parte de Misaki.

—Cállense y coman, que el almuerzo se enfría— la mujer vio a los dos chicos con una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

— ¡Hai! — ambos no cuestionaron las palabras de la señora de la casa.

—Misaki-san da miedo— Ganju le susurro a su hermana.

— ¿Tu también Ganju-kun? — ahora miro al pobre Shinigami.

— ¡No Misaki-san! — empezó a comer a un ritmo acelerado.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían llegado a la casa de Ichigo, durante ese tiempo el horario siempre había sido el mismo Naruto; cuando se despertaba hacia Jinzen y entrenaba con sus espíritus durante una hora, después buscaba a Ganju para jugar Shōgi hasta que llegaba la hora del desayudo, al acabar se ponía a repasar algunos puntos en los libros de la academia hasta que llegaba la hora del almuerzo; después iba el junto a Ichigo y Rukia a llevarle el almuerzo al padre de Ichigo en la decima división, esa era la única oportunidad que tenia para salir de los terrenos de los Shiba, ya que como no pertenecía al Seireitei, tenía prohibido vagar por las calles; cuando regresaba entrenaba junto con la hermana menor de Ichigo: Yuzu, ya que al tercer día que llegaron, esta se mostro interesada en el entrenamiento de Naruto y termino uniéndose, después iban a cenar junto a toda la familia Shiba, al llegar a su habitación hacia otra vez Jinzen hasta que su cuerpo no daba para más y terminaba durmiéndose. Ese había sido su horario desde que llego a la mansión Shiba, y más que unas vacaciones, se sentía como si estuviese encerrado.

—Aquí tienen el almuerzo para que se lo lleves a tu padre Ichigo— Misaki le entrego un pequeño paquete a su hijo.

—Está bien, vámonos entonces— fue hacia la puerta principal siendo seguido por Naruto y Rukia.

—Un día de estos me gustaría ir a la primera división— vio un gran edificio con el símbolo de la primera división a lo lejos.

—Ya quisieras, solo los Shinigamis mas fuertes van a ese lugar— miro el edificio por unos momentos y después su vista volvió de nuevo al camino.

—Yo solo he visitado la cuarta división un día que mi madre estaba enferma, y déjame decirte que ese lugar es un completo lio— Ichigo decidió unirse a la conversación.

—Espero que me acepten en la séptima división o en la sexta, esas son las únicas que en realidad me llaman la atención— el rubio embozo una sonrisa.

—Un cerebrito como tú acabaría en la doceava o en el escuadrón de Kidō— Rukia se puso a reír ante la expresión que puso su amigo.

—Yo me conformo con que me acepten en la quinta o en la novena, no quiero quedar en la misma que el viejo— puso una cara de irritado.

—Aun nos queda mucho para…— pero se detuvo al ver una nube de humo a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto? — la chica también se detuvo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señalo a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué es qué? — Ichigo busco lo que Naruto estaba señalando.

— ¡Cuidadooooo! — de pronto Naruto sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho y fue tumbado al suelo.

— ¡Naruto/Condimento! — sus dos amigos corrieron a donde se encontraba, ya que el impacto había sido tal que hasta fue mandado unos metros hacia atrás.

—Itta, eso dolió— puso su mano en la cabeza para calmar el mareo.

—Te dije que te quitaras— una voz infantil proveniente de su pecho lo acuso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? — vio a la causante de ese choque.

Se trataba de una niña pequeña de pelo rosado y una mirada inocente, pero lo que más llamo la atención a Naruto era que esa niña portaba un uniforme de Shinigami. Esta se aparto del rubio y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa, si estaba en lo correcto esa niña no media ni siquiera un metro; debía ser una hija de algún Shinigami de alto rango que estaba jugando a los Shinigami, aunque algo le decía que esa niña no era lo que aparentaba.

—Soy Yachiru Kii-chan ( **Diminutivo de Amarillo** ) — se inflo su pecho con orgullo.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto? — Rukia se acerco preocupada a su amigo.

—Sí, creo que… ¿Ichigo? — vio la cara de impresión que tenía el peli-naranja.

— ¡Me tengo que ir, Ken-chan esta persiguiéndome! ¡Nos vemos luego! — y tal como llego se fue.

—E-e-e-esa era l-la— balbuceo unas palabras inentendibles para los presentes.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ahora? — vio como otra nube de humo llegaba.

Pero al contrario de la peli-rosa, esta se detuvo antes de chocar con los chicos. Al disiparse el polvo vieron como a Ichigo se le iban los colores del rostro, y no era menos, la sola presencia de ese hombre daba miedo. Cuando el polvo se disipo se vio a un hombre alto con el pelo negro con un peinado de punta y que al parecer en cada punta tenía una campana, el rostro del hombre tenía una gran cicatriz y también tenía un parche negro en uno de sus ojos, portaba el uniforme de los Shinigamis además de un Haori blanco algo desgastado. El hombre poso su mirada en cada uno hasta que se centro en Naruto.

—Tú vas a ser un buen adversario en el futuro— algo le decía que eso fue su sentencia de muerte, — ¿Vieron pasar a una niña de pelo rosa? — le pregunto a ellos.

—Se fue por allá— señalo tímidamente la dirección por la que Yachiru se había ido.

— ¡Yachiru! — y al igual que la niña, el hombre se fue corriendo dejando una estela de polvo por el camino.

— ¿Quién era él? — se levanto siendo ayudado por Rukia.

—La Teniente y el Capitán del onceavo escuadrón— tanto Naruto como Rukia abrieron los ojos al escuchar ese dato.

— ¿Esa enana es una Teniente? — Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo de abrir los ojos, Rukia en cambio solo suspiro.

—Que las apariencias no te engañen, en la Sociedad de Almas te puedes encontrar con cualquier cosa, por ejemplo: El capitán del séptimo escuadrón se dice que no es de nuestra clase— el peli-naranja empezó a caminar, habían perdido mucho tiempo ahí.

— ¿Cómo que no es de nuestra clase? — le pregunto al zanahoria.

—Déjalo Rukia, el pobre está asustado por estar en presencia de un Capitán— Ichigo chirrió los dientes, pero no se puso a discutir, ya que de alguna forma el rubio ganaba todas las discusiones.

—Cállense y sigamos a los cuarteles del decimo escuadrón, perdimos mucho tiempo— cuando llegara a casa, se prometió que se encerraría en el cuarto durante el resto del día para no escucharle la voz ni al rubio, ni a la enana.

El resto del camino fue prácticamente aburrido, y el hecho de que todos los días usaran siempre la misma ruta no ayudaba en nada, lo único interesante que encontraban era que pasaban cerca del noveno escuadrón y veían a los novatos entrenar. Al llegar al decimo escuadrón, fueron guiados directamente a la oficina del capitán, dentro se escuchaban unas risas y un par de copas chocando, los tres suspiraron y entraron a la oficina.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Naruto! ¡Mis hijos! — apenas entrar fueron recibidos por un borracho de poca monta.

— ¡Cállate viejo! — antes de que siquiera los tocara, ambos chicos le dieron al mismo tiempo un puñetazo en la cara del borracho mandándolo hacia la pared.

—Vio Taichō, su hijo es un buen niño, le trajo el almuerzo— a Naruto se le tensaron los hombros al escuchar esa voz, — ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hola! — de pronto su cara fue enterrada en un par de montañas.

—…— trataba por todos los medios de liberarse de ese agarre.

— ¡Suelta a Naruto! ¡Lo estas ahogando! — su salvación llego a manos de su amiga Rukia.

—Deberías de estar agradecido, no cualquier mujer te dejaría estar aquí— Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la decima división, una mujer que prefiere dejarle sus responsabilidades como teniente a otras personas, además de emborracharse junto a su Capitán por el día.

—Cállate vieja, no sabes lo que dices— agarro la cabeza del rubio y lo puso en su propio pecho.

— ¡Duele! — Está bien, esa reacción no se la esperaba, —Tus huesos me lastiman Rukia-chan— le salto una vena.

— ¡Baka! ¡Aun te dejo para que veas mis encantos femeninos ¿Y aun así te quejas?! — le agarro de hombros y lo empezó a zarandear.

— ¿Encantos? Pero si ni siquiera eres copa A enana—le señalo la inexistencia de dichos "Encantos".

—Maldita zanahoria, ahora si sabrás con quien te metes— dejo aun muy mareado Naruto en el piso y se puso a perseguir a Ichigo por toda la habitación, y si algo tenía claro el peli-naranja, era que no se debería dejar atrapar por ningún motivo.

—Taichō, Matsumoto, aquí tengo…— la puerta se abrió haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara estático, — ¿Otra vez con sus revueltas? — Hitsugaya Tōshirō, tercer oficial del decimo escuadrón, todo lo contrario a su teniente y capitán.

— ¡Yo Tōshirō! — el rubio saludo al peli-blanco.

—Hola Naruto, ¿Qué se suponen que hacen ustedes? — le devolvió el saludo de manera formal y dejo caer su ira en los responsables de que la oficina este en ese estado.

—Mi pequeño Tōshirō— la mujer de voluptuosos pechos metió al pobre chico entre esas montañas, sin embargo el peli-blanco no mostro emoción alguna, en su lugar solo frunció el ceño.

—Hueles a sake, al igual que usted Taichō, y viendo en la situación en la que esta— vio al Shiba aun incrustado en la pared, —Debo intuir de que aun no completan los reportes de hoy— su vista cambio a una pila de papeles en el escritorio.

—Venga Tōshirō, todavía queda tiempo para entregar esos informes— como si fuera obra de magia, Isshin se incorporo sin ningún signo de haber sido incrustado en la pared.

—Suéltame Matsumoto— como pudo se libero del agarre de su teniente, —Y ustedes, si ya acabaron lo que venían a hacer, mejor será que se vayan, mi Capitán y Teniente tienen trabajo— Ichigo y Rukia asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Nos vemos luego Tōshirō, aun sigo esperando ese entrenamiento de parte tuya— al aparecer el rubio era el único inmune al tono de mando del tercer oficial.

—Cuando tenga un tiempo libre entrenamos Naruto, ahora váyanse— se aparto de la puerta para que el trió de chicos se fueran.

Los tres se fueron antes de que el peli-blanco empezara a repartir regaños en la oficina del padre de Ichigo. Al llegar a la mansión Shiba, cada quien se fue por su lado, Naruto por parte fue al Dojo de la mansión donde seguramente lo estaba esperando la Shiba menor. Aun no se acostumbraba al tamaño de la mansión, que aunque de afuera se viera de tamaño promedio, por dentro era ya otra historia. Estuvo vagando hasta que se encontró a una criada y le pidió las indicaciones para ir al Dojo.

—Perdón por llegar tarde Yuzu-chan— entro con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—No se preocupe Naruto-sensei, llevo solo unos minutos— la castaña se levanto del tatami, —Por cierto— fue al lugar donde se guardaban las espadas de madera y saco algo, —Tome— le extendió una especie de cinturón.

— ¿Qué es esto Yuzu-chan? — agarro el cinturón y comprendió lo que era.

—Es para que guarde sus Zanpaku-Tō, lo hice yo y Oka-san me ayudo a darle los toques finales— Naruto se quito el suyo y se puso ese, —Está hecho con partículas espirituales y reforzado con Reishi, según Oka-san puede aguantar un Getsuga Tenshō de mi padre sin problemas o algo así— Naruto no sabía lo que era un Getsuga Tenshō, pero si era una técnica del padre de Ichigo, entonces ese nuevo cinturón sí que era resistente.

—Gracias Yuzu-chan— agarro sus dos Zanpaku-Tō y se las puso en el nuevo cinturón, Yuki a la derecha y Kaze a la izquierda, después abrazo a la castaña.

—N-no se preocupe Naruto-sensei— la pobre estaba que no aguantaba la vergüenza.

—Bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento— se quito el cinturón y lo colgó en un perchero cercano y agarro una espada de madera al igual que Yuzu, —Enséñame lo que has aprendido de los encuentros anteriores— se coloco en el centro del Dojo y se puso en guardia.

— ¡Hai Naruto-sensei! — imito al rubio con entusiasmo.

-_Horas más tarde, dormitorio de Naruto_-

— ¿No crees que deberías de dormirte? — escucho una voz femenina proveniente de su puerta.

— ¿No crees que deberías de llevar algo más de ropa encima? Ichigo podría verte— sin apartar la mirada de su libro le devolvió la pregunta.

— ¡Baka! — la peli-negra quien solo llevaba una bata de dormir blanca que era un poco transparente, se sonrojo e intento ocultar sus partes.

— ¿Qué quieres? Estas no son horas para que estés despierta— suspiro y dejo su libro a un lado cuando sintió que su amiga se sentó a su lado.

—Lo de hoy me hizo recordar de lo que pasaría cuando nos graduemos de la academia— se encogió en el lugar.

—No te preocupes, según escuche que si no te gusta el escuadrón donde quedaste, puedes pedir un traslado— la hizo acostarse en su pecho y le empezó a acariciar los cabellos.

—Eso lo sé, pero me da miedo separarme de ustedes— cerro los ojos para disfrutar las caricias de Naruto, pocas eran las veces en las que se encontraba en esa posición.

—El Seireitei es pequeño, si nos llegasen a separar, aunque sea una vez a la semana nos podremos ver— sonrió un poco al ver la mirada enojada de Rukia.

—Esa no es la idea Baka— se hundió mas en el pecho de Naruto, —También están el tema de los Hollow— Naruto volvió a suspirar, ese era un tema que su amiga siempre tocaba.

—Los Hollow son lo de menos. Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que mañanas andes toda decaída por culpa del sueño— le palmeo la cabeza como diciendo que ya estaba listo.

—Está bien, te tomare la palabra. Hasta mañana— y se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

—Bueno, ahora lo que sigue— subió sus dos Zanpaku-Tō y las puso junto a él, —Es hora del entrenamiento nocturno— se acomodo para entrar en su mundo interno.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Llegue— anuncio cuando sintió que ya había arribado a su mundo interno, visualizo a Kaze a lo lejos en la misma posición de siempre, —Kaze-chan, ¿Dónde está…?— pero la peli-celeste solo levanto una mano para hacerlo callar.

—Juego Mahjong— bajo la mano.

—Solo dime…—

—Allá— indico a su derecha.

—Gracias Kaze-chan— dejo a la chica sola para irse a buscar a la peli-plata.

— ¡Piensa rápido! — inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras se aparto a un lado.

—Casi lo logras Yuki-chan— miro con una sonrisa a la oji-morado.

—Dentro de poco tendré que aumentar mi capacidad hasta 50%— se coloco en guardia.

—Dentro de poco te alcanzare Yuki-chan— imito la postura de la chica.

—Te enseñare a no imitarme— las palabras anteriores de Naruto parecieron mosquearla.

—Te enseñare lo que puedo hacer Yuki-chan— al parecer no fueron apropósito.

Sin siquiera avisar se lanzo en contra Naruto, y la diferencia que noto Naruto esta vez fue que Yuki buscaba también golpearlo a él, sonrió un poco, Yuki es muy volátil cuando le hacen alguna broma. Dejo de sonreír cuando casi una espada de hielo casi le atraviesa el estomago, se alejo solo un poco para poder crear su propia espada, pero su oponente no se lo permitió y volvió a tratar de hacerlo brocheta, para poder esquivarlo solo se dejo caer, tener un espacio donde exactamente no existe el arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha es a veces una ventaja.

Aprovechando su posición, creó su propia espada y se tuvo que poner a la defensiva para evitar que la espada de Yuki lo golpeara. En ese momento puso todo su conocimiento y practica de Zanjutsu para poder estar a la altura de la habilidad de su oponente, ser un espíritu que tiene mucha experiencia debe ser muy bueno, pero para Naruto no era exactamente bueno. En un último choque se separo de Yuki y empezó a jadear, toda su cara estaba llena de cortes, además de que su ropa estaba casi hecha jirones, Yuki por otro lado… estaba más fresca que una lechuga.

Con un solo pensamiento todas las heridas se sanaron y su ropa se recupero, pero aun así su cansancio no se iba. Yuki al ver que su oponente se había curado las heridas, volvió a cargar en su contra, no le había avisado que ya había pasado a usar un 50% de su capacidad total, ciertamente Naruto era alguien digno de mención, aunque lástima que se necesita un poco más para que las habilidades que adquirió en el mundo interno pasen al mundo real, si Yuki se ponía a comparar el nivel de poder del Naruto del espacio mental, casi llegaría a la par de un capitán, y eso que solo era poder en bruto, aun le faltaba experiencia en combate. Lo que no sabía Naruto, era que ya con un 50% de la capacidad de Yuki, ella ya podría usar sus habilidades de Zanpaku-Tō, lo que también era un misterio para Naruto.

Naruto paró en seco cuando vio que la nieve de los alrededores se empezaba a juntar en distintas zonas y empezaba a tomar forma humana. Su quijada casi toda el suelo (Si es que hay suelo en ese mundo) cuando las figuras de nieves tomaron la forma de Yuki. Las figuras se empezaron a mover a la velocidad normal de Yuki, lo que hacía que Naruto no supiera a cual atacar, ya que muchas Yuki moviéndose de aquí para allá lo desconcertaba, se tuvo que mover a un lado cuando su instinto se lo advirtió, así evito ser cortado en dos por la espada de una de las Yuki, pero la hoja de esa espada emitía un brillo inusual.

—Hime— la voz de Kaze paró en seco a Yuki.

— ¿Qué paso? Estamos entre…— pero cerró la boca cuando vio el rostro de su amiga.

— ¿Qué paso Kaze-chan? — entre jadeos, Naruto se acerco a donde estaba la peli-celeste.

—Mira— apunto hacia donde estaba jugando antes, exactamente a su juego ahora destruido de Mahjong.

—P-perdón, n-n-no l-lo qu-quise ha-hacer— Naruto no comprendía el porqué Yuki se había puesto tan nerviosa.

—Naruto-sama, creo que su entrenamiento puede esperar hasta mañana— le dedico una reverencia a Naruto.

—Está bien Kaze-chan, hasta mañana— no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero algo si sabía, y era que no le convenía estar en ese lugar en esos momentos.

— ¡Traidor! — fue lo último que escucho antes de salir de su mundo interno.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Solo espero que Kaze-chan no deje invalida a Yuki-chan— y con ese pensamiento en mente, se durmió.

-_Tiempo después, primer día de clases_-

— ¿Qué creen que nos esperen en este nuevo año? —aunque parece increíble, Renji parecía ser el más entusiasta.

—No se Renji, pero yo quiero un año tranquilo— se cohibió al sentir las miradas de las chicas pertenecientes a su club de fans.

—Malditas rameras— Rukia les dirigió una mirada de muerte que pareció intimidar a la mayoría.

—Yo pienso igual que condimento, un año tranquilo es lo mejor que se puede pedir— suspiro cuando vio el salón de clases.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya armando jaleo? — el peli-rojo señalo una multitud de estudiantes mas al fondo del pasillo formando un circulo.

— ¿Qué pasara? — de los cuatro, Rukia parecía ser la más curiosa.

—No lo sé, pero vayamos a ver, acompáñame Ichigo— por si acaso, Naruto se preparo para sacar sus Zanpaku-Tō.

—Y yo que dije que quería un año tranquilo— frunció el ceño… más de lo que tenía.

Se acercaron y como pudieron se hicieron paso a través de la multitud, al llegar a primera fila Naruto sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza debido a la rabia que sentía, frente a él estaba dos chicos de aparentemente un grado superior y en el suelo estaba una fémina que ya conocían a la perfección, Hinamori Momo, se dispuso a sacar una de sus Zanpaku-Tō, pero Ichigo le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera.

—Vamos cariño, alguien de tu clase debería de sentirse alagada porque alguien como yo te pida eso— uno de los dos chicos se agacho y le agarro el rostro a la su compañera.

—Primero que me coma un Hollow antes de convertirme en tu esclava— prácticamente le escupió la cara.

— ¡Maldita! Agárrala, le enseñare a esta puta quiénes son sus superiores— le hizo señas al que parecía ser su subordinado.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a llorar con tu mama? — decidió que ya era hora de actuar.

— ¿Quién…?— pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando se fijo quien había hablado.

— Kai, creo que es hora de irnos— el otro se puso en su espalda.

—Esto lo va a saber Kaito-sama— y junto a su subordinado se fue.

— ¿Eh? — ni Naruto ni Ichigo sabían lo que acababa de pasar.

—Naruto-san, muchas gracias— Hinamori se inclino ante el rubio para demostrarle sus agradecimientos.

— No te preocupes Hinamori-san, pero ¿Qué hacías aquí? — le pregunto a la chica mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el salón de clases aprovechando de que la multitud se estaba dispersando.

—Ese chico es heredero de una de las familias nobles menores, y mi familia esta un escalón por debajo de la de él, así que quiso aprovechar eso y me quería como su concubina— bajo la mirada triste.

—Nunca entenderé la aristocracia, pero no te preocupes— la chica alzo la cabeza para verlo a la cara, —Solo dime lo que pase y te protegeré— embozo una sonrisa marca registrada.

— ¡H-hai! — asintió alegre.

—Baka— de repente una peli-negra le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—Duele Rukia-chan— se quejo ante su atacante.

—No me interesa, eso te pasa por flirtear con personas al azar. Hola Momo-san— se inclino para saludar a la peli-negra.

—Hola Rukia-san— de devolvió el saludo.

—Ustedes, mejor vayamos al salón, que las clases están por empezar— ahora fue el turno del peli-rojo de entrar en escena.

— ¿Qué más da? — Naruto suspiro y siguió a sus amigos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Nos volvemos a ver, bienvenidos sean todos— la que era su profesora de caligrafía en el año pasado, —Este nuevo año va a ser casi igual que el anterior en cuanto a las diferentes clases que vera, pero aparte de las clases que vieron el año pasado, se les van a sumar unas cuantas mas, entre ellas están: Hohō, estudio del básico del Kaidō y Meditación, aunque esta última solo la tendrán los viernes solo durante treinta minutos— en la pizarra había escrito el nombre de cada clase nombrada, y seguidamente trazo una línea dividiendo la pizarra en dos, —Además de que también podrán optar por clases extras para mejorar sus calificaciones o si tienen alguna deficiencia, en sus horarios se les asigno unas horas libres para este propósito—se dio vuelta para mirar a sus estudiantes, —Ahora empecemos con la clase de hoy, como verán…— agarro su propio libro y empezó a explicar.

— ¿Qué te parece? — codeo a su amigo rubio.

—No sé Renji, prefiero agarrar esas horas para entrenar— le contesto sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Yo creo que optare a una referente a la teoría para no reprobar esa parte—el peli-rojo se había olvidado completamente de que estaban en clase.

—Yo quiero cualquier clase donde no esté mi padre— el peli-naranja se unió a la conversación.

—Concuerdo contigo Ichigo— le alzo el pulgar.

—Chicos— el rubio se metió aun más en su libro.

— ¿Qué paso? — el peli-rojo miro el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¿Algo que ofrecer a la clase Abarai-san? — de pronto la voz de la profesora sonaba muy cerca suya.

— ¡No profesora, disculpe! —su piel se puso pálida al ver que la profesora estaba delante suya.

—Entonces no interrumpa mi clase— se dio media vuelta y regreso al frente de la clase.

—Será mejor que se callen ustedes— Rukia los miro a los tres con el ceño fruncido.

Después de clase fueron al comedor donde como siempre pidieron su almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa vacía, lo que les extrañaba era el hecho de que los estudiantes que estaban ahí murmuraban mucho mientras los miraban, y eso era algo que a Naruto le empezaba a mosquear, pero se aguanto las ganas. Al terminar de comer se apresuraron a salir de ese lugar e ir al sitio donde estaban los anuncios para las clases optativas.

Al final Renji termino por inscribirse en clase de caligrafía, que casualmente la impartía el profesor Aizen, Ichigo se inscribió en la clase de Kidō por sus malas notas en esa materia el año anterior; Rukia si la tuvo más difícil para elegir, ya que casi todas las clases optativas disponibles le llamaban la atención, pero decidió inscribirse en la misma clase que Ichigo, Naruto mantuvo su posición y no se inscribió en ninguna clase.

Después de una clase más, entraron a lo que sería su primera clase de Hohō. El área estaba llena de diversos obstáculos, aunque también había un pequeño espacio despejado de cien metros cuadrados más o menos. Cuando toda la clase estuvo ya en ese lugar y el timbre sonó, se pusieron a esperar al profesor de Hohō, esperaron, esperaron aun más, y siguieron esperando; ya muchos se estaban empezando a cansar de esperar al profesor y ahí fue cuando algo choco contra una pared a un lado de ellos.

—Hola a todos, soy su profesor de Hohō— de entre el polvo salió un hombre todo mascullado debido al impacto, —Perdón por el retraso, es que vi un buen almuerzo en el comedor y no me resistí— a más de uno le salió una gota estilo anime ante la explicación de su profesor.

— ¿Estaba bueno sensei? — todo el mundo volteo a ver al que había hecho esa pregunta.

— ¡Excelente! — la gota que les salió les creció todavía más, —Pasemos a la clase de Hohō entonces— se aclaro la garganta, —El Hohō o Método del paso no es más que llegar desde el punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos posibles, es más o menos así— y se movió a una velocidad que a ojos de muchos pareció como si se tele-transportara hacia el comienzo de la pista de obstáculos, y seguidamente volvió tal y como se había ido, —Claro, no espero que todos lo logren a esa velocidad en un año, el Hohō es un arte que requiere superación personal, solo ustedes son capaces de mejorar en su Hohō, yo solo voy a estar guiándolos durante todo el año— la primera impresión que había dado se fue al caño cuando termino la explicación, —Ahora si serian tan amables de empezar a practicar cada uno en aquella pista libre, les daré una pista: Acumulen Reiatsu en sus pies, pero no demasiado si no quieren acabar moviéndose más de lo que su cerebro puede procesar— lo ultimo lo dijo mas en un tono de burla.

— ¿Cómo crees que les vaya? — Naruto vio a sus dos amigos.

—Me imagino que les irá bien, el Hohō no es 100% Kidō— a Rukia se le bajo una gota estilo anime mientras veía al peli-naranja y al peli-rojo.

—Suerte entonces— se alejo para no estorbar a su amiga, —Muy bien Naruto, has hecho esto muchas veces en tus entrenamientos con Yuki-chan, es hora de que lo pongas en práctica en el mundo real— se mentalizo mientras recordaba todas esas veces en la que usaba el Shunpo en sus entrenamientos con Yuki.

Se concentro haciendo fluir el reiatsu por todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y finalmente dio un paso. Todo paso como si hubiese sido un borrón, en un momento estaba a en casi la mitad de la zona libre y en otro estaba en el lado opuesto de esta, sonrió con autosuficiencia, el Hohō en verdad que era más fácil aquí donde las leyes de la física aplicaban que en su mundo interno donde tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no seguir de largo, se preparo y volvió a ejecutar el Shunpo para tratar de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Al final de la clase se podían ver a muchos de sus compañeros con leves fracturas en el cuerpo por terminar estrellándose en algún sitio, otros jadeando completamente cansados y alguno que otro feliz por hacer algún avance. Por lo que escucho de sus amigos, los tres no habían tenido ningún problema en el Shunpo, es más, parecía que Ichigo y Renji se pelearon para saber quién de los dos era el más rápido. Decidieron pasar el resto de tiempo libre que les quedaba en los terrenos cerca de los dormitorios.

—El Hohō es fácil, pero el reiatsu que gasta es impresionante— Renji se desplomo en uno de los bancos.

—En la carrera que hiciste con Ichigo usaste demasiado reiatsu en tus pies— la peli-negra lo regaño.

—Pero le termine ganando, y eso es lo que cuenta— miro de forma burlona a Ichigo.

— ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Naruto? — El peli-naranja se sentó al lado del oji-azul, —No nos dijiste al final el cómo te había ido— ahora que lo recordaba eso era cierto.

—Digamos que creo que nací para esto— le alzo el pulgar con entusiasmo.

—Solo estas alardeando— la chica le entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Ustedes! — escucharon una voz llamándolos desde sus espaldas.

Se voltearon y vieron a un grupo de cinco personas donde reconocieron a los dos de esta mañana, además de eso, el que parecía ser el líder, un joven de cabello azul, ojos verde agua y piel ligeramente bronceada, se les acercaba con una mirada de superioridad; Naruto por instinto se puso delante de Rukia, Renji e Ichigo se pusieron en alerta de cualquier intento hostil, pero al parecer Ichigo conocía al peli-azul, ya que su expresión se frunció aun mas.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es Naruto? — pregunto una vez estuvo a pocos metros del grupo.

—Soy yo, ¿Algún problema? — dio un paso al frente y lo miro con una expresión seria.

—Uno de mis chicos me dijo que tu le diste problema— el porte de superioridad no fue abandonado en ningún momento.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado— uno de los subordinados del peli-azul se molesto y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse en contra Naruto, pero la voz de su líder lo calmo.

—Mmm, quiero ver si los rumores son ciertos— esas palabras le dieron mala espina a Naruto, —Dos días después del segundo examen, detrás del área de entrenamiento 4, después de clase, te espero para ver si estas a la altura de lo que se dice de ti— y sin esperar respuesta de Naruto, se dio media vuelta y se fue junto a su pandilla.

— ¿Quién era él? Ni siquiera dijo su nombre— Rukia mas que sorprendida se mostraba enojada.

—Kaito Kurohebi, heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas del Seireitei— Ichigo frunció el ceño claramente disgustado.

— ¿Qué tiene el de bueno? — aunque trato de usar un todo burlón, no le salió del todo bien.

—La fama de su familia es casi tan grande que prácticamente es considerada la sexta Familia noble— ante eso, Naruto se sentó con una mirada sumamente seria.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto? — Rukia se sentó a su lado.

—Si huyo quedare marcado, voy a asistir a su combate— la chica pareció disgustada con esa respuesta.

—Naruto, no te confíes— el rubio volteo a ver al peli-naranja, —Las habilidades de Kaito están ya a la par de un Shinigami, hasta se dice que logro el Shikai, el simple hecho de que aun este en la academia es por un castigo de su padre, así que no te lo tomes a la ligera— era la primera vez que Ichigo usaba ese tono en Naruto.

— ¡Muy bien! Me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana— ante las caras de incredulidad de todos, Naruto se fue como si nada hubiese pasado, — _Tengo que hablar con ellas_ — con ese pensamiento en mente, apresuro el paso hacia su dormitorio.

-_Tiempo después, Mundo interno de Naruto_-

— ¡Por favor! — Vemos a un Naruto arrodillado frente a unas muy sorprendidas Kaze y Yuki, —Díganme sus nombres— volvió a repetir la misma petición.

—Sabes nuestras condiciones— Kaze fue la primera en recuperarse y siguió jugando Solitario.

—Pero, si no obtengo el Shikai, no le podre ganar a ese idiota— Naruto alzo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada determinada de Yuki.

—Entonces anda a prepararte, el entrenamiento se intensificara para que me puedas tocar— le señalo hacia su derecha.

— ¡Entendido! — se levanto y fue al lugar a esperar a Yuki.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, Kaze lanzo esa pregunta.

—Naruto-kun no está lo suficientemente preparado para que libere todo nuestro poder, pero con esa determinación lo lograra— fijo su vista en la dirección por la que había ido el rubio, — O ¿Prefieres ser tú la primera? — le dirigió una sonrisa picara a Kaze.

—Hime— suspiro, —Naruto-sama no está preparado mentalmente para que yo le diga mi nombre, recuerda: Tú eres fuerza física y yo soy mental, desgraciadamente Naruto-sama se ha centrado más en entrenar físicamente para derrotarte que mentalmente para ganarme, si sigue así nunca va a lograr que yo le diga mi nombre— la peli-celeste se levanto, —Y ni hablemos del Bankai— pero al decir esas palabras, un tinte rojizo coloro sus mejillas.

—Oh, la gran Soyo-sama se sonrojo, ¿Quién diría que alguien tan tímida y reservada como tu pensaría en esas cosas?— eso solo logro que el sonrojo de la peli-celeste aumentara.

—Sabes que odio que me llames así— la trato de ignorar invocando otro juego.

—Entonces no me llames Hime— se cruzo de brazos con un gesto triunfador.

—Touche, anda con Naruto-sama— una media sonrisa adorno su cara.

-_Dos meses más tarde_-

En todo ese tiempo Naruto se había mostrado un poco distanciado con sus amigos, pero no distanciado en el sentido de que ya no se juntaba con ellos, si no que parecía que su mente siempre estaba en otro lugar, además de que cada día se le veía cansado, pero sorprendentemente su rendimiento académico no bajo en lo absoluto. Durante las clases prácticas sin embargo, su participación era más activa que de costumbre, aunque ya en eso no se sorprendían mucho, total, le esperaba una dura prueba dentro de seis meses, que aunque suene lejos, eso puede pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por la academia ya se escuchaban rumores sobre la inminente lucha, y eso incluía las apuestas clandestinas. Según lo que Ichigo había escuchado la ultima vez, las apuestas estaban prácticamente igualadas entre Naruto y Kaito, ahí era cuando la popularidad de Naruto estaba a la par con la nobleza de Kaito. Cuando iban por los pasillos, no se hacían esperar las palabras de ánimo de parte de algunos estudiantes y claro, las confesiones del club de fans de Naruto, pero este no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Durante su clase de Zanjutsu, le había tocado de compañero Ichigo, por una parte sonrió, ya que sabía que el nivel del peli-naranja era un poco superior al de sus compañeros, pero por otro lado sabía que Ichigo se contendría para no causar mucho desastre, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Mientras tenía su duelo con Ichigo se le vino a la mente los entrenamientos con Yuki, ciertamente esa mujer era el infierno hecho hielo, todas las veces que entrenaba con ella, siempre acababa en el filo de la muerte, aunque literalmente no podía morir en su mundo mental, pero menos mal que estaba Kaze para ayudarlo a recuperarse mientras jugaban alguna partida de un juego al azar elegido por la peli-celeste.

— ¡Naruto detente! — ese grito hizo que volviera a la normalidad.

De pronto sintió un sentimiento extremo de culpabilidad al ver que estaba a punto de clavarle su Zanpaku-Tō a un semiconsciente Ichigo. Su padre, Isshin, al ver a su hijo en peligro y que sus gritos no llegaban a Naruto, corrió para tratar de noquearlo para que no cometiera un acto atroz, pero al parecer el grito de Rukia hizo parar a Naruto. El rubio solo guardo su Zanpaku-Tō y se fue a sentar en los bancos, ninguna expresión pasaba por su cara, estaba en blanco.

*Plaf*

El fuerte sonido de una cachetada resonó por toda el área haciendo que los que aun no estaban conscientes de la situación, voltearan a ver. Naruto alzo su mirada sorprendida y miro a la causante de semejante acto. Rukia tenía una mirada de total furia en su cara, y su mano alzada se preparaba para volverle a meterle otra cachetada a Naruto, pero respiro profundo y eligió las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, no quería montar una escena frente a todos sus compañeros y acto seguido se sentó a su lado.

—Me tienes preocupada Naruto, no; nos tienes preocupados— le puso su mano en el hombro, —Desde que ese tal Kaito te desafío a un duelo has estado totalmente ido, ni siquiera hablas con nosotros, y justo ahora casi matas a Ichigo— señalo al peli-naranja, quien yacía en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

—Yo…— no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

—No tienes porque sobre esforzarte, eso solo causara que te pase algo o que le hagas algo a otras personas— le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo solo quiero protegerlo a ustedes— murmuro por lo bajo, pero fue escuchado por la peli-negra.

—Y lo haces, pero también tienes que protegerte a ti mismo— esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Naruto.

—Está bien, te tomare la palabra— sus prioridades cambiaron un poco.

—Ese es el Naruto que am… digo, que queremos— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue apresurada del lado del rubio.

—Muy bien, primero a disculparme con Ichigo— se centro mentalmente y se levanto dispuesto a cumplir con esa tarea.

-_Anochecer, Mundo interno de Naruto_-

— ¿Entonces no quieres entrenar hoy? — la peli-plata veía el juego entre Naruto y Kaze.

—No todo en la guerra es solo fuerza bruta, necesito idear una estrategia para mi duelo— respondía vagamente a las preguntas de Yuki por estar concentrado en el juego, pero…

—Gane— simplemente no lograba ni estar cerca de ganarle a Kaze.

—Bueno, yo iré por ahí a entrenar— hizo un ademan con sus manos de irse y simplemente desapareció.

—Explícame mas sobre mi Mundo interno Kaze-chan— esa pregunta le trajo curiosidad a la peli-celeste.

—Pensé que nunca harías esa pregunta Naruto-sama— la chica embozo una sonrisa e hizo aparecer un tablero de "Serpientes y Escaleras".

— ¿Vamos a jugar este juego ahora? — era la primera vez que veía ese juego.

—No, mira— agarro las fichas, —Serpientes y Escaleras es un juego donde si caes en una escalera toca subir, pero si caes en una serpiente bajas— uso las fichas como ejemplo, —En tu Mundo interno no hay leyes de la lógica, no todo lo que sube baja, ni existe direccionales, digamos que es todo como este juego, el tablero te dice lo que tienes que hacer, pero tú decides si quieres seguir las reglas— explico tal y como una profesional, sin embargo…

—No entendí nada— la peli-celeste solo suspiro.

—Imagina que todo tu Mundo interno es un tablero de juego— señalizo todo a su alrededor, —El tablero te dice que deberías de estar acorde a tu sentido lógico del espacio, o sea, recto, no de cabeza— el rubio asintió como entendiendo la explicación, —Sin embargo mira— Naruto vio impresionado como la peli-celeste sin mover un dedo termino de cabeza, pero sin embargo, sus cabellos no "Cayeron", si no que hizo ver como si él era el que estuviera de cabeza, —Yo desafié las reglas del tablero que me decía que esto es estar de cabeza, y las modifique para que desde mi punto de vista, fueras tu el que estuviera de cabeza— Naruto se levanto entusiasmado ( ***1** )

— ¡Vale! — todo parecía tomar sentido poco a poco en su mente, —Pero una pregunta Kaze-chan— la chica volvió a quedar recta desde el punto de vista de Naruto y lo miro curiosa.

— ¿Qué paso? — borro el juego de Serpientes y Escaleras, pero de pronto se dio un golpe mental al recordar un juego donde le podría haber explicado mejor a su dueño.

—Nunca te he visto luchar, y eso es algo que me gustaría— la peli-celeste alzo una ceja.

—O sea, ¿Me quieres ver en acción como dice Hime? — El rubio asintió, —Esta bien, prepárate entonces— se levanto y respiro hondo.

Su mano fue a la parte trasera de su espalda y como si fuera magia saco una especie de sable color negro con el filo color celeste y tres cortes semicirculares en el lado opuesto de la hoja. El mango era uno parecido a las espadas piratas que había visto en los libros de historia, con una guarda que protegía la mano otra protección similar en el lado opuesto, en la otra parte del mango tenía como una especie de filo extra el cual no le veía utilidad, y finalmente en la parte final del mango tenía como una especie de cinta que casi tenia la misma longitud de la hoja de la espada.

—Esa no se parece a las espadas de hielo— con el simple hecho de ver esa espada le entro un escalofrío.

—Esta soy yo cuando te diga mi nombre, o sea, tu Shikai— paso el dedo índice y medio por la hoja, —Prepárate— blandió la espada y se puso en guardia.

—Estoy listo— invoco una espada de hielo ordinaria.

—Eagyuappu ( **Vacio de aire** ) — sus instintos le gritaron que se apartara, y justo a tiempo para que una onda en forma de media luna no lo terminara picando en dos, —Te descuidaste— escucho la voz de Kaze a sus espaldas y después sintió como una presión de aire lo impulsaba lejos de la chica, —Feshingu: Ichi-ban ( **Esgrima: Primero** ) — por un momento se puso en la pose inicial de un esgrimista y volvió a desaparecer.

—No tan rápido— interpreto las intensiones de Kaze e inquirió que lo iba a atacar por detrás otra vez, sin embargo apareció frente suyo.

—Descuido— volvió a tocarlo con la espada, sin embargo, volvió a sentir la misma presión de aire pero esta vez más fuerte, —Feshingu: Ni-ban ( **Esgrima: Segundo** ) — se volvió a poner en pose esgrimista.

— _Está a un nivel diferente a Yuki-chan, aunque también podría estar usando más poder que ella_ — esa era la explicación que le podría dar al poder que demostraba la peli-celeste.

—Por cierto, estoy usando menos del 50% de mi capacidad— y como si leyera sus pensamientos, dijo esas palabras.

— ¿Qué? — no podía creerlo.

—Otro descuido— apareció a su izquierda otra vez, y nuevamente lo toco con la espada y volvió a sentir esa presión de aire que esta vez le dejo sin aliento, —Feshingu: San-ban ( **Esgrima: Tercero** ) — volvió a adquirir la misma pose.

—Me lleva la…— se trato de levantar, pero…

—Apertura— apareció esta vez de cabeza sobre él, y nuevamente lo toco con la espada en su espalda, —Feshingu: Yon-ban ( **Esgrima: Cuarto** ) — esta vez no adquirió la pose, si no que guardo la espada en el mismo lugar de donde la saco.

—No puedo mas— trataba de hacer lo posible para levantarse, pero simplemente no podía, sentía como si todos sus huesos estuvieran hechos polvo.

—Hime aguanta hasta el octavo golpe, así que has avanzado mucho, si hubiera usado esa técnica contigo la primera vez que nos conocimos, todos tus huesos se hubieran polvorizado con solo el primer golpe— se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Eso no ayuda— mascullo haciendo sonreír a la peli-celeste.

—Mejor vaya a dormir Naruto-sama, necesita estar en buena forma el día de mañana— le sugirió.

—Te tomare la palabra— se toco el cuerpo adolorido y se dispuso a salir de su Mundo interno.

—Espero que estés preparado para soportar nuestro poder Naruto-sama— cerro los ojos y suspiro hondo, —Listo, arregle la deformación en el Mundo interno, Hime me debe una grande— se sentó en el lugar e invoco unas cartas.

-_Un día antes del duelo de Naruto y Kaito_-

Seis meses han pasado desde el incidente e Naruto con Ichigo, pero eso no fue nada que unas disculpas no arreglaran por lo que su amistad no se vio afectada. Desde ese día Naruto había vuelta a ser el mismo, hasta se veía más inteligente, pero eso debían ser imaginaciones de sus amigos. Y hablando de amigos, Hinamori y Kira se habían unido a su grupo, y lo que sorprendió a los chicos, fue que el Kira era casi tan inteligente que Naruto, tal vez esa era la razón por la que siempre ocupaba el segundo lugar, sin embargo en cuanto a las clases prácticas, era como el promedio.

Desde que solo faltaba un día, los rumores corrían en la academia como si fuera pan caliente, las apuestas clandestinas estaban en su fase final y aun a los chicos no les terminaba de sorprender el cómo los profesores aun no se habían dado cuenta de todo todavía. Ellos habían tenido algunos altercados con Kaito y compañía, pero no pasaba de unas cuantas palabras de odio, lo que menos ellos querían era que la pelea se adelantara, pero ya mañana era el día definitivo, donde se jugaría el papel del estudiante más fuerte, o eso habían escuchado de algunos alumnos.

— ¿Estás listo para mañana Naruto? — los seis se habían sentado en una de las mesas del patio de la academia.

—Creo que si Rukia, pero lo que me preocupa es si llegase a usar el Shikai— ese era un punto para tomar en consideración.

—Estaremos apoyándote Naruto-kun— Hinamori le alzo el pulgar en signo de aceptación.

—Estoy con Hinamori-chan— igualmente el Kira le brindo su apoyo.

—Sabes que si llegas a perder Karin me dijo que te iba a hacer la vida imposible— tanto al rubio como a Renji les entro un escalofrío.

—Yo siendo tu Naruto gano— el peli-naranja secundo al Abarai.

—Ya dejen a Naruto, demasiada presión tiene como para que ustedes también le pongan más peso— Rukia entro en su modo "Sobre protectora".

—No se diga mas— Kira se levanto de la mesa, —Será mejor que Naruto-kun vaya a dormir de una buena vez— más de uno estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Eh?, pero si aun no tengo sueño— no podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran eligiendo por él.

—Ya se dijo Naruto, a tu habitación— Rukia se levanto y hablo con un tono que no admitía un "No" como respuesta.

—Está bien… _Malditas enanas que se creen las_ …— se levanto y se puso a caminar mientras murmuraba maldiciones en contra la peli-negra.

— ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun? — Había visto el movimiento de labios de su amigo y le pregunto con una voz increíblemente dulce.

— ¡Nada! — se enderezo y corrió tan rápido que pareciera que hubiese usado el Shunpo.

-_Mundo interno_-

—Entonces mañana es tu enfrentamiento— una muy feliz Yuki le hablaba a un Naruto arrodillado.

—Y exactamente ¿Por qué estoy arrodillado? — ahora que se ponía a pensar, no tenía ni idea del porque se encontraba así.

—Yo te arrodille ¡¿Algún problema Gaki?! — una extraña sombra cubrió la cara de Yuki haciéndola ver diabólica.

— ¡No señora! — rápidamente negó y bajo la mirada.

— ¡Maldito Gaki, no soy tan vieja! — le puso su pie derecho en la cabeza de Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces Hime? — Kaze apareció de pronto al lado de Yuki, —Estaba jugando y escuche ruidos— aun no se fijaba en la presencia de Naruto.

—Nada— dejo de maltratar a Naruto y se puso a silbar.

—Kaze-chan…— levanto la vista y llamo el nombre de la peli-celeste mientras unas lágrimas de cocodrilo salían de sus ojos.

—Naruto-sama ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? — se agacho para quedar a la altura de su maestro.

—Acabo de…— pero se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, rápidamente se levanto con la cara toda roja y se alejo del lugar a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a las Fuerzas Especiales.

— ¿Eh? ¿Naruto-sama? — Kaze miraba confundida la dirección a la cual Naruto había tomado.

—Eh— volteo ante el llamado de la peli-plata, —Llevas falda corta, y te agachas, ¿No crees que pasa algo? — embozo una sonrisa cuando vio que la cara de la peli-celeste empezó a colorearse.

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡No fue mi intensión! — Oh si, Naruto había visto las bragas de Kaze en todo su esplendor.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de unos minutos buscando a Naruto, ahora nos encontramos en un punto "X" del Mundo interno de Naruto donde Kaze con un fuerte sonrojo trataba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en su juego, Naruto con un sonrojo un poco menor miraba de reojo a la peli-celeste, pero inmediatamente apartaba la mirada, y Yuki miraba toda esa "Interacción" con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes que si quieres ver a Kaze en bragas solo tienes que pedírselo? Ella no se podrá negar ante esa orden— lanzo más leña al fuego.

— ¡Eso no viene al tema! — los dos le gritaron a Yuki muy sincronizados.

—Entonces te enseño las mías— agarro su falda y se la empezó a levantar, pero un fuerte viento se lo impidió.

—Por favor Hime, ve al grano— todo rastro de vergüenza se había borrado y le dirigía una mirada de muerte a la peli-plata.

—Está bien, está bien, entiendo; quieres ser la primera en ofrecerle tu inocencia a Naruto-kun y por eso no quieres que yo le enseñe mis bragas— el rubio no pudo más y se desmayo.

— ¡Hime! — Kaze se levanto y sus ojos se tornaron de un color celeste y le salió un aura transparente.

— ¡Matanga dijo la changa! — agarro a Naruto de la camisa y se fue corriendo.

Kaze solo suspiro y regreso a su forma original, — ¿Darle mi inocencia a Naruto-sama? — las palabras de Yuki resonaban en su mente, hasta se imagino escena donde ella y Naruto hacían… cosas de adultos, — ¡Kyaaa! — se cubrió la cara para tratar de tapar su vergüenza.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Muy bien Naruto-kun, esta es tu última oportunidad de tocarme antes de tu duelo de mañana— se puso en guardia con la espada de hielo en su mano.

—Entendido Yuki-chan— el rubio la imito.

—Pero se gentil ¿Si? — eso desconcertó a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — descuido su defensa ante esas palabras.

— ¡No te descuides! — no dejo al rubio volverse a poner en guardia cuando ya lo empezó a atacar.

Naruto no podía hacer nada más que defenderse como podía de los embates de Yuki, ya que al descuidar su defensa le hacía más difícil el contraatacar, pero cuando logro ver una pequeña abertura en los ataques de la peli-plata no tardo en usarla a su favor; para su mala suerte esa abertura resulto ser una trampa y si no fuera por sus ya desarrollados instintos, tendría un gran hueco en el lugar donde iría su corazón, aunque la idea de… sacudió su cabeza borrando los pensamientos pervertidos.

Yuki se separo un poco de Naruto y esto fue aprovechado por el rubio para poder recuperar su posición y atacar a la oji-morada. Yuki tenía que admitir, el nivel de Naruto había aumentado mucho desde la primera vez que se encontraron, y la prueba de ello era que le estaba haciendo frente incluso ella usando el 50% de su poder total, ya no podía esperar el día en que Naruto se ganara el derecho de usar todo su poder a todo esplendor; ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, pero también hizo que su defensa fuera descuidada y casi pago las consecuencia de esa acción.

Recordó todo lo que había dicho Kaze hace meses, hasta ahora no lo había puesto en práctica, pero si de verdad quería tocar a Yuki, tendría que recurrir a usar el tablero a su favor. Desapareció de la vista de Yuki, esta pensó que se trataba de Shunpo, pero el rubio no apareció detrás de ella, si no por debajo, pero cuando iba a bloquear el ataque, el rubio volvió a desaparecer y reapareció de cabeza atrás suya, como pudo volvió a bloquear el ataque. Cada vez esos raros movimientos del rubio se repetían cada vez más rápidos, pero de inmediato comprendió lo que estaba pasando, sonrió y mentalmente pensó:

— _Lo hiciste Naruto-kun, completaste la primera etapa del entrenamiento_ — y simplemente se quedo quieta para que Naruto la tocara con la espada.

—Lo logre, ¡Lo logre! — no podía creérselo, se limpio los ojos usando su mano libre para ver si la punta de su espada tocando el estomago de Yuki era real.

—En verdad lo hiciste Naruto-kun, te felicito— la chica se relajo haciendo desaparecer su espada.

—Tanto trabajo dio sus frutos, ahora no puedo esperar a ganarle a Kaze-chan— al parecer se había olvidado de una cosa.

—Tu esfuerzo merece una recompensa Naruto-kun— Yuki se empezó a acercar a Naruto.

—Oh, es verdad; tu nombre— de inmediato se quedo quieto y miro con una expresión seria a Yuki.

—Pues veraz, mi nombre es…— le susurro unas cosas en el oído del rubio, —Ahora vete a dormir, mañana te espera un gran día— se separo y le sonrió.

— ¡Sí! Mañana nos vemos— cerro los ojos para poder irse de su Mundo Interior.

—Pero antes…— justo antes de desaparecer, sintió una sensación placentera en sus labios.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Espera! — abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose en su habitación, suspiro y volteo a ver la cama de su compañero de habitación solo para encontrarla vacía, —Aun no regresa, bueno, creo que me dormiré, necesito mucha energía para mañana— bajo ambas Zanpaku-Tō y se acomodo en la cama.

-_Al día siguiente, hora del encuentro_-

—Veo que a la final viniste— desde el otro lado del campo, Kaito lo miraba con su eterna expresión de superioridad.

—No soy de esos que escapan— le combatió la mirada.

El lugar estaba rodeado de alumnos de la academia que venían a presenciar el duelo entre Naruto y Kaito, les habían dejado un espacio lo suficientemente amplio en el centro como para que se movieran con tranquilidad, por lo que no había problemas en ese aspecto. Naruto volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes lo miraban en primera fila apoyándolo, volteo a volver a mirar a Kaito quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

—Pero me temo que solo podrás usar una Zanpaku-Tō, pero para alguien de tu calibre no debería ser problema— los que apoyaban al rubio empezaron a abuchear ante esas palabras.

— ¡Rukia! — Llamo a su amiga, —Cuídala— le entrego la Zanpaku-Tō que representaba a Kaze.

—Confía en mi— agarro la espada como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo y volvió con su grupo.

— ¿Podemos comenzar? — saco su Zanpaku-Tō y se puso en guardia.

—Bailemos— lo imito.

— ¿Ambos están listos? — el que servía de réferi les pregunto a ambos, a lo cual asintieron, — ¡Empiecen! — no termino de decir esas palabras cuando ya los dos empezaron a cruzar espadas.

A simple vista se veía que Kaito comenzó en la delantera, pero algunos experimentados de los últimos grados veían que el rubio retrocedía apropósito, ¿El motivo?, ya lo iban a averiguar. Naruto había querido empezar "Perdiendo" para darle confianza a Kaito, comprendió en poco tiempo el método de lucha que usaba el, jugar juegos de rol y de estrategia con Kaze servía mucho. Kaito atacaba principalmente a los nervios de las extremidades y a la cara, ese era un método de lucha muy eficaz contra Hollow, pero contra otros Shinigamis no lo era mucho.

En ese momento vio como el estilo del Kurohebi se volvía a repetir, por lo que aprovecho eso y le hizo una finta, le hizo creer que iba a bloquear el siguiente ataque, pero en vez de eso, preparo su Zanpaku-Tō y le hizo un contraataque desestabilizándolo por unos momentos, intento hacerle un barrido de piernas, sin embargo su oponente se logro recuperar y lo volvió a atacar cambiando sus combos totalmente, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que tuviera más de un método de lucha, y como estaba acostumbrado a usar ambas espadas en el mundo real, se le hacía más complicado y poco a poco perdía terreno.

Recordó unas de las enseñanzas básicas de Kaze: "Usa el peso de tu enemigo a tu favor", analizo esas palabras e inmediatamente vio el punto donde las podía poner en práctica. Le bloqueo un ataque y en vez de liberar el bloqueo, lo conservo e intento hacer fuerza, lamentablemente en ese aspecto perdía totalmente, Kaito poseía mas masa muscular que el por haber sido alimentado correctamente desde que nació, algo que él no pudo. Ignoro eso y se concentro de nuevo en la competencia de fuerza que había iniciado, de golpe dejo de ejercer presión y se aparto del lugar, como resultado Kaito se precipito al suelo.

Se apresuro a continuar el duelo aprovechando de que seguía en el suelo, pero el peli-azul empezó a girar hasta que se salió del rango de Naruto, se reincorporo y lo miro con una sonrisa cansada, había subestimado a ese rubio, creía que lo podía vencer en solo unos momentos sin recurrir a su arma secreta, pero había aprendido que si no la usaba, lo único que le esperaba era la derrota. Respiro profundo y recupero su sonrisa de superioridad.

—Te concedo el honor de presenciar mi arma secreta— más de uno del público guardo silencio, si los rumores eran ciertos, entonces el rubio estaba perdido, —Haki: Ōatama ( **Destruye: Gran cabeza** ) — su Zanpaku-Tō empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma para después revelar un gran mazo, — ¿Impresionado? — apoyo el mazo en su hombro.

—La verdad no, es más, esperaba que hicieras eso— puso su Zanpaku-Tō en vertical con el filo hacia abajo, todo el mundo, incluido los amigos de Naruto guardaron silencio debido a la impresión, — ¡Furīzu: Kuroyuki ( **Congela: Nieve negra** )! — un pequeño pilar de hielo negro cubrió la espada incluyendo las manos de Naruto, pero cuando hizo un simple movimiento, este se rompió como si fuera cristal disolviéndose en el suelo revelando una espada similar a la que Kaze había usado en el duelo (Masacre) contra él, pero el filo en vez de ser celeste, era como azul cristalino, —Kuroyuki es de temperamento volátil, así que ten cuidado si te congela por accidente— se puso en guardia mientras la cinta ondeaba con el viento.

— ¡Maldito! — cegado por la ira, cago en contra el rubio.

La verdad es que en cuanto a fuerza física, ganaba Kaito, pero debido a que el mazo que llevaba pesaba mucho, eso le hacía perder mucha velocidad y eso ya le estaba pasando factura. Naruto comprendía que si ese mazo le llegara a dar un golpe directo, perdería inmediatamente, por lo que aprovechando la única ventaja que tenia, le conecto unos cuando golpes, que aunque eran superficiales, a largo plazo le dificultaría la movilidad.

—Ese mazo me está causando problemas— se alejo y chasqueo la lengua, usando los dedos índice y medio de su mano libre, los paso por el filo de Kuroyuki, —Tsumetai tatchi ( **Toque frio** ) — la hoja de Kuroyuki se cubrió de un aura cristalina.

Kaito comenzaba a notar que cada vez que Naruto paraba uno de sus ataques, Ōatama se movía más lento y lo sentía cada vez mas frio, pero ya no lo aguantaba más, ese maldito proveniente del Rukongai debía saber quiénes eran sus superiores, por lo que empezó a cargar la única habilidad que le había sacado a Ōatama, no importaba si alguien más resultaba herido, lo que importaba era lograr la victoria.

—Admira la grandeza de Ōatama Chikaku bakuhatsu ( **Explosión tectónica** ) — el mazo se cubrió de un reiatsu de color blanco, Kaito procedió a golpear el suelo con su mazo para así acabar con la pelea.

—Nebada ( **Nevada** ) —

-_Día de la despedida_-

—Me complace ser yo el que este diciendo estas palabras y quisiera…— uno de los profesores le tocaba dar la charla de este año, pero como prácticamente nadie le prestaba atención, procedió a dar el evento final: La entrega de honoríficos, —… Y por último, como mejor estudiante de segundo curso, me complace a darle este reconocimiento a ¡Naruto! — al contrario de los reconocimientos anteriores, todo el mundo se levanto y empezó a aplaudir al rubio, — ¿Algunas palabras? — Naruto solo agarro el rollo y negó, —Entonces eso es todo, nos vemos dentro de un mes— y dicho esto el auditorio se empezó a vaciar lentamente.

— ¡Felicidades Naruto! — todos sus amigos lo recibieron con abrazos, excepto claro, el peli-naranja.

—Otro rollo mas para tu colección— Rukia intento burlarse.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, ya quisieras tener uno de estos— le salió el tiro por la culata.

— ¡Baka! — se fue sumamente molesta.

—Rukia-chan— Momo fue a darle alcance.

—El siguiente año te superare Naruto-kun— Kira le extendió la mano.

—Ya quisieras Iduru— le acepto el gesto.

—Solo los nerd obtienen esas cosas— Renji veía con un aburrimiento fingido al rollo.

—Si crees que soy tan nerd como dices, entonces saca tu Zanpaku-Tō— saco a Kuroyuki y amenazo al peli-rojo.

—Venga, el portador del título "El más fuerte de la academia" no debería blandir una Zanpaku-Tō hacia los inocentes— el rubio mosqueo un poco al Abarai.

— ¡Repite eso Kira! — encaro al rubio molesto por el comentario.

—Vámonos, que mi padre nos debe de estar esperando— Ichigo se metió en la conversación antes de que pasara a mayores.

—Tienes razón, adiós Iduru, nos vemos dentro de un mes— se dispuso a salir del lugar junto al peli-naranja.

— ¡Espérame Naruto, Ichigo! — se apresuro a darles alcance.

—Adiós— se despidió de sus amigos.

.

— **Y corte.**

— **La extensión perfecta— Nami le alza el pulgar.**

— **Perfecto— le responde el gesto.**

 **Bueno, tenemos ya capitulo listo y pasando con un micro resumen. La primera parte tenemos un poco de convivencia con los Shiba, además de la aparición de algunos personajes de interés. Creo que dedique este cap más que todo en el Mundo interior de Naruto, pero bueno, esa era la intensión inicial después de todo (xD).**

 **Quise también poner un poco de convivencia del rubio con sus espíritu, espero que les haya gustado, al principio se me vino a la cabeza cortar esta capitulo a la mitad justo cuando Kuroyuki le revela su nombre a Naruto, pero después me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, ya que prometí que trataría todo un año de los chicos en la academia por capitulo.**

 **Bueno, y decir todo un año es hablar mucho, solo voy a poner por así decirlo, los hechos más impactantes, influyentes, etc. Del cap, así que bueno, tampoco quiero hacer un capitulo largo y tedioso para ustedes. La inclusión de Kaito fue más que todo para motivar a Naruto a entrenar y conseguir el Shikai, además de enseñarle una lección de que la fuerza no es todo, y como vieron, Kaze representa la mente y Kuroyuki el cuerpo (e.e). No tengo nada más que comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Aquí me comí la cabeza para ponerlo entendible para todos, en resumen todo, en el mundo interno de Naruto, se desafían totalmente las leyes de la lógica, o sea, como se puso anteriormente, no existe ni arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha, solo lo que tu imagines que es así, es lo correcto desde tu punto de vista (Espero haberme explicado bien aquí).**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Subiré la imagen de la espada al Facebook cuando pueda.**


	5. Kegareta

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Sh** **ō** **ten** **"** **.**

— **Debo de decir que me costó mucho hacer este cap, definitivamente fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho— se ve a un autor desgreñado.**

— **Eso te manda a meter muchas cosas en un solo capitulo— Nami lo mira con reprimenda.**

— **Bueno, pasemos a las notas de autor, que tengo que dar una mala noticia— el autor se truena los dedos y empieza a escribir.**

 **Bueno chicos, espero que disfruten mucho del capítulo de hoy, ya que en comparación del anterior, debo de decir que este me encanto mucho. Pasando ya a las noticias, he de decirles que ya se saben las fechas del inicio de clases, exactamente creo que tengo un mes y medio de vacaciones antes de iniciar clases, fueron creo que las vacaciones más largas que he tenido, y volver me va a afectar un poco; pasando ya de una vez a la mala noticia (No tan mala para los que solo siguen esta historia), es que una vez comience clases y si es verdad que me cambiaron el horario de clases, entonces tendré que actualizar una semana si y una semana no con todas mis historias, aunque ese cambio solo va a afectar a Descendiente Primordial, voy a poner este mensaje en las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, así que bueno...**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: bladetri, CCSakuraforever, Zafir90 y a por haber dejado su Review en el cap anterior y se le invita a todos los lectores a dejar su Review, gracias.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto y Bleach pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Nos leemos al final.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4: Kegareta (Impuro)**

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

Esos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el Dojo de la familia Shiba, una de las Cinco Familias Nobles cuyo cabeza no es más el capitán del decimo escuadrón: Isshin Shiba. En el Dojo se encontraban entrenando la menor de los Shiba; Yuzu Shiba, quien a pesar de su edad física, se podía apreciar que en el futuro iba a ser una belleza tal y como su madre, y el otro no era nadie más que Naruto, la persona a la que la menor de los Shiba consideraba su maestro. Para los dos el hecho de cruzar espadas a esas horas ya era una rutina, ya que el rubio era el encargado (No-oficial) de enseñarle los fundamentos básicos del Zanjutsu a la castaña. Ya llevaban casi dos horas practicando sin parar, y al parecer a la chica ya que estaba pasando factura, Naruto notaba que los movimientos de la chica empezaban a hacerse más torpes y que ya estaba jadeando mucho, eso indicaba que era el fin del entrenamiento.

— Listo por hoy— se coló por detrás de la Shiba y le quito la espada de madera.

—Pero… si… aun… puedo— trato de recuperar la espada, pero fallo miserablemente y cayó al suelo por el cansancio.

—Apenas puedes levantarte, anda a quitarte el sudor que Masaki-san no tarda en llamarnos para cenar— Yuzu miro al suelo por un momento.

— ¡Esta bien! — con los ánimos renovados se fue del Dojo.

—Esta niña no entiende sus límites— fue a dejar las espadas de madera en su lugar y agarro sus Zanpaku-Tō.

—Mira quien lo dice— escucho una voz conocida en su mente.

—Silencio— era muy contadas las veces en las que los espíritus de sus Zanpaku-Tō le hablaban, y las veces que lo hacían era para burlarse (Kuro) o contradecirlo (Kaze). Agarro a Kuro y la coloco en horizontal frente suyo, — Furīzu: Kuroyuki ( **Congela: Nieve negra** ) — libero a su espada y se le quedo observando recordando el día que la había usado por primera vez.

-_Flash Back_-

—Nebada ( **Nevada** ) — uso la única habilidad que se sabía se su Zanpaku-Tō y en el área circundante se formo una repentina nevada.

El movimiento de Kaito se había vuelto un poco más lento, por lo que le dio oportunidad a Naruto para acercarse usando el Shunpo y darle una patada al peli-azul en el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aire y mandándolo a volar unos metros por el impacto. Durante el camino había soltado por accidente su Zanpaku-Tō, pero para alivio de todos ya había dejado de emitir reiatsu. Naruto se acerco a Kaito que hacia todo lo posible para levantarse.

—Es todo, gane— le apunto con Kuroyuki en la garganta.

—Me rindo— dijo ya resignado.

Una gran ovación de parte de los espectadores inundo el ambiente. Los amigos del rubio se acercaron para felicitarlo, y tanto Rukia como Renji abrazaron a su amigo, aunque Naruto se asqueo un poco por esa muestra de afecto por parte del peli-rojo, pero se la dejo pasar. Ichigo se acerco y le pregunto a Naruto sobre esa técnica final que había usado, el oji-azul les explico que Nebada consiste en generar una leve ventisca y que dificulta los movimientos de su oponente, por eso era que le había dado oportunidad para evitar que su oponente terminara su ataque.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — todo el mundo se empezó a retirar al escuchar ese grito.

—No mires ahora y corre, es el profesor de Kidō— el primero que hablo de ellos fue el otro rubio del grupo.

— ¡Hubieses dicho eso antes! — el escandalizado peli-rojo agarro las manos más cercanas que encontró (Rukia y Naruto) y empezó a correr seguido del resto de sus amigos.

— ¡Naruto y Shiba Ichigo! ¡Deténganse! — tarde, el profesor los había logrado reconocer de entre la multitud, ser el alumno más reconocido del segundo curso y ser el hijo del Capitán de la decima división además de profesor no era muy beneficioso en esos momentos.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Menos mal que Ichigo se salvo del castigo por no estar envuelto en la pelea, en cambio yo…— un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebrar.

— ¡Naruto! — escucho el llamado de la señora de la casa.

—Oh, ya es hora de cenar— de un movimiento volvió a sellar su Zanpaku-Tō y se la enfundo antes de ir al comedor de la casa.

Al llegar al comedor se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y empezaron a comer. Durante la cena Isshin relato sobre la aparición de Hollow fuera de lo normal, Kaien también dijo algo parecido, al parecer un escuadrón que fue al mundo humano fue casi aniquilado por unos Hollow diez veces más fuertes que los normales, pero Masaki los silencio por estar en presencias de menores, aunque a Naruto le hubiese gustado escuchar más. Cuando ya habían terminado de comer, cada uno se levanto de la mesa para ir a hacer algunas tareas antes de dormir, pero de pronto Naruto se empezó a sentir mareado y se tambaleaba un poco.

—Naruto-nii ¿Estás bien? — Karin fue la primera en darse cuenta de su situación.

—Creo que fue el entrenamiento de hoy, déjame apoyarme…— y sin previo aviso, se precipito al suelo.

— ¡Naruto! — escucho las voces de todos los Shiba más la de sus amigos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Eh? — apenas abrió los ojos se vio en su Mundo interno.

—Llego la hora Naruto— de la nada aparecieron Kuroyuki y Kaze.

— ¿Cómo que…? ¿Y esto? — vio que en sus manos tenía dos espadas, una era Kuroyuki en su forma liberada, y la otra era la espada que había sacado Kaze en aquel encuentro; un momento ¿Eso significaba que…?

—Y antes que pienses, no te he dicho mi nombre— embozo una media sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes dejar de leer mis pensamientos? — ya le estaba mosqueando que la peli-celeste dijera lo que estaba pensando.

—Usted es como un libro abierto Naruto-sama, su segunda parte en mi entrenamiento es cambiar eso. No se preocupe— algo en esas palabras no le dio buena espina.

—Basta de charla ustedes dos, tenemos que acabar esto lo más pronto posible— Kuroyuki sonaba más seria que lo usual.

—Tienes razón Hime— su compañera asintió y se puso seria.

— ¿Qué va a pasar? — ahora se mostraba aun más confundido.

— ¿Recuerda lo que te dijimos aquella vez que preguntaste sobre tu aumento de tus capacidades aquí? —la peli-plata se cruzo de brazos.

—Mmm— puso su mano en la barbilla y se puso a recordar.

-_Flash Back_-

—Ya no puedo más Yuki-chan— el rubio dejo caer la espada de hielo y se arrodillo en el "Suelo".

—Has hecho un gran avance todo estos días Naruto— la chica deshizo la espada de hielo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente al rubio.

— ¿Le apetece un juego Naruto-sama? — Kaze apareció caminando muy tranquila de atrás suya.

—Está bien Kaze-chan— la peli-celeste sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Naruto e hizo aparecer un tablero de Shōgi, —Por cierto Yuki-chan— llamo la atención de la oji-morada.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? ( ***1** ) —se tuvo que apartar un poco para darle espacio a los dos para que jugaran.

—Siento como si mis fuerzas así como mi resistencia y mi velocidad aumentaran enormemente aquí— tanto Kaze como Kuroyuki embozaron una sonrisa.

—Eso se debe Naruto-sama, a que aquí usted pelea sin restricciones en cuanto a su Reiatsu, y que además aquí no existe gravedad ni resistencia al viento— toda la atención de la oji-azul se centraba en el tablero mientras explicaba.

—Y que además, aquí juega un buen papel tu mente. Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento una pequeña parte de tu poder adquirido aquí se te será transferido a tu "Yo" real. Y claro, eso sin tener en cuenta lo que aprendas aquí— Naruto se quedo pensando en el significado de esas palabras.

—Gane— la voz de Kaze lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — vio como efectivamente había perdido al Shōgi… otra vez.

-_End Flash Back_-

— ¿Entonces qué va a pasar ahora? — por algún motivo empezó a sentir sus espadas cada vez más pesadas.

—Solo espera…— Kaze extendió su mano como si agarrara algo.

—… Y veraz— y al igual que su compañera, extendió su mano de la misma manera.

Naruto quedo confundido por esa acción de parte de sus espíritus, pero la presión que sentía en sus manos debido al peso de sus espadas ya no lo aguantaba más. Trato de alzarlas pero ya no lo resistió más y termino soltándolas, pero en vez las espadas caer al vacío, estas volaron hasta las manos de ambas chicas. Ambas al tener las espadas en sus manos las blandieron y sin previo aviso atravesaron al rubio con ellas; Kaze en la cabeza y Kuroyuki en el corazón. Después no supo exactamente lo que paso, solo se vio a si mismo disolverse en una llama de color blanca.

— ¿Crees que "Él" no causara problemas? — Kuroyuki hizo desaparecer la espada y le dedico una mirada nerviosa a Kaze.

—La voluntad de Naruto-sama es fuerte, confió en él— imito a su amiga y miro con el seño fruncido como una llama de color negra había quedado donde antes había estado Naruto.

— **Disfrutare… esto** — la llama por unos momentos todo la forma de una cabeza con cuatro ojos de un color rojo intenso y hablo con voz distorsionada.

—Lo que digas Rey— de la nada Kuroyuki le lanzo un gran bloque de hielo que hizo a la llama desaparecer.

— _No sucumba a su oscuridad interna Naruto-sama, pero si aun así sucumbiera a ella, seguiríamos sirviéndole fielmente, aun si eso significara matar a todo aquel que se le ponga en frente_ — por primera vez, una expresión totalmente triste se reflejo en el rostro casi siempre inexpresivo de la peli-celeste.

— __—__ — __—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

— ¿D-donde estoy? — su cabeza le dolía a montones, lo último que recordaba era el cómo sus dos Zanpaku-Tō lo apuñalaban, y después nada.

Se sentó en el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que había estado acostado en una cama de color blanco, una muy diferente a la suya. Se puso a ver a sus alrededores para ver si lograba averiguar el lugar donde estaba, pero nada se le hacía familiar, solo veía blanco por todos lados y unos cuantos instrumentos ( **No de tocar música claro** ) que no reconocía, vio un símbolo o más bien un Kanji en una de las cortinas cercanas, si no mal recordaba, ese era el Kanji para "4". Sus pensamientos sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de una mujer de pelo negro amarrado con una trenza que le caía por uno de sus hombros, rostro apacible y que llevaba además de el uniforme Shinigami, un Haori que ya reconocía abiertamente.

—Despertaste cariño— la mujer se le acerco con una gran sonrisa. Algo muy dentro suyo le decía que esa mujer no era lo que aparentaba, pero por ahora no le iba a hacer caso a eso.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero esta vez sí tenía a alguien que la escuchara.

—Estas en el área de enfermería de la Cuarta división, llegaste en muy mal estado pero ya pareces recompuesto totalmente— se dejo influenciar por el aura de tranquilidad que emitía esa mujer y se calmo.

— ¿Usted es la capitana de este escuadrón? — la peli-negra le dedico una sonrisa ante esa pregunta.

—Capitana del Cuarto escuadrón Unohana, un placer Naruto-kun—bueno, por lo menos su intuición no le fallo, —Déjame ir a avisarle a tus amigos que ya despertaste— y sin esperar respuesta del paciente, se retiro.

— ¿Así que este es el Cuarto escuadrón? Había leído en los libros que este escuadrón se dedica al tratamiento de los Shinigami, y no se equivocaba— nuevamente su vista paso por toda la habitación.

— ¡Naruto! — un grito perteneciente a una persona que conocía muy bien irrumpió en la habitación.

—Rukia-chan— sonrió al ver a la peli-negra.

—Nos tenias preocupados, te desmayaste de pronto en la cocina y el Capitán Isshin te trajo hacia acá de inmediato— Rukia agarro una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado.

—Como ves Rukia-chan, estoy bien— se señalo así mismo.

—Idiota— le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza antes de que el resto de sus amigos entraran a la habitación.

-_Afuera de la habitación de Naruto_-

—Shiba-Taichō— Unohana interrumpió al Shiba cuando se disponía a entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Lo notaste? — ya sabía lo que seguramente le iba a preguntar.

—Ese chico es mejor de lo que fueron el Capitán Ichimaru o tu tercer oficial en la época en la que estuvieron en la academia, es bueno es Kidō, su Hohō es más que aceptable para un estudiante de ese nivel, y con "Esa" explosión de Reiatsu lo pone en un nivel superior al de un Teniente, lo único que le faltaría es experiencia en batalla de campo— contaba con sus dedos cada vez que nombraba una cosa, —En fin… ¿Por qué no se ha graduado? — Isshin suspiro con pesadez.

—Hace una semana le lance una indirecta sobre de que podía exigir un examen de graduación, ya que como sus calificaciones superaban las expectativas, estaba en su derecho, pero me dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de graduarse— la capitana del Cuarto escuadrón miro con una seriedad increíble a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Hay que ponerle un control Shiba-Taichō, si su poder sigue creciendo se podría volver alguien egocéntrico, y no nos quedaría otra opción más que mandarlo a un nivel cercano al Muken si se descontrola— Isshin imito la expresión de su homologo.

—Espero que eso no pase, lo considero un hijo— se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo del Cuarto escuadrón.

—Solo piénsalo Shiba-Taichō, Naruto-kun está en una etapa en donde es fácil influenciar, si no queremos que nos traicione, entonces debe de haber algo o _alguien_ en que aferrarse— el Capitán del décimo escuadrón se detuvo.

—Mi hija menor demostró cierto apego a él— Unohana puso una expresión condescendiente.

—No queremos que termine como el Capitán Ichimaru, o inclusive, como el Capitán Aizen— por el tono que uso Unohana ese fue la señal de que ya la conversación había terminado.

A la final Naruto recibió el alta después de que la Capitana Unohana le hiciera un diagnostico, según lo que había dicho, fue un síntomas por haber entrenado demasiado, aunque tanto Naruto como los adultos sabían que no era así. Al llegar a la Mansión Shiba, Rukia en persona acompaño a Naruto a su habitación y se aseguro de que se acostara a dormir, ya que se le había recomendado reposo absoluto por tres días, eso era algo que la peli-negra se iba a encargar.

Al día siguiente Naruto fue despertado por un intenso ruido proveniente del piso inferior, se cambio de ropa y agarro sus inseparables Zanpaku-Tō y bajo. En el recibidor se encontraba inusualmente el padre de Ichigo hablando muy animadamente con un señor de como la edad de Isshin y que según la opinión del rubio, era alguien sumamente extraño. Bueno, el hecho de que llevaba un Kimono de color rosa con decoraciones de flores no daba una imagen muy masculina que digamos.

— ¡Oh Naruto despertaste!— el Capitán al parecer había notado su presencia.

— ¿Donde están todos Isshin-san?— en verdad se sentía confundido de que no había visto a nadie en los alrededores.

—Kukaku y Ganju están haciendo unos trabajos, al parecer quieren iniciar una especie de negocio; Masaki, Rukia-chan, Renji y mi hijo salieron a hacer unos encargos, se nos acabo los ingredientes para la cena; Karin-chan la mande al Decimo escuadrón a que me trajera unos papeles junto con Tōshirō-kun; y Yuzu-chan está practicando en el Dojo— mientras el cabeza de la familia Shiba le explicaba todo, el señor raro no le apartaba la mirada ni por un minuto.

— ¿Yuzu-chan está practicando a estas horas de la mañana?— eso sí era inusual hasta para ella.

—Son las 4:39pm Naruto— le hablo con voz seria.

— ¡¿Qué?!— abrió los ojos incrédulo, ¿Había dormido más de 12 horas?

— ¿Así que tu eres Naruto-kun?— el visitante hizo notar su presencia.

—Oh, lo siento por no presentarte. Naruto, él es Asahi Jōhana— el peli-rosa se levanto y le extendió la mano al rubio.

—He escuchado mucho de ti Naruto-kun— Naruto acepto la mano un poco nervioso.

—Un gusto conocerlo Asahi-san— había leído acerca de él en la clase de historia de la Sociedad de Almas, por lo que sabía quién era.

—Si quieres te sientas con nosotros a hablar Naruto-kun— el hombre le ofreció un lugar a Naruto.

—Oh, no me gustaría molestarlos— negó usando sus manos, la idea de estar en una conversación de dos hombres tan importantes como lo eran Isshin y Asahi lo ponía nervioso.

—No te preocupes Naruto, siéntate con confianza— el cabeza de la casa también apoyo la idea.

—Bueno, si usted insiste— no le quedo más alternativa y se sentó.

Estuvieron hablando sobre diversos temas por un poco más de media hora, Naruto comentaba sobre cómo le iba en la academia a Asahi quien se mostraba muy interesado, al parecer a personas en su posición no tenían la necesidad de asistir a la academia. Asahi en lo personal le agrado mucho Naruto, podía ver que sus personalidades eran casi iguales, aunque claro, él (Asahi) era un poco más extrovertido que el rubio, pero eso era algo que podía arreglar. Lamentándolo mucho, la hora de despedirse había llegado.

— ¡Que tarde es! Mi hermano me va a matar por dejarle el papeleo— el peli-rosa se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Estamos en las mismas, creo que mi Tercer Oficial me va a echar la bronca mañana— Isshin imito a su amigo.

—Me despido, nos vemos luego Isshin, adiós Naruto-kun— el cabeza del Clan Jōhana se levanto e hizo las inclinaciones pertinentes.

—Fue un placer haber hablado con usted Asahi-san— Naruto con un poco más de confianza, también le rindió una inclinación.

—Nos vemos entonces— y procedió a irse, pero se encontró con alguien apenas abrió la puerta, —Yuzu-chan, estas hermosa justo como tu madre— la menor de los Shiba se encontraba un poco confundida por el hombre que tenia al frente, pero al parecer lo reconoció al instante después.

—Asahi-sama, tiempo sin verlo— le dedico una reverencia.

—Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero el deber llama— le acaricio la cabeza y se fue.

—Hola Yuzu-chan, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?— Yuzu abrió los ojos de alegría al ver a su maestro despierto.

— ¡Hoy hice mi mayor esfuerzo Naruto-sensei! ¡Le juro que la próxima vez que practiquemos le daré más pelea!— la pequeña asintió entusiasmada.

—Me alegra mucho— le dedico una sonrisa, —Yo me voy a bañar para estar listo para la cena— se dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras.

— _Es mi oportunidad, asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mis actos_ — se preparo mentalmente para lo próximo que iba a decir, —Yuzu querida, ¿Por qué no te bañas con Naruto? Ya va a anochecer y no quiero que pesques un resfriado por bañarte tan tarde— mostró una sonrisa forzada, si su plan no le salía como quería, tendría que pasar al Plan B... plan que no tenia.

— ¡¿Qué?!/ ¡¿Enserio?!— Tanto Naruto como Yuzu gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ambos tenían expresiones totalmente distintas; Naruto se mostraba incrédulo por lo que había dicho El Padre de Yuzu, o sea, no es que le desagradara la hermanita de Ichigo, pero de ahí a tomar un baño juntos, no se lo imaginaba. Yuzu por otro lado, miraba a su padre con los ojos brillantes (?), la idea de bañarse junto a su maestro le agradaba, además de que empezaba a sentir cierto aprecio por Naruto, pero aun no lo lograba catalogar.

—N-no creo que Yuzu-chan quiera...— Naruto trato de negar esa proposición, pero...

— ¡Me encantaría bañarme con Naruto-sensei!— la castaña rompió toda esperanza de Naruto de salir de esa.

—Bien, aprovechen que el baño está listo, yo voy a prepararme para dar una vuelta al Décimo escuadrón— por dentro se sentía aliviado, le asustaba que su hija no hubiese aceptado, pero al parecer le tenía el suficiente aprecio al rubio; algo dentro de él le decía que hacia lo correcto... o eso quería pensar.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Y ahí estaba él, frente al cuerpo de una Yuzu desnuda, aunque en sí no era desagradable, pero aun así tener a una chica desnuda de frente lo ponía en una complicada situación, y Yuzu claro que no tenia los mismos pensamientos ni la misma incomodidad que tenia Naruto, ella aun conservaba su inocencia, algo que tanto él como Rukia habían perdido desde que eran aun muy jóvenes.

La imagen de una Rukia desnuda también se le vino a la mente, pero de inmediato hizo todo lo posible para sacársela, y antes de que piensen, él nunca había visto a su amiga en "Esa" situación desde que se conocieron. Sí la había visto en paños menores, pero eso era cuando hacía mucho calor y no encontraban nada más que hacer, pero no la había visto desnuda, por lo que oficialmente, Yuzu era la primera "Mujer" en ver en esa situación.

—Naruto-sensei, ¿Me lava la espalda?— la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, c-claro Yuzu-chan— se dio cuenta de que la castaña ya estaba en un banco echándose agua ( ***2** ).

El baño de los Shiba no era para nada pequeño, era lo suficientemente grande como para que cinco personas se bañaran en el. Tenía el área de las duchas además de una gran tina, y no era de extrañarse de lo grande del baño tratándose de una de las Cinco Familias Nobles del Seireitei. Las veces que Naruto se venía a bañar después de cada entrenamiento o al despertarse, lo disfrutaba lo más que podía, ya que el baño de la academia era demasiado pequeño en comparación a este.

Después de las duchas donde los dos lavaron la espalda del otro, se metieron a la gran tina para terminar el ciclo de baño. A Naruto se le había pasado un poco el nerviosismo, pero hacía lo más que podía para evitar mirar el cuerpo de la castaña. Cuando se metieron a la tina, Naruto se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos, pero un peso extra en su hombro derecho hizo que los abriera.

— ¿Yuzu-chan?— miro confundido a la chica quien tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro.

—Naruto-sensei, quiero confesarle algo que aun no le he dicho a mis padres— las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rojo suave.

—B-bueno, s-si n-n-no le has d-dicho a tus pa-padres, entonces n-no tienes p-porqué contármelo— trataba con todas sus fuerzas que su mente no se hiciera ideas raras.

—Pienso matricularme a la Academia el próximo año— primero Naruto suspiro al ver que no era lo que pensaba, pero después miro con incredulidad a la chica.

— ¿Estás segura Yuzu-chan?— empezó a idear una estrategia para persuadir a la castaña para que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

—Sé que como hija de un Capitán además de ser miembro de la familia principal del Clan Shiba puedo entrar directamente a un escuadrón cuando reciba mi Zanpaku-Tō reglamentaria, pero quiero enseñarles a mis padres que me puedo defender sola— Naruto se asombro del modo en que la chica había dicho esas palabras, había tanta seguridad y cohibición en ellas que escucharlas de la boca de alguien como su alumna era algo increíble.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando entiendas que la academia no es un juego, todo ahí es estricto, nadie te va a tratar como la princesa Shiba ni nada parecido— esperaba que con esas palabras, la castaña por lo menos entendiera en el lío en que se quería meter.

—Entiendo todo por los relatos que Naruto-sensei, Onii-chan y los demás han dicho. ¡Y es por eso que...!— se levanto de golpe y apunto a Naruto con el dedo índice, —... ¡Que algún día lo superare Naruto-sensei!— aunque la castaña había dicho esas palabras con la mayor seriedad que Naruto había visto, aun así no evito soltar una carcajada.

—De seguro lograras vencerme Yuzu-chan— se levanto y le acaricio la cabeza.

— ¡Detengan todo acto inmoral que...!— de pronto una persona irrumpió en el baño.

— ¿Rukia-chan/Rukia-san?— ambos chicos miraron a la recién llegada Rukia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y...?— y ahí noto un detalle muy interesante, — ¡¿Y d-desnuda?!— su rostro se tiño de un rojo intenso, una cosa era ver a Yuzu desnuda, ya que aun la consideraba la hermana de su amigo, pero otra cosa era ver a su amiga de la infancia en la misma condición.

—Y-yo... esto... yo...— Naruto pudo jurar ver humo salir de las orejas de la peli-negra. Rukia se volteo hacia el área de las duchas y se fue a sentar en un banco, —Ven a lavarme la espalda Naruto-kun— un aura negra empezó a cubrir a la chica.

—E-está bien— y eso sumado por el tono increíblemente dulce que uso, fue suficiente para convencer al rubio.

Después de que salieran del baño, el mayor miedo de Naruto se hizo realidad, ya que si Rukia sabía lo del baño, lo demás también debería saber al respecto. Al llegar a la sala de la casa, sintió que el ambiente bajo unos cuantos grados. Su vista se poso primero en Ganju, Kukaku y Kaien; los tres le dirigían una sonrisa de apoyo, y en el caso particular de Ganju, el hombre también le había alzado los pulgares. Después paso a la pareja, Isshin estaba con una expresión feliz y Masaki contra todo pronóstico, le dedicaba una sonrisa maternal; se esperaba una reacción un poco más exagerada, ¡Se acababa de bañar con su hija! Bueno, se salvo de una reprimenda. Karin lo miraba como si nada pasaba y Renji quien estaba a su lado lo miraba con un poco de envidia, después le sacaría esas ideas de la cabeza. Y después volteo a ver al origen de que el ambiente hubiese bajado tanto. Ichigo lo miraba de una manera tal que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría seguramente 25 metros bajo tierra. Bueno, había que pagar las consecuencias.

-_Primer día de clases_-

— ¡Naruto-kun, chicos, por aquí!— escucharon el grito de cierta peli-negra que conocían bien.

—Momo-chan, tiempo sin vernos—Naruto fue el primero que hablo.

—Hola chicos— en contraste a la extrovertida personalidad de Momo, Iduru saludo un poco más calmado.

—Iduru amigo, ¿Qué tal?—el peli-rojo se acerco y saludo con camaradería al rubio.

—Espero que haya pasado unas buenas vacaciones chicos— fue el turno de Rukia en unirse a la conversación.

—Fue un buen verano Rukia-chan— la Hinamori se sonrojo un poco y miro de reojo al rubio que estaba a su lado.

— ¿No me digas?— Naruto puso una expresión indescriptible.

—Iduru-kun y yo somos novios— y abrazo al rubio, quien en respuesta también le paso un brazo por la cintura un poco apenado.

— ¡Felicidades!— Rukia abrazo a su amiga feliz.

—Te me adelantaste hombre— el peli-rojo sintió que su orgullo masculino fue aplastado, pero aun así felicito al Kira.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Estás bien?— Momo vio como un aura celeste empezó a rodear al oji-azul.

—Iduru amigo, te recomiendo que corras— Renji reconoció "Ese" tipo de peligro.

— ¿Por qué?— miro entre nervioso y confundido al Abarai.

—Furīzu: Kuroyuki— Naruto libero a Kuro y se preparo para atacar.

—Solo es una recomendación si no quieres terminar hecho paleta— le palmeo la espalda a un muy pálido Iduru.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de que lograran de calmar a Naruto y de descongelar al novio de Momo, los chicos fueron al salón de clases antes de que estas empezaran. La verdad detrás del ataque de Naruto hacia el Kira, era que desde el año pasado había empezado a ver a Momo como una hermana menor, y el hecho de que ahora tenía novio, había desencadenado los llamados "Celos de Hermanos", pero gracias al Rey Espíritu que Momo no se había quedado viuda a tan temprana edad.

—Muy bien, todos escúchenme— al salón entro una profesora que ya era muy conocida por todos, —Me alegra anunciarles que asumiré de nuevo el mismo papel que el del año pasado— se paro en el medio del salón y los miro a todos con el ceño fruncido, —Les tengo dos noticias, la primera es que se les sumara Control de Kidō a su horario— murmullos se escucharon en el salón, —La segunda es que en algún punto del segundo trimestre o al comienzo del tercero les esperara una sorpresa— embozo una sonrisa maligna, —Sin embargo, los detalles son desconocidos por ahora. Pasemos entonces a la clase— se giro rápidamente y empezó a escribir.

— ¿Qué creen que será?— Renji pregunto a sus amigo cercanos.

—No sé, no escuche nada de mi padre— era la primera vez desde que llegaron a la academia en que Ichigo tomaba la palabra.

—Guarden silencio si no quieren que la sensei los regañe— esas palabras de parte de la peli-negra fueron suficiente para calmarlos.

-_Después de clases, Habitación de Naruto e Ichigo_-

El primer día al fin había terminado, no habían visto nada de interés, solo un breve repaso además de una que otra clase nueva. Los chicos se despidieron y cada uno se fue para su habitación. En la habitación de Naruto e Ichigo se respiraba una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y era porqué el peli-naranja aun no perdonaba al rubio por haberse bañado con su hermana menor. Bueno, en comparación con la semana anterior, ahora si le dirigía la mirada de vez en cuando.

Naruto se fue a su cama y se puso en posición de Jinzen. Sin embargo, fallo miserablemente en entrar a su Mundo interno; si contaba con esta, ya sería su intento número 351 en entrar, desde el día en que tuvo que ser llevado al Cuarto escuadrón, no había podido entrar a su Mundo interno, también había tratado de hablar con Kuroyuki o Kaze mediante Telepatía, pero no tuvo éxito en ninguno de esos intentos. Puso sus espadas en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

-_Sueño de Naruto_-

— ¿Dónde estoy?— miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de casa abandonada.

— **Y el Rey regresa a su castillo** — una voz gutural se escucho por todos lados.

— ¡¿Quién es?!— empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando al responsable.

— **No te preocupes Rey, solo soy uno de tus tres súbditos** — una masa negra se empezó a formar frente a Naruto.

— ¿Qué eres?— se alejo unos pasos de la masa negra que ya había tomado una forma humana.

— **Como te dije, soy tu súbdito y tu eres mi Rey, sin embargo...** — esa figura humana le crecieron dos brazos extras y en su espalda le salieron como dos especies de alas ( **Como las de Ryuk** ), además de que en su rostro se podían apreciar cuatro ojos de color rojo con la pupila negra, — **Tranquilamente me puedo coronar y convertirme en Rey reemplazándote, pero eso es algo que tú no quieres ¿Verdad?** — se empezó a acercar lentamente.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?— se espanto cuando sintió que había chocado con una pared.

— **Vamos, ¿No querrás que "Ellas" sufran por no mantener tu trono? ¿O no?** — hizo un movimiento de mano y del suelo empezaron a salir diversas masas negras que empezaron a tomar forma humana, una en particular tomo la forma de Rukia además de que adquirió color, otra tomo la forma de Yuzu y al igual que la de Rukia, toda sus partes fueron visibles; sin embargo, hubieron tres que solo tomaron la forma de tres mujeres, más no adquirieron color, — **Lamentándolo mucho no puedo tomar prestada las formas de "Esas dos", pero pasando al tema que nos corresponde...** — apunto uno de sus dedos a Naruto y las cinco "Mujeres" fueron hacia Naruto y lo empezaron a acariciar en diversos lugares, — **Si tu conservas tu reino, ellas serán tuyas al igual que yo claro, pero no de ese modo** — Naruto pudo jurar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la inexistente boca del cuatro ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes son ella?— ya su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que sucedía. Ya desde hace unos minutos se había dicho que esto ya no era un sueño.

— **Sin embargo, si me cedes tu reino a mi...** — las cinco "Mujeres" lo abandonaron y regresaron con la masa negra quien simplemente las aplasto, — **Perderás todo lo que amas, y seré el nuevo Rey Alma, aunque eso sería apuntar demasiado bajo, creo que mejor me convertiré en el "Shinigami"** — eso desencajo aun más a Naruto.

— ¿Como que "Shinigami? ¿No somos ya Shinigamis?— la masa negra simplemente río.

— **Oh, pero como se nos va el tiempo, ya es hora de despedirnos; pero no te preocupes, nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas** — Naruto sintió que su vista se empezó a nublar poco a poco.

— ¡Espera!— intento alcanzar a la masa negra, pero ya no estaba ahí.

-_Fuera del sueño_-

— ¡...!— se levanto de golpe jadeando.

Miro hacia todos lados y suspiro al saber que se encontraba en un lugar conocido. Fijo su vista en la cama de su compañero de cuarto y lo vio aun dormido, miro la hora en el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que aun faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de despertarse. Se levanto de la cama, ya que no encontraba caso volver a dormirse para luego despertarse veinte minutos después, se acomodo la ropa y entro al baño.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

No le comento a nadie sobre el sueño que había tenido, y daba gracias a Kami a que Rukia no había notado sus ojeras, menos mal que tenía algo parecido a maquillaje en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y las logro disimular. Evito tener conversación alguna con sus amigos alegando de que se encontraba ocupado leyendo los nuevos libros que habían recibidos, aunque en sí no le prestaba ninguna atención a lo que lo libros decían.

Sin embargo, su trance había sido interrumpido al entrar a la clase de Control de Kidō, y no solo él, sino que también sus amigos se encontraban asombrados, y no era poco, frente a ellos se encontraba Masaki Shiba, Esposa del Capitán del Décimo escuadrón Isshin Shiba y madre de Ichigo Shiba. Miro a Ichigo de reojo y comprobó que él también se encontraba en el mismo estado que los demás.

—Déjenme presentarme, soy Masaki Shiba y voy a ser su sensei de Control del Kidō— casi todos sus compañero miraron inmediatamente a Ichigo después de escuchar el apellido de su nueva profesora, —Para que les quede claro, el control del Kidō que les voy a enseñar no tiene nada que ver o casi nada, con el control del Kidō que ustedes ven en su clases de Kidō— la mujer se acerco al área de tiro al blanco, —Para que vean la diferencia, les voy a hacer una demostración— se volteo hacia el muñeco de práctica.

Todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que la profesora iba a hacer. De pronto Masaki desapareció y solo unos pocos habían logrado seguirla, ya que acababa de usar el Shunpo a un nivel para que todos lograran verla, aunque todavía le había faltado bajar un poco el nivel. Masaki se había trasladado a unos metros a la derecha del objetivo y a una velocidad bestial conjuro un Hado y le dio al muñeco, no paso ni medio segundo cuando el Hado le había dado al muñeco cuando ya se había trasladado al lado opuesto y repitió el proceso.

—Exactamente lo que yo les voy a enseñar es que sean capaces de primero, acortar en gran medida el encantamiento de un Kidō, lo segundo es atacar mientras se está en movimiento, lo tercero es lograr que den a blancos en movimiento, y finalmente lo cuarto es mezclar los tres anteriores— más de uno soltó un suspiro de incredulidad, —Ahora, si me permiten, empecemos la clase— aplaudió y embozo una sonrisa.

La madre de Ichigo los reunió a cada uno en pareja, para la buena suerte de Naruto le había tocado con Iduru, por lo que se podía vengar de lo sucedido el día anterior. Los dos siguieron las indicaciones de la Shiba y se empezaron a mover con Shunpo, la lección de hoy era empezar un encantamiento mientras se estaba en movimiento. Para Naruto en particular le había sido muy fácil por su gran manejo con el Hohō, pero para personas como Renji o Ichigo quienes aun no dominaban muy bien el Hohō, se le dificultaban el hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Después de un rato, Masaki los había detenido para que descansaran, además de darle consejos a aquellos que se les habían dificultado la tarea. Para desgracia de Ichigo, su madre al parecer lo presionaba más a él, y lo que le coloco la cereza al pastel fue que tuvo como compañero a la segunda mejor en Kidō del salón: Rukia. La peli-negra no se lo dejaba para nada fácil al Shiba, cuando veía que se descuidaba lo atacaba para que se desconcentrara en mantener su movimiento con el Hohō, lo que daba como resultado a un Ichigo enterrado en el suelo o incrustado en una pared.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Veo que te maltrataron mucho Ichigo— Renji se burlo de la apariencia del Shiba.

—Silencio— se sacudió el cabello para sacarse un poco de tierra, —Todo es culpa de la enana— a la susodicha se le formo una vena en la sien.

—Repite eso zanahoria— lo amenazo con su puño.

—Enana—

—Zanahoria—

—Pechos pequeños—

—Cara de gorila—

— _¿Que haré con estos dos?_ — trato de ignorar la discusión de ambos amigos, esta vez no quería quedar incrustado en una pared cercana.

-_Cuatro meses después_-

— ¿Conseguiste la muestra?— el Capitán de la quinta división sintió la llegada de uno de sus subordinados.

—Fue difícil sacar una muestra de los cuarteles de la Doceava división, pero aquí tiene Aizen-Taichō— el siempre sonriente Gin le dejo un vial con una sustancia de color celeste.

—Nunca vi un Reiatsu tan puro como este ¿Estás seguro que pertenece a Naruto-kun?— agarro el vial y agito el liquido.

—Estaba sobre protegido en una bóveda administrada personalmente por el Capitán Kurotsuchi, además de que tenía una etiqueta con su nombre— Sōsuke se mostró satisfecho.

—Perfecto, ahora veremos lo que les pasa a los Hollow que consumen un Reiatsu tan puro— dejo el vial en la mesa y se levanto, —Llama a Tousen e inicien el Proyecto Arrancar Tercera Fase— el Ichimaru ensancho más su sonrisa y se fue.

-_Academia Shino_-

— ¡Todos presten atención!— frente a ellos estaban tres profesores, la de caligrafía, el de Kidō y el de Hohō.

Ese día todos los de su salón fueron llamados hacia el auditorio de la Academia, se decía que era para explicarle sobre la "Sorpresa" que iban a tener, pero eso no estaba asegurado. Durante todo ese tiempo por la academia se corría el rumor sobre de que se iba a tratar esa "Sorpresa", algunos decían que sería una visita a los cuarteles del Doceavo escuadrón, otros decían que iban al Rukongai para calmar unos distritos, hasta se decía que iban al Mundo Humano para eliminar Hollow.

—Ahora que tenemos su atención, me honra ser yo la que les explique sobre lo que va a pasar dentro de dos a tres meses, ya que la fecha exacta no está pautada— la profesora de Caligrafía dio un paso adelante, —Debido a algunas medidas implementadas por la Central 46 y el Capitán del Primer escuadrón, esta clase y las anteriores a esta han sido de "Elite", por lo que para agilizar su crecimiento y que ya los consideramos aptos, serán mandados al Mundo Humano para que realicen Reconocimiento— eso fue el equivalente de hacer explotar una bomba, ya que todos empezaron a hablar en voz alta.

— ¡Silencio!— la voz firme del Profesor de Kidō resonó calmando a los estudiantes.

—Gracias. Sigo...— se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir, —Pero claro, nosotros tres personalmente los vamos a ir a proteger por si algo llegase a pasar, además de que un Teniente del Gotei 13 también nos va a acompañar. En estos momentos se están decidiendo de entre la Teniente del Décimo escuadrón y el Teniente del Treceavo escuadrón— Tanto Naruto como sus amigos se asombraron, da igual a quien eligieran, ambos serian conocidos suyos. Matsumoto como Teniente del Décimo escuadrón y Kaien como Teniente del Treceavo escuadrón.

—Eso fue todo lo que les queríamos anunciar. Tienen el resto del día libre para hacer lo que quieran, se pueden retirar— el Profesor de Hohō dio por terminado la charla.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?— Momo les pregunto a sus amigos.

—Vamos al patio para hacer los deberes que nos mandaron ayer— la idea de Rukia pareció agradar a la mayoría.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero si podemos entregarlos la semana que viene— Renji parecía el único que no quería hacer los deberes.

—Yo los acabe anoche, pero igual los acompañare— el peli-rojo vio a Naruto como si fuera su salvación, —Y no te los voy a prestar Renji— rompió toda esperanza.

— ¡Que no se diga más, vamos!— una entusiasmada Rukia se dirigió a la salida del auditorio siendo seguida por sus amigos.

Durante esos cuatro meses no había ocurrido nada nuevo, bueno, excepto que ya Ichigo había perdonado a Naruto. Durante los exámenes del primer trimestre Naruto había vuelto a quedar en primero como siempre, Iduru había hecho su máximo esfuerzo, pero aun así quedo de segundo otra vez; Renji subió y quedo de sexto aunque sea, las clases extras patrocinadas por Rukia habían rendido frutos.

Naruto en todo ese tiempo todavía no había podido ponerse en contacto con su Mundo interno, ya se estaba planteando en decirle a algún adulto, pero lo raro era que aun podía liberar a Kuroyuki y hacer los ataques especiales. Solo esperaba que pudiera hablar con ellas antes de que fueran al Mundo Humano, ya que algo dentro suyo le decía que las necesitaría.

Al llegar a unas de las áreas libres de la Academia, fueron hacia unas de las mesas disponibles y se sentaron a hacer los deberes, Naruto oculto los suyos por si el Abarai trataba de robarlos y se alejo un poco para volver a intentar entrar a su Mundo interno. Se sentó en el césped y puso sus dos espadas a sus lados y se empezó a concentrar. Algo dentro de su ser se alegro al sentir que los "Síntomas" de que estaba entrando a su Mundo interno se empezaban a manifestar, y sin más se dejo levar.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama!— apenas sintió que era cociente de que estaba en su Mundo interno, fue atrapado entre dos grandes abrazos.

—Chicas, tiempo sin verlas— se aparto para verle las caras. Kuroyuki se mostraba seriamente preocupada y Kaze tenía hasta lágrimas en sus ojos además de que se negaba en soltarlo.

—Estábamos preocupadas por usted Naruto-sama— la peli-celeste volvió a abrazar al rubio.

—Nada de lo que hicimos fue capaz de llegarte— Kuroyuki se alejo y se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa.

—Yo también he tratado de comunicarme con ustedes, pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente— palmeo la cabeza de Kaze para decirle que ya era suficiente.

—Creo que eso fue por la liberación de su Reiatsu Naruto-sama— la chica se alejo de Naruto y se sentó con un sospechoso rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Así que supuestamente soy más fuerte?— ambas asintieron, —Pero no lo he notado— se vio sus propias manos.

—Eso es por qué usted estaba acostumbrado de cierto modo al poder que tenia aquí Naruto-sama, y ahora que ese poder fue transferido a su "Yo" real, no noto una diferencia muy grande— Naruto asintió entendiendo.

—Si no estamos equivocadas, su poder rivalizaría actualmente con el de un Teniente— Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Ahora...— de su espalda saco la espada celeste, —... Tengamos un duelo a mí 60% de capacidad— se puso en guardia.

— ¿E-estás segura? Creo que no lo resistiría— retrocedió nervioso.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, úsame— de la nada le dio la otra espada.

—Está bien— acepto la espada y se puso en guardia.

—Empecemos, Feshingu: Ichi-ban ( **Esgrima: Primero** ) — Kaze desapareció de la línea de visión de Naruto.

— _No espera_...— agudizo sus sentidos y logro notar algo, —... _Puedo verla_ — por un momento vio la figura de Kaze acercándose por su izquierda.

Se movió justo a tiempo y le bloqueo el ataque, Kaze lo vio primero sorprendida pero luego le sonrío y agarro distancia. La chica volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez Naruto fue capaz de verla, espero que lo atacara por otro lado, pero inusualmente la chica volvió a apuntar al mismo sitio. Dio unos saltos hacia atrás para intentar esquivar el ataque de la chica y en ese momento logro ver que ella apuntaba a una pequeña marca con la forma de un copo de nieve, sin embargo ese pequeño descuido hizo que Kaze lograra conectar su espada justo en el centro del copo, y como resultado, sintió lo mismo que la primera vez que lucho contra la peli-celeste, pero solo que esta vez la presión de aire fue menor.

—Veo que se dio cuenta del funcionamiento de Feshingu Naruto-sama, pero eso no le bastara. Feshingu: Ni-ban ( **Esgrima: Segundo** ) — y volvió a usar el Shunpo para acercarse a Naruto.

—No esta vez Kaze-chan, Nebada ( **Nevada** ) — movió a Kuroyuki y la ventisca a su alrededor se intensifico, ando como resultado que los movimientos de Kaze fueran más lento.

Esta vez fue consciente del lugar de donde Kaze lo iba a atacar, por lo que se apresuro y bloqueo el sitio donde ella se disponía a atacar. Kaze esquivo el bloqueo de Naruto solo girando y paso justo por medio de la defensa, fijo uno de sus pies en el "Suelo" y volvió a atacar en el lugar donde estaba el copo de nieve, pero a un milisegundo de tocar la marca, Naruto desapareció, y no fue por usar el Shunpo; se tuvo que agachar para evitar ser degollada y en su lugar, uso el mango de la espada para dar milagrosamente en la marca de copo de nieve que ahora se encontraba en la boca del estomago del ubio.

— ¿Pero cómo? Si el copo de nieve estaba a un costado, ¿Cómo se movió a ese lugar?— Naruto no solo tuvo que soportar la consecuencia del ataque de Kaze, sino que también tuvo que recuperar el aire.

—Feshingu es un ataque que desafía al oponente Naruto-sama. En un lugar al azar del cuerpo se genera una marca, en mi caso sería el copo de nieve en honor a Hime, si llego a tocar en el centro de esa carga con cualquier parte de mi espada, una fuerte presión de aire es generada en ese lugar, mientras más golpes se logre, más fuerte es la presión de aire— relajo su postura y explico su técnica.

—Pero si la marca había aparecido en un lugar, ¿Como apareció en otro? ¿Puedes generar dos?— aun se sentía confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Al pasar cierto tiempo, "Pierdo" el desafío, por lo que el conteo se reinicia y la marca cambia de lugar— ahora si había entendido, —Fue todo por mi parte— volvió a guardar la espada en su espalda y se sentó en el "Suelo".

—Pero si aun puedo...— la mano alzada de Kaze lo detuvo.

—Tu entrenamiento físico termino Naruto-sama, aun puedes seguir entrenando con Hime, pero ahora nos vamos a centrar en tu entrenamiento conmigo. Ahora...— invoco un tablero de Shōgi, —Juguemos— movió sus mano y las piezas aparecieron.

—Algún día te ganare Kaze-chan— con determinación en su rostro, empezó e juego.

-_Día de la visita al Mundo Humano_-

— ¿Estamos todos?— su Profesor de Hohō volvió a pasar lista.

Ahí estaban, todos sus compañeros en los terrenos de la academia frente a una puerta que según había leído en los libros, se llamaba Sekaimon, y servía para ir al Mundo Humano y de regreso. Los Profesores de Hohō y Kidō se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta, y su Profesora de Caligrafía estaba frente a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados evidentemente exasperada.

— ¡Perdón la tardanza!— una mujer voluptuosa cayó en los terrenos de la academia.

—Matsumoto-Fukutaichō, es impropio de una Teniente llegar tarde a un compromiso— la Profesora de Caligrafía se acerco y regaño a la Teniente.

—Lo siento sensei, tuve que terminar algo de papeleo antes de llegar— era evidente la mentira para los que conocían a la mujer, pero al parecer la profesora no lo noto.

—Vale. ¡Todo el mundo présteme atención!— para los que no se habían fijado en la presencia de Rangiku se asombraron al verla, —Ella es Matsumoto Rangiku, es la Teniente del Décimo escuadrón y va a ser nuestro escolta durante esta visita de campo— algunos se acercaron para ver más de cerca a la voluptuosa mujer.

—Ahora, si son tan amables de agrupase en grupos de... 6 personas— le pidió la lista al profesor de Hohō y vio la cantidad de estudiantes.

— ¿Vamos nosotros?— Renji se junto con sus amigos.

—Claro Baka— la peli-negra lo miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Podemos estar con ustedes chicos?— tanto Momo como Iduru se acercaron al grupo de Naruto.

—Eso no se pregunta Momo-chan— Naruto le sonrío.

— ¡Qué bien!— salto de alegría.

—Ahora, designen a un capitán y que este se acerque a mi— la voz de Matsumoto llamo a atención de todos los grupos y empezaron a discutir sobre quién sería el capitán.

—Naruto—

—Naruto-kun—

—Sin duda Naruto—

—Voto por condimento—

—Naruto-kun—

— ¿Eh?— Sintió como Rukia y Momo lo empujaban hacia Matsumoto.

—Muy bien, como capitanes van a tener una de estas— en su mano se poso una mariposa de color negro, —Por nada del mundo las pierdan, ya que son vitales para que no les pase nada en "Ese" lugar— y de la nada salieron más mariposas que se posaron en los hombros de los capitanes, —Bien, entonces ¡Vamos!— saco su Zanpaku-Tō y la uso de llave para abrir la puerta.

-_En algún lugar del Seireitei_-

—Aizen-Taichō, ya se fueron— un serio Tousen le hablo a su jefe.

—Bien, envíen a los Adjuchas modificados a mi señal, esta será su primera prueba para comprobar si el Reiatsu especial les hizo algo— el ciego asintió y empezó a meter unos comandos en la computadora.

— ¿Y si Naruto-kun muere a causa de esos Adjuchas Aizen-Taichō?— el siempre sonriente Gin se acerco al peli-negro.

—No creo que muera, y si muere entonces no estaba a las expectativas— embozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Mundo Humano_-

La misión era sencilla, Matsumoto atraería a unos Hollow menores con un cebo especialmente hecho por la Doceava división, y entre ella y los profesores subyugarían a esos Hollow para que los estudiantes los observaran de cerca sin ningún problema, extraerían información y después harían un informe sobre todo lo que hicieron, todo bajo estricto control, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Muy bien todos, presten atención a todo y no entren en pánico— la Teniente de la Décima división saco de entre sus ropas un frasco pequeño con un liquido blanco y lo hecho en el ambiente, —En estos momentos aparecerán de 4-5 Hollow, pido que se mantengan tranquilos mientras dura el proceso de subyugación— y tal como dijo ella, tres Gargantas aparecieron.

De dos Gargantas salieron cuatro Hollow, dos con forma de entre ave y jabalí, otro con la forma de un escorpión amorfo de tres tenazas, y el otro de forma humana pero sus manos y pies tenían casi la misma longitud, además de que empezó a caminar en cuatro patas. Y finalmente de la tercera Garganta salió una serpiente de diez metros de largo y de un diámetro de más o menos un metro.

La profesora de Caligrafía se encargo de uno de los Hollow con forma de ave y Jabalí, el Profesor de Hohō se encargo del otro mientras que el Profesor de Kidō encerró en una barrera de Bakudō a los Hollow con forma de escorpión y el de forma Humana. Matsumoto saco su Zanpaku-Tō y de alguna forma hizo que el Hollow serpiente se enredara por sí mismo. Al tener a los 5 Hollow controlados, tanto Matsumoto como el Profesor de Kidō le lanzaron un Bakudō como de cuerdas que los dejaron inmóviles.

—Todo controlado, ahora empiecen con lo que van a hacer— la Teniente se bajo de la cabeza del Hollow serpiente y se puso junto a los profesores.

—Matsumoto-Fukutaichō, siento un aire pesado en esta noche— el Profesor de Hohō se acerco a la mujer.

—Si algo llegase a pasar seriamos avisados antes de que pase por la Doceava división— saco un teléfono comunicador y se lo mostró.

—Espero que tenga razón— no muy convencido de la seguridad de la Teniente, empezó a pasear entre los estudiantes.

En el grupo de Naruto se podía decir que todo iba normal, habían decidido ver al Hollow con forma humanoide. Desde que llegaron había empezado a sentir como alguien los miraba, y no era la mirada de los sensei ni de Matsumoto; estaban en un lugar en el Mundo Humano donde era casi improbable que un humano pasara por ese lugar, y si pasaba no serian capaces de verlos, a menos que tengan gran poder espiritual, cosa que era más improbable todavía.

—Chicos, espero que ya hayan terminado, ya que el tiempo de estar aquí se nos acabo— Matsumoto se acerco a los Hollow y los purifico.

—Por favor vengan en orden para...— pero el sonido característico de la apertura de una Garganta alerto a los adultos.

— ¡Matsumoto-Fukutaichō! ¿Qué significa esto?— la Profesora de Caligrafía había reemplazado su sereno rostro con uno exasperado.

— ¡No recibí advertencia alguna del Seireitei!— Empezó a manejar el teléfono exasperada.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— estar años fuera del servicio era algo serio en esta situación, y el Profesor de Hohō lo sabía.

— ¡Todos presten atención!— Matsumoto llamo la atención de los estudiantes. Ella sabía que por el Reiatsu que salía de esa Garganta no se trataba de un Hollow normal, debía ser al menos de un Menos Grande, y si ese Hollow lanzara un Cero con todos esos estudiantes ahí resultaría en una catástrofe, — ¡Sigan a sus Mariposas del Infierno, estas lo guiaran aun lugar donde se abrirá una Sekaimon!— al decir eso todos empezaron a seguir a sus respectivas mariposas.

— ¡Vamos chicos!— Naruto logro ver como otras tres Gargantas se abrían, —Síganme— volteo hacia donde su Mariposa Infernal había empezado a volar.

Menos mal que sus amigos se mantuvieron en calma y lo siguieron sin rechistar, de pronto una onda de Reiatsu que al parecer él fue el único que sintió los rebaso, aun ese mal presentimiento que tenía desde hace rato no se le quitaba. Se paró de golpe haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran confundidos, ignoro los reclamos de Rukia y en su lugar miro al cielo donde justo en ese momento se formo una Garganta y de ella salió un Hollow de unos tres metros con la forma de un gorila y con garras muy filosas.

—Sigan, yo lo entretendré— saco ambas Zanpaku-Tō.

— ¿Qué dices? Es imposible...— Rukia trato de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—Solo serian un estorbo si se quedan— era la primera vez que Naruto le hablaba así, y aunque esas palabras sonaran duras, eran ciertas.

—Ven Rukia, lo que condimento es cierto— poso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Regresa Naruto-kun— Momo le dirigió una última mirada a Naruto antes de irse con los demás.

—Muy bien chicas, es hora de poner a prueba todo nuestro entrenamiento, Furīzu: Kuroyuki— y libero a Kuroyuki justo a tiempo para que el gran Hollow emitiera un gran gruñido.

Se lanzo dispuesto a terminar todo de un solo golpe, había leído que si se le corta la máscara a un Hollow estos se purificaban, así que si le cortaba la máscara de una la batalla terminaría; pero lo que no contaba era que el Hollow demostró una velocidad superior a lo que aparentaba y le dio un palmada mandándolo contra una pared. Se tomo la cabeza pero de inmediato rodó para no quedar hecho picadillo por las garras del Hollow.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de dolor, por lo que quedo un poco confundido a nivel mental, se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y su atención regreso a la batalla a muerte que tenia con el Hollow. Empezó a correr para rodearlo incrementando la velocidad a cada segundo para ver si lo lograba confundir; llego hasta a usar el Shunpo moviéndose a los cuatro punto cardinales del Hollow.

Sin embargo el Hollow no se mostró en ningún momento confundido, en una de esas tuvo que poner ambas espadas en su cabeza para bloquear un puño que buscaba volverlo tortilla, aprovecho ese momento y se acerco al Hollow con Kuroyuki brillando en su mano izquierda, con ese movimiento el Hollow había quedado indefenso de su lado derecho, por lo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo.

— ¡Tsumetai Tatchi ( **Toque frío** )!— Con la hoja de Kuroyuki a grados bajo cero, se la enterró al Hollow en un costado, — ¡Sí!— festejo pensando que lo había logrado.

— ¡Corre Naruto!— escucho la voz de Kuroyuki advirtiéndole.

Alzo su mirada y vio con horror como el Hollow acumulaba una cantidad insana de Reiatsu en su boca, eso solo significaba una cosa. Saco a Kuroyuki y se alejo justo a tiempo antes de ser desintegrado o ser severamente dañado por ese Cero. El Hollow al parecer comprendió que el rubio se encontraba en una situación precaria, ya que embozo a lo más parecido a una sonrisa y cargo de frente en contra su oponente.

Naruto vio al Hollow acercándose y uso Nebada para disminuir su velocidad, pero la diferencia no fue mucha, por lo que tuvo que usar Shunpo para escapar de las garras del Hollow. Se detuvo de golpe para esquivar otro pilar de Reiatsu de color rojo, se volteo y de nuevo cubrió a Kuroyuki con Tsumetai Tatchi y teniendo a Kaze de vanguardia por si se tenía que defender y cargo de nuevo hacia el Hollow antes de que lo atacara con otro Cero.

Sin embargo, el Hollow como sabiendo por donde iba a atacar al rubio, bloqueo el filo de Kuroyuki con una de sus garras y aprovechando el desconcierto de Naruto lo agarro con su otra mano alejándolo de Kuroyuki. El rubio pensó en ese momento que era el final, sin Kuroyuki no tenia oportunidad, y no se veían los refuerzos por ningún lado; bueno, por lo menos había servido de distracción para que sus amigos escaparan.

— **No eres para nada especial** — sorprendentemente el Hollow hablo.

— ¿P-puedes hablar?— miro incrédulo al Hollow, este pareció encontrarle gracia a la pregunta del rubio, ya que se puso a reír.

— **Claro que puedo hablar Estudiante de Shinigami, no soy como esos Hollow normales que solo sirven de comida** — había cierto tono de asco en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿Me podrías dejar ir?— si ese Hollow tiene aunque sea algo de inteligencia, podría negociar con él.

— **Me mandaron expresamente para matarte, así que negociar no te servirá conmigo si tratas de hacerlo. Ahora muere** — y al decir eso empezó a cargar otro Cero en su boca.

— _Es el fin_ — ya se había rendido, no tenia caso seguir resistiéndose.

— ¡Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama! ¡Diga mi nombre rápido, por favor diga:...!— la voz de Kaze fue suficiente como para recuperar sus sentidos.

— ¡Asubo: Soyokaze ( **Juega: Brisa suave** )!— con la otra espada en su mano, dijo la frase clave más el nombre de su espada.

— **¡¿Pero qué?!** — dejo de cargar el Cero asombrado de que ese simple Estudiante Shinigami se había liberado de su agarre.

— ¿Sabes algo? Soyokaze es tímida, pero le encanta jugar— apunto al Hollow con Soyokaze, que como ya saben, es igual a Kuroyuki solo que el filo es de color celeste.

— **No importa cuántos Shikai tengas, ¡Te matare!** — se coloco en cuatro patas y cargo contra Naruto.

— _¿Así que este es mi_ _Feshingu_ _?_ — vio una marca como la de un remolino ( **La del clan Uzumaki** ) en uno de los brazos del Hollow, — ¡Vamos allá!— uso Shunpo para esquivar el ataque del Hollow y se acerco lo suficiente para dar justo en la marca, —Feshingu: Ichi-ban— copio la pose que Soyokaze había usado una vez con él.

— **Maldito, eso no será suficiente para derrotarme** — al parecer el pulso de aire no había sido lo suficiente como para hacerle un daño decente, — **Ahora veraz lo que somos ¡Bala!** — de inmediato expulso algo parecido a un Cero de su boca.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eagyuappu ( **Vacío de aire** )!— uso otro de los ataques de Soyokaze para interceptar ese ataque raro.

— **Piensas lento** — se volteo solo para ver de nuevo como era mandado a volar por cortesía de una palmada del Hollow.

—M-maldito— aunque no se notaba, ya todos esos golpes más el tiempo le estaba pasando factura. Vio a Kuroyuki tirada a lo lejos e ideo un plan para ir a recogerla.

— **¿Eso es todo lo que un Shinigami con dos Shikai puede lograr?** — chirrío los dientes al escuchar la burla del Hollow.

— ¡No sabes lo que dices!— blandió ambas espadas y cargo contra el Hollow.

Apareció por encima del Hollow y viajo por su espalda hasta que llego al lugar donde la segunda marca había aparecido, la toco con Soyokaze y dio un salto para no irse junto con el Hollow. El Hollow cargo un Cero en su boca y lo disparo hacia el rubio, este por un momento pensó en bloquear el Cero con sus espadas, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión por el grosor que presentaba y usando Shunpo se hizo a un lado.

Sintió esta vez que el Hollow se había puesto detrás suyo y agacho la cabeza para evitar ser decapitado por las garras del Hollow, cambio rápido el agarre de Soyokaze y usando el mango toco la nueva marca que había aparecido en la boca del estomago del Hollow, resultando nuevamente disparado hacia una pared con una potencia aun mayor. Naruto se levanto y se sacudió el polvo y vio como el Hollow se levantaba de nuevo, solo que un aura morada lo empezó a rodear.

— **Ya me canse de esto** — frunció el ceño hasta más no poder.

— ¡Esto solo comienza!— uso Shunpo aprovechando que el Hollow se encontraba un poco distraído y recogió a Kuroyuki, — ¡Nebada! ¡Eagyuappu!— uso ambos ataques al mismo tiempo.

— **¡No juegues conmigo!** — disipo ambos ataques con solo poner su mano.

—No juego contigo ¡Feshingu: San-ban! ¡Tsumetai Tatchi!— apareció de pronto frente al Hollow y aprovechando que justamente la siguiente marca había aparecido un poco por encima de la máscara del Hollow, uso el Feshingu al igual que el Tsumetai Tatchi en el mismo lugar para causar el máximo daño posible.

— **¡Maldito Shinigami!** — se toco la máscara y empezó a gritar de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

—Creo que ya acabo— sinceramente, ya el cuerpo no le daba para más.

— **¡Me vengare Shinigami, lo juro por todos los dioses!** — vio como el Hollow se empezaba a desaparecer, pero había algo raro, — **¡Oh si! ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento el poder!** — el Hollow solo se había encogido un poco tomando forma humana.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— se volvió a poner en guardia con ambas espadas apuntándole.

— **¡¿Así que de esto era de lo que "Él" hablaba?!** — la confusión de Naruto creció al ver que la máscara del Hollow se había partido y ahora mostraba medio rostro humano, además de que a su costado se había formado una Katana parecida a las Zanpaku-Tō,— **Ahora si comienza el verdadero juego Shinigami** — el ex-Hollow miro a Naruto con una sonrisa maniaca.

— ¡Eagyua...!— sin embargo, el ex-Hollow se había movido a una velocidad impresionante a su espalda.

— **Aun no Shinigami** — logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar ser asesinado por el Hollow.

Hizo unas cuantas volteretas usando Shunpo para tomar distancia del Hollow, pero este le seguían sin problemas el paso, intento aumentar la velocidad de su Shunpo hasta el máximo pero aun así el Hollow lo seguía como si no fuera nada para él. Cargo un nuevo Eagyuappu con toda la fuerza que podía, sin embargo el Hollow no hizo el más mínimo intento en esquivarlo, en su lugar se quedo en el lugar y agarro la onda de vacío y la destruyo.

Visualizo la nueva marca del Feshingu en el hombro del ex-Hollow, si lograba darle a esa marca ya seria la cuarta marca, si tenía suerte eso dejaría al ex-Hollow lo suficientemente confundido como para darle el golpe final, por lo que uso Shunpo para acercarse al ex-Hollow y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la marca, el ex-Hollow lo agarro por un brazo y lo arrojo hacia una pared. Se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo ver al ex-Hollow en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

— **Es el fin Shinigami** — le susurro justo antes de atravesarlo con su mano en el pecho.

— ¡Naruto/Naruto-sama!— escucho las voces de Kuroyuki y de Soyokaze en su cabeza, pero ya no tenía fuerza para nada.

— **Descansa** — de una patada saco su mano del cuerpo de Naruto, dando como resultado que este cayera inerte en el suelo.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ — sentía como su cuerpo se encontraba como suspendido en el aire, — _Oh si, morí por culpa de ese Hollow raro_ — recuerdos sobre su reciente batalla llegaron a su mente.

— **Rey ya te lo había advertido la vez pasada** — escucho la voz gutural que apareció en aquel sueño, — **En este momento me puedo coronar como el nuevo Rey, pero para que veas que soy "Leal" a ti, te voy a ayudar por esta vez** — esas palabras lo confundieron.

— ¿Como que ayudar?— trato de levantar su vista, pero no lo logro.

— **Un súbdito como yo debería rendirle cuenta a su Rey, pero en esta situación, te voy a dejar con el privilegio de la duda** — sintió como sus sentidos regresaban, más o menos.

-_Mundo Real_-

— **Que decepción** — miro el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto, — **Y pensar que...** — pero se calló la boca al ver que del cuerpo del rubio empezó a emerger un Reiatsu de color negro, — **N-no puede ser** — el ex-Hollow se alejo del cuerpo de Naruto sin saber lo que pasaba.

Naruto se levanto con aun la herida en su pecho sangrando, pero esta de pronto dejo de sangrar y una sustancia blanca empezó a cubrir su cuerpo. La sustancia se convirtió en algo parecido a una nueva piel del rubio, marco todo su cuerpo así como sus músculos, pero en su pecho se había formado un hueco negro. Pero la transformación no quedo ahí, de su espalda salieron un total de cuatro espinas de casi un metro de largo además de que dos grandes alas blancas salieron también de su espalda.

Alzo su mirada y hasta el ex-Hollow se cohibió al ver esa expresión que tenía el rubio, y sin previo aviso, de sus ojos, orejas, nariz y boca salió una sustancia negra que empezó a rodear la cabeza del rubio y tomo forma de una máscara totalmente negra. Su cabello creció hasta la espalda baja y parte de su cabello se torno rojo dándole un aspecto aun más salvaje. Su máscara empezó a moverse, como si aun la sustancia negra no se hubiera solidificado y cuatro ojos rojos con la pupila negra se formaron y se empezaron a mover sin coordinación hasta que finalmente se empezaron a mover juntos.

— **Rey, tu súbdito va a proteger tu honor** — una voz como distorsionada salió de la inexistente boca de Naruto.

— **¿Q-Qué eres?** — por primera vez sentía miedo.

— **Yo solo soy un súbdito al mando de su Rey, y tú eres Hollow muerto** — blandió ambas espadas y las lanzo a una velocidad increíble hacia el Hollow.

— **¡¿Malditoooooo?!** — ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de esquivar cuando ya ambas espadas le había atravesado la cabeza.

— **Ahora vengan** — la cinta que tenían ambas espadas se había alargado y se ajusto a las manos de "Naruto", este solo hizo un movimiento de mano y ambas espadas regresaron, — **Fue un placer haberte servido Rey, pero tus amiguitas no quieren que siga** — vio como las espadas temblaban ligeramente, — **Me despido** — se quito la máscara revelando que solo tenía dos ojos, además de que estos eran de color azules, y no rojos y negros como se veían con la máscara puesta. La sustancia blanca pareció fusionarse de nuevo al cuerpo de Naruto, su cabello regreso a la normalidad y la máscara desapareció, y acto seguido cayo inconsciente.

-_Tres meses después_-

—Ya no puedo seguir más chicas— Naruto dejo caer a Soyokaze que inmediatamente volvió a su "Dueña".

—Fuiste humillado por un Hollow hace tres meses, tu entrenamiento debe de ser más estricto— Kuroyuki se acerco al rubio con su espada apoyada en el hombro.

Los hechos ocurridos hace tres meses fueron solucionados rápidamente, la parte buena era que nadie había sido herido de gravedad ni hubo algún muerto. Solo recordaba que había hablado con el mismo sujeto de aquel sueño y luego solo vio que se encontraba en la enfermería de la academia totalmente rehabilitado. Según lo que había escuchado de Rukia, cuando los refuerzos llegaron lo habían descubierto inconsciente sin ningún tipo de herida.

La hazaña de que había derrotado ese Hollow que según lo que había escuchado de los Profesores era un Adjuchas, se había regado por la academia como si fuera polvo, y si no estaba equivocado, también el rumor se habría regado por el Seireitei. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería había recibido visitas de los padres de Ichigo que se habían mostrado preocupados por su situación, también fue visitado por algún que otro compañero suyo, y sorprendentemente también Asahi Jōhana lo había visitado.

Sus profesores le dieron la opción de tomar el examen para graduarse de una vez, ya que esa hazaña que había hecho era ya digno de un Shinigami, pero el rubio negó hacer el examen, algo le decía que todavía no podía graduarse aun cuando ya había conocido el nombre de Soyokaze, pero aun así, sentía que aun faltaba algo.

—Naruto-sama, alguien lo llama con desesperación en el Mundo Real— Soyokaze se acerco a la pareja.

—Ya viste Kuro-chan, me tengo que ir— miro el rostro de la peli-plata como esperando la aceptación.

—Está bien, vete— le hizo señas para que se fuera.

— ¡Bien!, Adiós Kuro-chan, hasta luego Soyo-chan— se despidió de ambas antes de irse.

—Pensé que no te gustaba que te dijeran Soyo— miro con burla a su compañera.

—Igual a ti, pensé que no te gustaba que te pusieran sobrenombres Hime— evito la mirada de la oji-morada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Touche Tímida-chan— trato de capturar la mirada de la peli-celeste, —Dicen por ahí que las tímidas son las más agresivas en la cama— juro que vapor empezó a salir de las orejas de Soyokaze.

— ¡Cállate!— desapareció de la vista de su amiga solo para no seguir hablando.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Naruto despierta!— escucho ya cuando era consciente.

— ¿Renji?— miro confundido la expresión exaltada del peli-rojo.

— ¡Es Rukia!— sintió que sus sentidos regresaron de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué que paso a Rukia-chan?!— agarro al Abarai por los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir.

—La adoptaron— dejo de zarandear a su amigo de golpe.

— ¿Donde?— pregunto simplemente.

—En la oficina del director— no lo pensó dos veces ya cuando uso Shunpo para moverse.

Ignoro las miradas y cumplidos que los estudiantes de cursos superiores e inferiores le lanzaban, hasta evito a alguno que otro profesor. Finalmente llego al frente de la oficina del director, pero cuando se disponía a entrar, la causante de que recorriera la mitad de la academia había salido junto a un hombre de expresión sumamente seria con unas especies de broches en el cabello. Naruto se quedo paralizado por la mirada que le dirigía ese hombre, pero después se dio cuenta del motivo para que estuviera ahí.

—Rukia-chan ¿Es cierto?— ignoro al hombre y fijo su vista en la peli-negra.

—Si Naruto... Naruto-kun— bajo la mirada triste, pero Naruto se acerco y se la alzo.

—Mírame a los ojos— ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos morados de la chica. Estuvieron así durante exactamente un minuto; un minuto era suficiente para ellos para lograr entenderse mutuamente, en solo ese minuto había averiguado el motivo del porqué Rukia había tomado esa decisión, y él no se la iba a impedir, — ¿Ahora cómo te llamas?— le acaricio el rostro con amabilidad.

—Kuchiki Rukia— le dedico una sonrisa.

— _Este muchacho es increíble, ni que le dirigiera todo mi instinto asesino directamente, ni se inmuto_ — el acompañante de Rukia miraba a Naruto con un muy bien camuflado rostro de impresión.

—Entonces Kuchiki-sama, espero volver a verla algún día— Comprendió de inmediato que ese apellido era de una de las Cinco Familias Nobles.

—Me alegraría volver a verlo Naruto-san— le siguió el juego a su amigo.

—Vámonos Rukia— por primera vez desde que Naruto había llegado, el hombre hablo.

—Sí Nii-sama— de inmediato recupero la compostura y se puso recta.

—Adiós Rukia-chan— se aparto para que los dos siguieran caminando.

—Y ¿Que paso?— Renji junto a el resto de su grupo llego minutos después de que Rukia se fuera.

—Rukia-chan consiguió cumplir parte de su sueño— fue lo único que Naruto dijo antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

-_Día de despedida, puertas de la academia_-

—Fue un placer estar un año más con ustedes chicos— ya después de escuchar el discurso de despedida y que de nuevo Naruto recibiera el reconocimiento de haber sido el mejor estudiante de su curso además de un reconocimiento extra por haber derrotado a un Hollow; Kira despedía a sus amigos junto a su novia Momo.

—Igual Iduru, espero verte el próximo año— Renji le sacudió la mano al rubio.

— ¡Adiós Naruto-nii!— la Hinamori abrazo a un sorprendido Naruto.

—Cuídate Momo-chan— correspondió al abrazo.

—Adiós— fueron las simples palabras de Ichigo.

Ya habiendo finalizado todas las despedidas correspondientes, el grupo de tres hombres fueron el Camino a la mansión Shiba. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían despedido de Rukia, y según lo que habían oído, se había integrado al Treceavo escuadrón, por lo que al llegar a la casa de Ichigo preguntarían sobre ella a Kaien. La caminata de los tres fue detenida por la aparición de cierto hombre peli-rosa.

— ¿Asahi-san?— Naruto se extraño al ver de nuevo al cabeza del Clan Jōhana.

—Hola chicos, hola Naruto-kun— al parecer el hombre había recorrido una gran distancia, ya que ligeras gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien, —Había pensado esto desde que nos conocimos, pero Byakuya me termino ganando— la confusión de los tres creció aun más.

— ¿Conoce al hermano de Rukia-chan?— después de mucho investigar, había logrado ver la identidad del sujeto que había adoptado a Rukia y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al darse cuenta de que se trataba del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón.

—Eso no viene al caso. Te lo voy a decir de esta manera Naruto-kun— le extendió un pedazo de pergamino al rubio, —Quiero adoptarte, exactamente quiero que te conviertas en mi hijo— Naruto miro incrédulo el pedazo de pergamino que efectivamente decía que Asahi Jōhana estaba adoptando a Naruto para que fuera su hijo. Renji se ahogo con su propia saliva e Ichigo miro todo con ojos muy abiertos, — ¿Qué dices?— vio serio al rubio.

—Y-yo...— estaba indeciso como para contestar eso.

.

— **Y corte.**

— **Ya era hora— Nami termina de beberse un té helado.**

— **Oh, mucho que resumir, ¡Manos a la obra!— le quita la bebida a Nami y se bebe el resto.**

 **Primero tenemos un leve entrenamiento con Yuzu además de la parte del duelo de Naruto contra Kaito que falto en el cap anterior. También tenemos que a Naruto le dio un "Subidón", ahí se explica también el porqué Naruto es más fuerte en su Mundo interno que en el Mundo Real, si algo no quedo muy bien en claro, pueden preguntarme con toda confianza.**

 **Después una breve charla entre Unohana e Isshin, y para dejar esto en claro, los dos no son malos ni nada parecido, solo piensan en el bienestar de la Sociedad de Almas y también en el de Naruto, ya que lo menos que quieren es perder a alguien como él. Y también quiero que dejen de pensar que Isshin es mal padre, si él no hubiese notado que su hija muestra un leve interés en Naruto, no hubiera hecho ese movimiento. Solo quiero dejar eso en claro.**

 **Un leve toque de perversión no viene mal, y más cuando es un Lolicon (xD). Creo que ustedes estarían igual de nerviosos al estar frente a una chica desnuda, y más a esa edad (Tanto ustedes como ella). Y la interrupción de Rukia, yo creo que lo que ella quería era un pedazo de Naruto, pero al ver que no estaban haciendo nada inmoral, pidió otra cosa (x'D). Bueno, la reacción de todos era de esperarse, excepto la de Masaki; pensé en ella en ese momento como una madre que quiere lo mejor para su hija, y ¿Quién mejor que el mejor amigo de su hijo y que además es el mejor de la academia (xD)?**

 **La relación inicial de Asahi y Naruto fue el preludio para el final, como le había dicho a un lector mediante MP, mi intensión inicial de haber creado a Asahi y al clan Jōhana era esa exactamente. Uff, esa entidad maligna, ya quiero saber su verdadera identidad, aunque ya di muchas pistas en el cap.**

 **Bueno, para los que esperaban que agregara a Momo al Harem, lamento decepcionarlos, pero mi idea inicial era que tuviera otro tipo de relación con Naruto, y además de que mostrara algo de celos no viene mal (xD). Y bueno, el aviso de la "Sorpresa" si que impresiono a los chicos, me base solo un poco de un hecho ocurrido en el manga/anime (Creo que salió en el anime).**

 **Y Masaki hace su debut como profesora de Control del Kidō, gracias a un lector pude darle ese rol a Masaki antes de que empezara lo bueno con ella, y la verdad es que a los Shinigamis siempre les falto todo lo que Masaki les explico. Pobre Ichigo, tener a su madre como profesora fue un poco difícil.**

 **Uhmmm, Aizen y compañía planean algo, ¿Qué será? Otro pequeño duelo de contra Kaze que como es de suponer, termino en completa derrota para el rubio. Si me pongo a comparar a ambos, Kaze es más fuerte que Kuro, es mi opinión personal, después ustedes me dirán cuando vean todas sus habilidades incluidas las del Bankai (7u7).**

 **Ya la incursión al mundo humano fue un pequeño desafío para mi, ya que me di cuenta de que el capitulo estaba quedando muy largo, pero hacer la batalla algo corta hubiese quedado algo... forzosa. Tengan en cuenta de que el nivel de Naruto actualmente es de un Teniente, lo único que le hace falta es experiencia en combate, además de que un Adjuchas en termino de poder, es casi igual a un Teniente, y más que este es uno modificado... ya verán.**

 **El nombre de la segunda espada de Naruto es revelado, espero que les haya gustado tanto el nombre como su significado, ya que me gaste un buen tiempo traduciendo y buscando buenas combinaciones; solo queda decirles, que el caso de Naruto es casi igual al de Yumichika, solo que en el de Naruto no es intencional, se explicara en detalle en próximos episodios.**

 **La batalla contra el Hollow aumento en intensidad y el Hollow termino convirtiéndose en un semi-arrancar, y dio como resultado una batalla de un solo lado, y que lamentándolo mucho, el nivel del arrancar era casi igual al de un Capitán. Pero el rubio es un hueso duro de roer, y su Hollow interno lo salvo de esa situación. Soy consciente que prácticamente invertí los colores de Naruto-Hollow, la máscara la subiré próximamente a mi Facebook, así que espérenla.**

 **Y finalmente vemos como Rukia es adoptada por Byakuya, y para completar Asahi le propone lo mismo a Naruto. Para los que ya esperaban que Naruto saliera de la academia, me alegra decirles que para el próximo cap empezara sus servicios como miembro del Sexto escuadrón ya que fue el más elegido entre ustedes.**

 **Con respecto a las parejas de Naruto, solo meteré a una OC, las demás serán personajes de Bleach (Lo sabrán al ver el emparejado en el resumen de la historia), el motivo de esta OC es que a última hora se me ocurrió una buena historia de trasfondo para el pasado de ella, y creo que si son como yo, entonces van a odiar con cada cm de su cuerpo el pasado de la chica. Inicialmente pensé en poner a una de las Sternritters, pero a la final decidí que no. Bueno, me despido y nos leemos en el sig cap. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	6. Shinigami

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Sh** **ō** **ten** **"** **.**

— **Primeramente, no tengo excusa, bueno si— el autor se esconde detrás de la silla.**

— **Sé un hombre y dale la cara a tus lectores— lo agarra por el cabello y lo sentó en la silla.**

— **Bueno, vamos a la nota de Autor— se trono los dedos y empezó a escribir.**

 **Bueno chicos, no tengo excusa que compense mi falta, aunque los que hayan leído el capítulo de Descendiente P de la semana pasada ya tendrán una idea del porque falte en subirlo (Dos palabras Novela Ligera), así que pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi ser. Lamentándolo mucho, para los que sigan WoT, me temo que subiré el sig cap la semana que viene, Descendiente P lo subiré lo más seguro más tarde, llevo escrito 2k de palabras. Bueno, pasando a otro tema, me gustaría que me dijeran si pongo o no las sagas propias del anime (La Bount, la del capitán ese raro (xD) o las de las Zanpaku-Tō (Esa última si la voy a poner si o si)), para ir a partir de este momento pensando para poder adaptarla correctamente. Otra cosa seria con respecto al Harem, pero eso ya lo pondré al final para que me den el visto bueno. Bueno, no los entretengo más y que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Zafir09** **y a** **CCSakuraforever** **… bueno, me siento decepcionado por solo recibir dos Review (:c), así que quisiera hacer un llamado para que me dejen sus Review, ya que de esa forma sabré si el capitulo fue de vuestro agrado.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto y Bleach pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Nos leemos al final.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5: Shinigami (Dios de la muerte).**

En un lugar donde no parecía existir ni el tiempo ni el espacio, y por consecuente la luz. En ese lugar no parecía haber nada, o hasta que un ojo de color rojo con la pupila negra apareció en el medio de ese lugar; el ojo empezó a mover hacia todos lados como buscando algo hasta que se quedo mirando al frente.

— **El tiempo es relativo, el espacio solo vive en la imaginación. Las barreras se vuelven delgadas una vez cada cierto tiempo, y si eso ocurre un poder nacerá en un lugar donde no debe existir** — una voz lúgubre que parecía venir del ojo resonó por el espacio, y acto seguido, el ojo se cerró.

-_Seireitei_-

*Tocar* *Tocar* *Tocar*

Los rayos del sol le empezaban a molestar y lo maldijo internamente por arruinarle su profundo sueño, se estiro en la cama y su mano se poso en un lugar suave. Todavía sin ganas de abrir los ojos, empezó a tocar esa zona suave para averiguar lo que era; mientras tocaba se empezaba a imaginar lo que debía ser, pero todos los objetos que aparecían en su imaginación no concordaban con lo que estaba tocando, así que para estar seguros, apretó con más fuerza a esa cosa suave.

*Tocar* *Tocar* *Tocar*

— ¡Ahhh~!— un dulce sonido salió al hacer eso.

— _¿Pero qué_?— todavía no muy seguro de lo que era, volvió a apretarla.

— ¡Ahhh~! No tan du~ro Naruto~sama— al escuchar eso de inmediato abrió los ojos.

— ¿Eh?— se levanto solo para ver a una figura debajo de sus sabanas, las destapo y vio a una muy cómoda Soyokaze.

—5 minutos más Naruto-sama— la chica abrió los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos de nuevo segundos después.

— ¿Pero qué haces...?— pero se calló cuando su cerebro empezó a trabajar correctamente, —Ya es de día Soyo-chan, Asahi-Tou-san debe de estar esperándonos— movió a la peli-celeste para que se despertara.

—Tú ganas, pero no voy a estar aguantando a ese lunático, nos vemos luego— se sentó en la cama y se froto los ojos.

—Avisen sobre cuál de las dos va a salir— ella asintió y desapareció como si fuese un fantasma.

—Naruto-sama— escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Voy— se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con una de las criadas.

—Asahi-sama le manda a decir que lo espera para el desayuno— la criada le dedico una reverencia y se retiro.

— ¿Por qué será que Asahi-Tou-san se llevara tan mal con Soyo-chan? — y con esa duda en mente, salió de su habitación para ir al comedor.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que Naruto fue adoptado por la familia Jōhana, además de ser literalmente sacado de la academia, y cuando digo literalmente sacado es que fue sacado. Al día siguiente después de que Naruto fuese adoptado, Asahi fue a la academia y retiro todos los papeles de inscripción, cabe decir que actualmente Naruto no tiene ninguna identificación que lo certifique como graduado de la academia hasta que los directivos le hagan una, y eso ocurrirá hasta dentro de dos meses.

Inmediatamente después de que aceptara la propuesta de Asahi, fue mudado a la mansión Jōhana, la cual era casi o más grande que la Shiba, eso se debía a que su Obaa-sama le gustaba vivir en casas impotentes, y fue por eso que la amplio tanto. La mansión tenia de todo, desde un Dojo de entrenamiento, hasta una especie de torre con su propia Senkaimon (Aun se seguía preguntando el cómo le hicieron para obtener una). Su habitación es una de las principales de la mansión, siendo del tamaño de más o menos 10 tatamis ( ***1** ), aunque todavía no la lograba adornar completamente.

Al bajar al comedor se encontró con la misma escena de todos los días desde que se mudo: Asahi Jōhana (Su padre) sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y una mujer que aparentaba tener 20 años de pelo morado claro con peinado estilo Bob y ojos color ámbar sentada a la izquierda de Asahi, esa mujer llevaba como nombre Mizuko Jōhana, sobrina de Asahi y la otra miembro de la rama principal de los Jōhana (Cabe decir que los únicos de la rama principal son Asahi y Mizuko, además de él claro), ella desde que Naruto se había mudado, lo había empezado a tratar como un hermano menor, hasta llegando en algunos momentos en llamarlo Otouto, y él claro que le correspondía llamándola Aneue ( **Estimada hermana mayor** ) en tono de broma cuando le decía Otouto y en situaciones normales llamándola Onee-san.

—Oh, ¿Dónde está Soyokaze-chan Naruto-kun? — fue lo primero que dijo la peli-morada al verlo llegar.

—Pasas toda una noche sin ver a tu hermano ¿Y eso es lo primero que preguntas? — le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la joven.

— ¡Es tu culpa Oji-sama!, Soyokaze-chan te tiene miedo— miro con desprecio al pobre cabeza de la familia.

—Venga ya, siéntate Naruto, ya me estoy muriendo de hambre— ignoro olímpicamente a su sobrina mientras se tocaba el estomago de manera exagerada.

— ¿Por qué no empezaron a comer sin mi? — tomo su lugar a la derecha de Asahi.

— ¿Estás loco? — se acerco al oído del rubio, —Si hago eso esa pequeña demonio que tienes de hermana me castra— le susurro esas palabras al odio mientras que por la mente de Naruto paso una escena donde su padre es atado en una mesa de tortura y Mizuko se acerca a él con su Zanpaku-Tō en mano, lo que pasa después no es apto para menores de edad (Hablo contigo escritor ( **¿Conmigo? Yo tengo 17 we** )).

— ¿Estás hablando de mi Oji-sama? — como si la visión se quisiera hacer realidad, Mizuko saco su Zanpaku-Tō y la balanceo peligrosamente.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo…— el rostro del peli-rosa se había tornado de color azul.

—Las armas en la mesa están prohibidas Mizuko-sama— una mujer que tenía una apariencia de unos 50 años vestida con el traje de criada empezó a traer el desayuno.

—Perdón Ma-san— bajo su Zanpaku-Tō y se quedo en silencio.

El desayuno paso sin ningún evento importante, aunque claro, dejando a un lado las ocasionales bromas de Asahi y los intentos de asesinatos de Mizuko contra el Jōhana mayor. Después del desayuno subió a su habitación y se cambio a su uniforme de Shinigami. A pesar de haber perdido todo instrumento de identificación, su padre movió algunas influencias y lo colocaron en un escuadrón donde el capitán en muy amigo de su padre.

Para ser específicos, fue instalado en la Sexta División bajo el mando de Byakuya Kuchiki amigo de la infancia de Asahi y hermano adoptivo de su amiga Rukia. A pesar de tener menos de cinco meses desde que empezó a trabajar en la Sexta División, ya ocupaba el cargo de 9no oficial, y estaba buscando subir a 5to oficial. Actualmente su División se encuentra sin teniente, ya que el último fue declarado Perdido en Acción, y por ahora no había ninguno con los estándares puestos por Byakuya Kuchiki.

Y hablando de los Kuchiki, a pesar de estar al mando de su hermano adoptivo, no se había encontrado con Rukia ni una vez, la última vez que escucho de ella es que es discípula directa de Kaien Shiba, así que de vez en cuando iba a la casa Shiba para escuchar noticias sobre ella, ya que como el Decimo Tercer escuadrón está muy lejos de su área de patrullaje, no podía ir, y las veces que iba no la encontraba por ningún lado, y eso era en su tiempo de entrenamiento.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, vio la hora y salió disparado de su habitación y salió de la mansión no sin antes ser despedido por al menos diez criados. Todos los días desde que se fue a vivir con los Jōhana, le daba tres vueltas al Seireitei; claro, estaba usando el Shunpo durante toda su travesía. Todos los días buscaba batir su record del día anterior, pero su mejor tiempo solo era de una hora con doce minutos, y calculando el tamaño del Seireitei, eso ya era un gran logro para un Shinigami recién salido de la academia.

Desgraciadamente para él, tuvo que abandonar su entrenamiento con Yuzu ya que la Shiba había de alguna manera convencido a sus padres para que la dejaran entrar a la academia, y como no la dejaban salir si no era hasta las vacaciones, tenía que esperar a finales de año, pero confiaba en su discípula para que el titulo de "Mejor Alumno" le pertenezca a ella, allí demostraría todo lo que ella aprendió de él, y de alguna manera eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Mientras iba por su segunda vuelta, empezó a sentir un Reiatsu similar al nivel que el de su capitán, por lo que creyendo que se había metido en problemas con un capitán acelero aun más el paso, si no lograba escapar de su perseguidor durante los siguientes 30 minutos entonces quedaría demasiado cansado como para seguir con su entrenamiento matinal. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a sus espaldas una figura pequeña, pero volvió a poner su vista al frente para esquivar un edificio, si cualquier otro los viera, solo serian una mancha que pasaba a alta velocidad.

—Pero que persistente— se movió con gran agilidad a través de los edificios del Seireitei para poder perder a su perseguidor, pero aun así no lo logro.

En ese momento sintió que tres presencias se unían a su persecución, aunque estas otras estaban a un menor nivel que la otra persona, pero claramente sus intenciones era detenerlo, y eso era algo que él no quería. Ya estando en su tercera vuelta, empezó a sentir los síntomas de abusar mucho de la velocidad, todavía no se acostumbraba a correr a esa velocidad por lo que varias veces midió mal sus cálculos y casi se estrella con diversos edificios y otras construcciones. Saco sus Zanpaku-Tō para ver si con alguna técnica se detenían.

—Furīzu: Kuroyuki __( **Congela: Nieve negra** ) — libero una de sus Zanpaku-Tō y preparo su ataque, —Nebada ( **Nevada** ) — confió en esa técnica de Kuroyuki, la cual consistía en bajarle la velocidad a su oponente.

Pero hubo un serio fallo en sus planes, esa técnica solo afectaba un espacio en concreto, y como se movían a una velocidad de vértigo, ni siquiera estuvieron un segundo en ese espacio, por lo que sus perseguidores no fueron afectados por la técnica. Cuando se decidió a liberar su segunda espada, alguien apareció delante de él y después fue envuelto en un Bakudō de contención. Gracias a las leyes de la física, cuando perdió la concentración y sus movimientos fueron sellados por el Bakudō, termino rodando hasta que se detuvo 200 metros más allá.

— ¿Qué significa esto Byakuya-Taichō? — vio al causante de que fuera contenido en un Bakudō.

—Eso te lo debería preguntar yo— le dirigió una mirada fría a su subordinado, pero Naruto no se amedrento por la mirada de su capitán.

—Yo estaba muy tranquilo haciendo mis ejercicios cuando de repente empecé a ser perseguido— se empezó a mover para tratar de liberarse del Bakudō.

—Kuchiki-Taichō— una mujer de estatura pequeña con el haori de capitán cayó ante ellos dos.

—Fong-Taichō ( ***2** ) — Byakuya poso su atención en la recién llegada.

— ¿Así que pudo atrapar al individuo sospechoso? — vio con una expresión amenazadora a Naruto.

—La de Byakuya-Taichō asusta más— le saco la lengua a la mujer y se levanto de un salto liberándose de las ataduras.

— ¿Eh? — su expresión cambio a la de estupefacción.

—Perdón si causo problemas, él es mi 9no al mando Naruto Jōhana— agarro al rubio por la cabeza y lo obligo a inclinarse.

— ¡Byakuya-Taichō duele! — se empezó a quejar para que lo liberaran.

— ¿Así que tu eres ese nuevo Shinigami especial? — se acerco y lo vio con detenimiento.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? — hizo una mueca divertida.

—Alguien quien apenas salió de la academia es capaz de no solo seguirme el paso, sino que también ganarme en el uso del Shunpo, es digno de renombre— embozo una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—A decir verdad es mi entrenamiento diario, si quisiera podría ir más rápido— se cruzo de brazos para dar más efecto. En su interior pudo jurar escuchar las voces de burla de sus Zanpaku-Tō.

—Oh, entonces ¿Te gustaría unirte a las Fuerzas Especiales? — los ojos de Soi Fong brillaron.

—Perdón, pero él ya está en mi División. Vámonos Naruto, llegas tarde— agarro a Naruto por el cabello y se dispuso a irse.

—Espere Byakuya-Taichō, puedo ir solo…— pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas y desaparecieron mediante Shunpo.

—Hmpt, nos retiramos— siguió el ejemplo del Capitán de la Sexta División y se fue.

 **-_** Sexta División_-

—Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y anda a cumplir tus obligaciones— arrojo al rubio hacia una pared cercana y empezó a caminar a los cuarteles.

—Pero Byakuya-Taichō, mi turno inicia dentro de media hora— se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado y se acerco a su Capitán.

—Silencio— sentencio mirando a Naruto con una peligrosa mirada.

—Ught, me voy a ver los alrededores— dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar de su Capitán, pero en ese momento sus instintos le alertaron que se moviera a un lado, y al hacer eso pudo evitar ser cortado por un millar de micro hojas que parecían flores de Sakura.

—Cumple con tus obligaciones Naruto— el Capitán de la Sexta División lo apunto con su Shikai liberado.

—Asubo: Soyokaze ( **Juega: Brisa suave** ) —saco una de sus Zanpaku-Tō y la libero, —Tou-san siempre dice que eres aburrido— lo vio como si estuviera retándolo.

—Senbosakura ( **Mil Pétalos de Cerezo** ) — movió el mango y las micro hojas que formaban parte de su espada se precipitaron contra Naruto.

Naruto sonrió antes de empezarse a mover esquivando los intentos de su capitán para cortarlo. Si se ponía a pensar, esa ya era la sexta vez que hacia enfadar tanto a su capitán como para empezar a atacarlo, pero lo cierto era que si se veía con detenimiento el rostro del Kuchiki, se podría deslumbrar un muy tenue sonrisa. Antes en la Sociedad de Almas solo había una persona capaz de hacerle perder a Byakuya los estribos por completo, pero ahora esa cantidad había aumentado en uno, y a pesar de lo que el Kuchiki decía, le gustaba sacar todo el estrés intentando hacer picadillo a esas dos personas.

—Eagyuappu ( **Vacio de Aire** ) — hizo una media luna con su Zanpaku-Tō y lanzo uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

—Tsk— simplemente movió el mango para hacer que Senbosakura lo protegiera generando una pequeña explosión cuando el ataque de Naruto choco contra la defensa.

—Ahora…— se preparo para atacar de frente aprovechando el humo, pero sintió una presencia en su espalda.

—Hadō Sanjuni: Ōkasen ( **Disparo de Fuego Dorado** ) — Byakuya extendió su mano y disparo a quema ropa el Hadō.

— ¡Maldición…!— a milisegundos de que el ataque le diera, interpuso su espada para bloquearlo, pero aun así no fue suficiente y fue mandado en contra una pared.

—Bakudō Ku: Geki ( **Golpe** ) — y un rayo de luz roja atrapo a Naruto, —Bien, ¿Ahora qué? — y como para darle más efecto hizo que Senbosakura empezara a moverse frenéticamente.

—Me voy a mi oficina— soltó un suspiro y volvió a colocar su Zanpaku-Tō en su estado sellado.

—Eso quería oír— dio media vuelta dándose cuenta de la multitud de Shinigami que se habían reunido, — ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! — y a una velocidad que superaría a la luz, todos los Shinigami se fueron.

—Tiene que ser más amable Byakuya-Taichō— expulso un poco de Reiatsu para liberarse del Bakudō.

—Tú también vuelve al trabajo— atrajo todos los pétalos de Senbosakura y la sello.

—Lo que digas— y desapareció usando el Shunpo.

Los cuarteles de la Sexta División al igual que las otras Divisiones se podría decir que eran enormes, y no era menos, ya que en cada división habrían casi 20.000 Shinigami, por lo que el tamaño es importante. También debido al tamaño volvía los cuarteles un laberinto para cualquier nuevo recluta, pero menos mal que ya Naruto se sabía de arriba abajo la estructura del cuartel, porque si no nunca llegaría a su oficina de trabajo.

—A trabajar— vio una pequeña pila de papeles en su escritorio.

A pesar de que era el 9no oficial, aun así tenía sus responsabilidades, entre ellas estaba ayudar a los puestos superiores lo cual era un dolor de cabeza, aunque también ayudaba de vez en cuando a la formación de los Shinigami nuevos (Otro dolor de cabeza). Se sentó en su lugar de trabajo y empezó a clasificar los papeles según su importancia, aquellos cuya importancia sea alta irían a las manos de los oficiales superiores, y los normales que trataban más que todo, las peticiones de los Shinigami de la división solo las firmaría y las haría a un lado.

— _¡Naruto-kun, sálvame!_ — escucho la voz de Kuroyuki en su cabeza.

— ¿Ahora que habrá hecho? — se levanto de su escritorio y saco la Zanpaku-Tō de Kuroyuki. La Zanpaku-Tō empezó a brillar y después la luz se separo y fue a parar a unos metros del rubio, la luz tomo forma humana hasta que una muy asustada Kuroyuki se termino de formar.

—Pensé que iba a morir— se sentó en el suelo y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Qué paso? — se volvió a sentar en el escritorio.

—Bueno, estaba entrenando y por error se me fue un ataque y destruí un tablero de juego de Soyokaze— Naruto solo negó ante la estupidez de su Zanpaku-Tō.

— ¿Sabes que una vez regreses a mi Mundo Interno Soyo-chan te va a estrangular? — la cara de Kuroyuki se volvió pálida.

— ¡Por favor, mantenme aquí para siempre! — se arrastro hasta llegar a los pies de Naruto.

—Tu Reiatsu no te permite estar aquí durante más de 24 horas, y no voy a permitir que uses el mío— y le dio una patada para que se alejara.

Y si se preguntan, ¿Cómo le hacen Soyokaze y Kuroyuki para materializarse?, según por palabras de ellas mismas, usarían el mismo método que cuando el Shinigami va a obtener el Bankai, y eso sumado a que el Reiatsu de Naruto es especial para ellas, hacia posible que anduvieran como una existencia más en el mundo. Y con respecto a la obtención del Bankai, Naruto ya había probado luchar contra las dos, pero como ellas obligatoriamente tienen que luchar con el 100% de su poder, bueno, el resultado fue desastroso para Naruto…

Digamos que después de que Naruto luchara contra Kuroyuki, estuvo más de una hora tratando de atacarla, pero en ningún momento pudo ni tocarla, y de un solo golpe de parte de esta lo mando al mundo de la inconsciencia. Con respecto a Soyokaze, al terminar su batalla el rubio tuvo que mantenerse todo un día postrado en cama mientras Mizuko le curaba más de cien cortadas muy profundas que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Desde ese día se dedico a entrenar para poder derrotarlas en su forma física.

—Jōhana Naruto, al fin lo conozco en persona— una Shinigami entro a la oficina del rubio haciendo que este levantara la mirada y que Kuroyuki se pusiera en guardia.

— ¿Y tú eres? — vio con curiosidad al Shinigami.

—Yaegashi Shizuku— el rubio alzo una ceja ante esa respuesta.

Yaegashi Shizuku, una joven aparenta tener 16 años, cabello negro lacio suelto que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, ojos color negro con una mirada depredadora y una piel clara que le daba un aire de nobleza, además de tener un cuerpo que seguramente era la envidia de otras Shinigami, unos perfectos pechos cop pesar de su uniforme de Shinigami, se podían ver unas hermosa cintura y curvas dignas de una princesa. La chica aparte de tener el uniforme de Shinigami un poco ajustado de lo normal, tenía su Zanpaku-Tō al más puro estilo samurái en su lado izquierdo.

— ¿Y que deseas? — la peli-negra se tenso al escuchar esa pregunta.

— ¿Kuchiki-Taichō no te lo dijo? — Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño calentamiento hace unos 10 minutos, pero no me dijo nada— un aura morada rodeo a Shizuku.

— ¡Bien! — Pero recupero el ánimo y se palmeo ambas mejillas, —De ahora en adelante seré tu subordinada personal— la ceja de Naruto solo creció más al escuchar eso.

— ¿Te mando para que me vigilaras verdad? — una nueva aura morada cubrió a la peli-negra.

—Así es— se acerco a uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha.

—Bueno, por lo que veo eres más competente que los demás de la Sexta División, así que bienvenida a bordo— le alzo el pulgar en signo de aceptación.

— ¡Gracias Senpai! — volvió a recuperar el ánimo.

—Ser llamado Senpai por alguien mayor que yo se siente raro— un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

— ¿Dijo algo Senpai? — miro al rubio con una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

— ¡Que después de aquí vamos a comer! — respondió apresuradamente mientras una gota estilo anime bajaba por detrás de su cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella? — apunto a Kuroyuki quien se había mantenido callada durante toda la conversación.

—Es una de mis Zanpaku-Tō— dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Kuroyuki, un gusto— la peli-plata se inclino para presentarse.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos, eres uno de los Shinigami más jóvenes en obtener un Shikai y el primero en tener dos Espíritus Zanpaku-Tō además de dos Shikai— vio con asombro a la Zanpaku-Tō.

—Creo que si— le resto importancia al asunto.

— ¿Me ayudas a averiguar el nombre de mi Zanpaku-Tō? — Naruto se extraño con esa petición tan extraña.

— ¿Aun no lo sabes? — la miro con asombro.

—A diferencia de ti, soy una Shinigami común y corriente— frunció levemente el ceño.

—Cuando acabe aquí seguimos…— pero una nueva interrupción lo callo.

—Naruto-sama, Kuchiki-Taichō lo necesita— un Shinigami entro a la oficina jadeando.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? — frunció el ceño ante la interrupción.

—Lo siento Naruto-sama, pero es una emergencia— Naruto soltó un suspiro y se levanto del escritorio.

—Kuroyuki regresa, vamos Shizuku— la peli-blanca asintió y desapareció como si fuese un fantasma sin saber lo que le esperaba una vez entrara al Mundo Interno del rubio.

— ¿Por qué yo? — se mostro confundida.

— ¿No eres mi subordinada personal? Vamos— paso a través de la puerta con paso apresurado.

—Tiene razón— mascullo en voz baja.

No tardo mucho tiempo para alcanzar al rubio y se posiciono a su izquierda mientras mantenían el paso. Durante el camino hacia la oficina de Byakuya, los dos notaron que el cuartel estaba más movido que de costumbre, los Shinigami corrían de aquí para allá con una expresión de preocupación, eso hizo que ambos apresuraran el paso hacia la oficina del capitán. Al llegar lo vieron junto a montañas de papeles, ya que como la Sexta División carecía de teniente, el Capitán tenía que hacer todo el trabajo.

—Byakuya-Taichō— antes de que Shizuku pronunciara palabra, Naruto anuncio su presencia.

—Se tardaron en llegar— les dedico una mirada carente de sentimientos.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas? — la boca de Shizuku casi toco el suelo al escuchar el tono irrespetuoso que uso Naruto para dirigirse al Capitán.

—Vas a ser mandado a una misión de campo— reprimió las ganas de liberar su Zanpaku-Tō y picar al hijo de su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡¿Mi primer trabajo de campo?! ¡Viva! — empezó a festejar saltando por toda la oficina.

— ¿De qué se trata el trabajo Kuchiki-Taichō? — Shizuku se irrito por el comportamiento de Naruto y le pregunto a su capitán.

—Recientemente uno de los Shinigami que protegían un sector en el Mundo Real fue asesinado por Hollow, pero en el último minuto logro mandar un mensaje a la Sociedad de Almas solicitando apoyo. Según el informe de las Fuerzas Especiales, una gran Garganta se abrió y varios Hollow se colaron, existe la probabilidad de que un Menos Grande aparezca también— la peli-negra trago duro al escuchar la información.

— ¿Por qué no mandan a un Teniente para que arregle la situación Kuchiki-Taichō? — un sudor frio le empezó a bajar por la frente al imaginarse que serian ellos los que fueran a resolver eso.

—En primer lugar los Tenientes actuales no están disponibles para esta misión, y en segundo lugar el Shinigami asesinado era miembro de la Sexta División y es por eso que voy a mandar a uno de mi División— el tono que uso Byakuya no admitía un "Pero" como respuesta.

— ¡Vamos Shizuku! — y sin esperar indicaciones se fue de la oficina.

— ¡Naruto-Senpai! — sin embargo ya el rubio se había ido.

—Shizuku— la susodicha se tenso ante el llamado de su capitán, —Que la personalidad y apariencia de Naruto no te confunda, su nivel es superior al de un Teniente y es capaz de darme pelea si pelea a su 100%— la chica asintió energéticamente.

—Hai Taichō— espero por si su capitán le iba a decir alguna otra cosa.

—Y vigila que no se sobrepase, aunque de todos modos le colocaran el sello de supresión cuando pase por la Senkaimon— y dicho esto volvió a su trabajo.

—Me retiro entonces Kuchiki-Taichō— Byakuya solo asintió y la chica se fue.

Tardo un buen rato buscando al rubio, pero a la final lo encontró en camino hacia la salida del cuartel. Después de haber preparado todo fueron al lugar donde se abriría la Senkaimon al Mundo Real. Al llegar vieron que los estaban esperando un grupo de tres Shinigami que nunca habían visto, se detuvieron ante ellos y uno se les acerco con precaución.

— ¿Usted es Jōhana Naruto-dono? — el Shinigami que pregunto tenia la apariencia de unos 50 años.

—Así es— asintió.

—Entonces permítame un momento para colocarle el sello supresor— Naruto se mostro confundido, pero se dio cuenta de las intensiones del viejo y se abrió un poco el Shihakushō y el Shinigami conjuro algo en voz baja y en el pecho de Naruto apareció la imagen de una Camelia, —Aquí están las Jigokuchō para que les guíen el camino— y dos Mariposas Infernal se posaron en los hombros de ambos chicos, —Que la fortuna les acompañe— y dicho esto se aparto para no estorbarles.

—Muchas gracias— se acerco junto a Shizuku a la Senkaimon y al estar a una cierta distancia esta se abrió, —Si ocurre algo Shizuku, te ordeno que regreses al Seireitei— le dirigió esa orden con voz seria a la chica.

— ¿Naruto-Senpai? — pero no recibió respuesta ya que el rubio ya había entrado por la puerta.

-_Mundo Humano_-

Gracias a las Jigokuchō no tuvieron muchos problemas para pasar por la brecha entre ambos mundos. Al llegar al otro lado no pudieron evitar taparse con los brazos al sentir un intenso frio. Y no era menos, en la ciudad que habían aparecido estaba completamente cubierta de nieve, y ahora que se acordaban, no preguntaron en que parte del Mundo Humano se encontraban, pero eso ya era lo de menos.

—Vamos Shizuku, no puedo esperar para empezar a matar Hollow— saco su Zanpaku-Tō y empezó a moverse usando Shunpo.

— ¡Espéreme Naruto-Senpai! — se apresuro para alcanzar a su Senpai.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a su primera presa, aunque lamentablemente no duro ni dos segundos contra el rubio ya cuando fue cortada por la mitad, pero no hubo tiempo de quejarse cuando más Hollow empezaron a llegar al lugar, en total eran alrededor de 20 Hollow y más seguían llegando atraídos por el Reiatsu de Naruto. Lo que antes era una misión se convirtió en una competencia para ver cuál de los dos derrotaba más Hollow que el otro.

Después de estar un buen rato buscando y matando Hollow, Naruto llevaba una ventaja de 17 contra 14 de Shizuku. Pero en ese momento ambos sintieron un Reiatsu superior a los simples Hollow, una Garganta se empezó a abrir a los lejos de los chicos, pero eso no era raro, lo que los alarmo fue que se extendió hasta tener el tamaño de un edificio de más o menos 20 pisos. Naruto vio de reojo a Shizuku y descubrió que la peli-negra tenía una expresión de terror.

—Eso significa que va a aparecer un Menos Grande Shizuku, cualquier cosa tienes la orden de retirarte— Naruto saco su otra Zanpaku-Tō, ya que como había estado luchando con simples Hollow, solo había usado una.

—Me quedare con usted Naruto-Senpai— afianzo su agarre de su Zanpaku-Tō.

—Lo que digas, ¡Prepárate! — se puso en guardia al sentir un Reiatsu moderado acercándose.

*Giiiiiiiiiii*

Un estruendoso chillido casi dejo sordo a ambos chicos, y seguidamente una gran figura empezó a aparecer a través de la garganta, esa fue la señal para que ambos empiecen a atacar. Pero durante el camino tuvieron que lidiar con algunos Hollow que al parecer aparecieron por la misma Garganta que el Menos Grande. Naruto en ese momento pudo contemplar el nivel de Zanjutsu de la Yaegashi, que aunque no estaba a su nivel, aun así parecía como si estuviera bailando mientras mataba Hollow tras Hollow, sonrió al ver que la chica tenía un gran potencial parecido al de Yuzu, pero en ese momento…

— ¡Shizuku cuidado! — sintió un incremento en el Reiatsu del Menos Grande.

— ¿Eh? — al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta aun.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Asubo: Soyokaze! ¡Eagyuappu! — se traslado hacia la espalda de Shizuku y lanzo una de sus técnicas para contrarrestar un Cero del Menos Grande.

—Gracias Senpai— la chica se había sonrojado al ver su error.

—Nada de gracias, encárgate de estas alimañas, yo voy por el Menos— le respondió con una voz sumamente fría y fue en contra el Menos Grande eliminando a los Hollow que aparecían como si no fueran nada.

Solo falto un vistazo de parte del Menos Grande para darse cuenta de que el rubio era un enemigo, así que volvió a cargar otro Cero y los disparo, pero este fue cortado a la mitad por Soyokaze como si no fuese nada. Naruto apareció justo a la altura de la cabeza del Menos Grande y blandió a Soyokaze para hacerle un corte limpio al Menos Grande partiéndolo justo a la mitad. Al hacer eso la Garganta se cerró dejando solo a una minoría de Hollow.

—Furīzu: Kuroyuki— libero su otra Zanpaku-Tō, —Nebada, Eagyuappu— mezclo ambos ataques de su Zanpaku-Tō y termino de matar a los Hollow restantes.

—S-Senpai—la chica se quedo asombrada por la muestra de poder del rubio.

—Aun deben de quedar algunos Hollow Shizuku, vamos a derrotarlos para irnos— se relajo haciendo que ambas Zanpaku-Tō se volvieran a sellar.

— ¡Hai! — asintió y se fue a buscar más Hollow.

—A pesar de que era un Menos Grande, su poder es casi igual al Adjucha de aquella vez— frunció el ceño mientras miraba el lugar donde antes estaba la Garganta.

—No se preocupe Naruto-sama— Soyokaze apareció sin previo aviso sentada en los pies del rubio, —Mientras estemos con usted no habrá enemigo que sea capaz de derrotarnos—Alzo la mirada para ver al rubio a los ojos.

—Tienes razón Soyo-chan, tengo que seguir entrenando para obtener el Bankai— formo un puño con su mano derecha y la alzo al cielo.

—Lo que usted diga— hizo una mueca extraña y desapareció para volver al Mundo Interno.

—Muy bien, iré a terminar de limpiar— dio un último vistazo al cielo y desapareció mediante Shunpo.

-_Diez meses más tarde_-

El tiempo había pasado en la Sociedad de Almas, pero para la mayoría de sus habitantes no pareció importarles, tener una larga longevidad hacia que el sentido del tiempo se deformara gradualmente, aunque siendo que la única manera de envejecer era por el Reiatsu y el Reishi del usuario, muchos habitantes ni siquiera envejecerían ni que pasasen cincuenta o cien años. Pero para nuestro Protagonista Naruto esto es diferente.

Durante esos diez meses no solo había aumentado un poco su poder, sino que también su apariencia había cambiado, o en mejores palabra, había "Envejecido" un poco. Antes tenía la apariencia de un mocoso de 12 años, pero ahora sus facciones así como la contextura de su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente, para ser preciso, ahora aparentaba tener más o menos 15 o 16 años, cuando en realidad tendría alrededor de 30.

En cuanto a sus relaciones, entre él y Byakuya no había cambiado absolutamente nada, Naruto seguía provocándole para tener un duelo casi todos los días (Como resultado era derrotado de manera humillante), con sus familiares, tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho, lo que si había cambiado un poco era su relación con Mizuko, ahora su "Hermana" le hacía bromas cada vez que podía, pero teniendo a un padre que era el as de las bromas, no siempre caía en ellas.

Con sus compañeros de División, su rango había avanzado y ahora era el 5to oficial, aunque recientemente su capitán lo había nominado para Teniente de su División, pero declino la oferta, no era lo suyo estar postrado en una oficina todo un día. Sus "Subordinados" habían aumentado en uno, aparte de Shizuku tenía otro que se llama Kiuko Amekawa, un joven cuya apariencia era un poco mayor que la de él, aunque la relación entre Kiuko y Shizuku es igual al agua y el aceite, pero aun así ambos hacen muy bien su trabajo.

Había escuchado también que todos sus amigos presentaron su examen de graduación y que habían aprobado con muy buenas notas, por lo que ya empezarían sus actividades en la División que los aceptaran una vez terminara la academia, que si no le fallaba la memoria, seria dentro de dos días más o menos. Con respecto a Soyokaze y Kuroyuki, no había avanzado para nada en cuando al combate contra ellas, aun seguía perdiendo de manera miserable, pero aun así no se rendía todavía.

Y hablando de su entrenamiento, recientemente se la Teniente de la Decima División Matsumoto Rangiku le había invitado para que entrenaran juntos, y él claro que le acepto, aunque después de cada entrenamiento esta lo arrastraba para que fueran a beber; ahí descubrió que era muy resistente al alcohol, llegando a beber una botella entera de Sake sin siquiera sentirse mareado o algo parecido.

Y ya pasando a la actualidad, vemos a Naruto dando una vuelta por el Seireitei, desde que había sido promovido no tenía la necesidad de quedarse en su División, además de que el trabajo de un 5to oficial es muy reducido, ya que los documentos o pasan directamente a manos del 3er oficial o al Capitán, o simplemente se quedan en manos de los oficiales inferiores, esa era una de las razones por la que Naruto había declinado ser Teniente.

— ¡Naruto-Senpai! — escucho la voz de Shizuku y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shizuku? — Vio confundido a la peli-negra, — ¿Y dónde está Kiuko? — se inclino para ver si veía al otro chico, pero no vio rastro de él.

—Termine de hacer mi trabajo y me apresure a alcanzarlo Senpai— mostro una sonrisa pero era evidente que estaba cansada después de hacer esa gran carrera desde la Sexta División, —Y ese idiota lo logre persuadir para que siguiera con sus deberes— mostro una expresión triunfante.

— ¿Está bien? — aun no lograba comprender el porqué ellos dos se llevaban tan mal.

— ¿Y para donde va Senpai? — se coloco a su izquierda y empezaron a caminar.

—Solo quiero dar una vuelta al Seireitei, dentro de poco se graduaran unos amigos cercanos y me siento nostálgico— la chica soltó un "Oh" por las palabras de Naruto.

— ¿Entonces dentro de poco se integraran Shinigami tan fuertes como Senpai? — Naruto soltó una leve risa por la pregunta de su subordinada.

—Ellos se debieron volver más fuertes, pero tampoco exageres— él era consciente de los avances de sus amigos, pero al contrario de él, ellos no tenían un incentivo poderoso para hacerlos mejorar.

—Entiendo, ningún novato es más fuerte que Senpai de todos modos— una gota estilo anime resbalo por la cabeza del rubio.

—Tampoco es para que me pongas en un altar— soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Pero si Senpai es muy fuerte, no me extrañaría que dentro de poco sea tan fuerte como Kuchiki-Taichō— Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Basta de hablar de ese tema— la chica quiso soltar una queja, pero se calló la boca, —Acompáñame si quieres a la mansión Shiba— Shizuku pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Está bien Senpai, siempre y cuando me permanezca alejada de "Ese" sujeto está bien— una gran gota estilo anime bajo por la sien del rubio.

—Lo que tú digas Shizuku— trato de ignorar lo que la chica había dicho.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Buenos días— saludo con respeto al Shinigami que protegía la entrada a la mansión.

— ¿Naruto-san?, he escuchado que se instaló en la Sexta División— el guardia lo miro con nostalgia.

—Sí, hace creo que un año y era por eso que no había podido venir de visita— se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—No se preocupe, las cosas por aquí han estado tranquila ya que Isshin-sama e Ichigo-sama están en la academia— el guardia soltó una leve risa.

—Entiendo, entonces si me permite— le señalo la puerta con la cabeza.

—Disculpe, Masaki-sama se alegrara de verlo— se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para que el rubio y compañía entrara.

—Entonces después nos vemos— y le hizo señas a Shizuku para que lo siguiera.

Al entrar a los terrenos Shiba, Shizuku no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de asombro, al parecer era la primera vez que entraba a los terreno de uno de los Cinco Familias Nobles. Naruto soltó una risa por la actitud infantil de la chica, pero no se lo recrimino, él también se había comportado casi igual la primera vez que entro a la casa Ichigo. Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión principal, la toco un par de veces y no tardo en abrirse.

— ¿Qué desea…? ¿Naruto-nii? — la que abrió la puerta no era nadie más que Karin.

—Oh Karin-chan, pensé que habías ido a la academia junto a tu hermana— se sorprendió al encontrarse con la peli-roja.

—Todavía no me siento preparada para ir a la academia— la peli-roja puso una mueca rara.

— ¿Quién es Karin-chan? — escucho una voz femenina desde el interior de la mansión.

—Pasa, pasa Naruto-nii, Oka-san se debe de emocionar por verte— le agarro la mano al rubio y lo empezó a arrastrar al interior de la mansión.

—Shizuku— le hablo a la peli-negra quien se había quedado estatice en el lugar.

—Disculpe Naruto-Senpai— la chica parpadeo un par de veces y entro no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Fueron guiados a la sala donde anteriormente ellos se sentaban y hablaban un buen rato, Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales e invito a Shizuku a sentarse en otro, la Yaegashi se sintió nerviosa pero a la final se termino sentando en el sillón que estaba al frente del rubio y se puso a admirar a los alrededores. Mientras Karin buscaba a su madre, trato de sacarle conversación a su subordinada, pero esta estaba mucho más interesada en ver la decoración del lugar que en hablar con el rubio.

—Naruto-kun, tiempo sin verte— vio a la madre de Karin que entraba por una de las puertas que daba a la recepción.

—Masaki-san, tampoco ha sido mucho tiempo— se enterneció por la sonrisa que la mujer le dirigía.

— ¿Y esta joven quién es? — noto la presencia de Shizuku.

— ¡Yaegashi Shizuku! ¡Un placer conocerla Shiba Masaki-sama! — la chica se levanto de un salto y se puso rígida mientras daba unas muy pronunciadas reverencias.

—Etto…— la matriarca Shiba se mostro nerviosa por la actitud de la peli-negra.

—Shizuku cálmate— le lanzo una reprimenda a la chica.

—Pero Senpai, estoy en frente de la matriarca de una de las Cinco Familias Nobles, debo mostrar el debido respeto— miro al rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Quién es esta joven Naruto-kun? — ahora le pregunto directamente al rubio.

—Es una de mis subordinadas, Byakuya-Taichō me la asigno para que me vigilara— el rubio se sentía avergonzado por la actitud de la joven.

— ¿Byakuya-kun? Bueno, es de esperarse teniendo en cuenta el tipo de persona que es— una gota estilo anime bajo por la sien de la Shiba.

—Disculpe la espera Masaki-sama— una criada entro y dejo una bandeja con tres tazas y una tetera.

— ¿Debes de tener muchas cosas para que me cuentes Naruto-kun? — se apresuro y sirvió el té en las tres tazas.

—A decir verdad, este año ha sido mucho más agitado que cuando estaba en la academia— acepto la taza de té a manos de la Shiba.

—Escuche de unos rumores que fuiste al Mundo Humano para hacerte cargo de unos Hollow— Naruto alzo una ceja, pero cuando se disponía a responder, Shizuku le tomo la palabra.

— ¡Lo hubieses visto Masaki-sama! ¡Naruto-Senpai derroto a un Menos Grande de un solo ataque además de eliminar a más de cien Hollow con solo dos ataques en menos de un segundo! — mientras hablaba, hacia unos extraños movimientos con sus manos.

—Creo que cien Hollow son demasiados Shizuku— ignoro la cara de reproche que su subordinada le dirigió.

—No hable tan a la ligera Naruto-Senpai, tales habilidades solo las tienen los Shinigami nivel Teniente y Capitán— hizo un pequeño mohín.

—Esta joven es interesante Naruto-kun— soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Y eso que no la conoces bien Masaki-san— evito el contacto visual con la peli-negra.

— ¡Naruto-Senpai! — el rubio sintió como sus oídos se quedaban sordos por el grito.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron en la mansión Shiba fue más que todo hablando sobre lo que había hecho Naruto y sobre alguna que otra noticia de la academia referente a Yuzu o a Ichigo. Al cabo de un rato decidieron que ya debían irse así que se despidieron de la matriarca Shiba diciendo que próximamente vendrían de nuevo a visitar (Cabe decir que Shizuku tardo casi cinco minutos despidiéndose de Masaki).

Al llegar a una un cruce de caminos, ambos se despidieron y Naruto tomo la ruta que lo llevaría directo a la mansión Jōhana, aunque a mitad de camino se canso y empezó a moverse usando Shunpo. Al llegar a su casa sintió un aire más refinado que de costumbre, además de que se escuchaban unos sonidos como de personas hablando así que fue al origen de las voces. Grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar al comedor se encontró con además de Asahi y Mizuko, a su Capitán y a su amiga de la infancia que llevaba más de un año que no veía.

—Rukia— aunque lo dijo para sí mismo, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que los presentes notaran su presencia.

—Hasta que llegas Otouto— la peli-morada levanto su mano saludando al rubio.

—Bienvenido Naruto, siéntate— su padre le llamo con una sonrisa y le señalo su lugar a la derecha.

—Byakuya-Taichō, ¿Qué hace aquí? — desde que llevaba viviendo en la mansión Jōhana, nunca había visto a nadie visitándola, y ver a su Capitán lo confundió.

—Byakuya y yo somos amigos de la infancia Naruto, creo que te hable de eso— asintió ante la breve explicación del peli-rosado, —Aunque Byakuya es más que aburrido, de vez en cuando nos reunimos y hablamos— le lanzo un guiño al Kuchiki.

—Cierra la boca Asahi— le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

—Me encanta tu sentido del humor Byakuya— en respuesta se puso a reír.

—…— Rukia se hundió en su asiento, aunque esa acción no paso desapercibida por Mizuko.

—Y dime Rukia-chan, ¿Cómo están las cosas en la Decimotercera División? — la peli-negra pareció alarmarse por la pregunta.

—Eh… Bueno… Yo…— bajo la mirada mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

— ¡No demuestres debilidad Rukia! — una vena salió en la sien de Byakuya.

— ¡Hai Nii-sama! — Se enderezo de golpe, — ¡La Decimotercera está operando a su máximo esplendor, y todo gracias al Capitán Ukitake! — respondió tal cual robot.

—Oh, ¿Jūshirō está bien de salud? — Rukia asintió con energía.

—Recientemente el Capitán Ukitake esta rebosante de salud para nuestro alivio— por un momento una sonrisa surco su rostro.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, en mis días como Teniente en la Decimotercera División Jūshirō siempre fue amable— los dos más jóvenes lo miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Fuiste Teniente Asahi-Tou-san? — era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, primero fui Teniente en la Tercera División, pero debido a un problema me trasladaron a la Decimotercera y al poco tiempo me volvieron a ascender— había cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

—Ya te desviaste del tema Asahi, ¿Para cuándo la comida? — el Kuchiki mostraba signos de estar irritado.

—Tu si eres aburrido Byakuya, pero a decir verdad ya estoy empezando a sentir hambre— alzo sus manos y aplaudió dos veces. Al hacer eso un grupo de criadas aparecieron con una gran cantidad de comida cada una y la dejaron en la mesa, —Solo me queda decir ¡Itadakimasu! —y con eso él fue el primero en empezar a comer.

La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, Byakuya y Asahi conversaban de vez en cuando al igual que Mizuko y Naruto, la única que no hablaba era la pequeña Kuchiki, la cual comía en sumo silencio. Después de terminar de comer los criados vinieron y se llevaron las vasijas usadas así como las sobras además de traer te para todos en la mesa. El ambiente de pronto se volvió un poco tenso para la opinión de Naruto, pero eso debía ser su imaginación.

—Pasemos al tema principal de nuestra visita Asahi— el peli-roja le hizo una seña de "Espera" mientras bebía su té.

— ¿Tema principal? — miro de reojo a Rukia quien se hundió más en su asiento.

—Oh si, ese tema principal…— dejo la taza en la mesa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, — ¿Qué tema? — los miembros de la mesa excepto Byakuya hicieron una caída estilo anime.

— ¡Idiota el compromiso! — le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, pero después se relajo para recuperar la compostura.

—Compromiso, compromiso, déjame ver…— se tomo la barbilla haciendo que una vena le saliera al Kuchiki en la sien, — ¡Oh, ese compromiso! — de nuevo experimentaron una caída estilo anime, — ¿Ya los vejetes decidieron a quien usar? — contra todo pronóstico, Asahi hablo en voz seria.

—Hmpt, trate de evitarlo, pero por un descuido mío hicieron los que se les vino en gana— frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el sacrificio? — la broma al parecer se quedo en Hueco Mundo, ya que nadie emitió sonido alguno.

—Rukia— la mesa se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? — aun así sabiendo la respuesta, lanzo esa pregunta.

—No me hagas contestarla— ante eso la Kuchiki se hundió más en su asiento.

— ¿Con quién piensan casarla? — Byakuya pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Por lo menos esa decisión me fue delegada a mí, con tal de que sea un miembro de tu Clan les basta— Naruto intercalo su vista entre su padre y su Capitán sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Mmm, en la rama secundaria hay un Joven con un fetiche con las lolis, creo que…— pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Byakuya saco su Zanpaku-Tō y le puso el filo en la garganta de Asahi.

—Vamos, sigue hablando— bufo haciendo más presión.

—Era broma Byakuya, aunque no me vas a refutar que Rukia-chan tiene apariencia de Loli— la Kuchiki en respuesta su rostro se puso peor que un tomate.

— ¿Qué es una Loli? — retiro la Zanpaku-Tō y la guardo.

—No viene al caso— le resto importancia con su mano, —Entonces, ¿Qué tal con mi hijo? — Naruto quien justo había tomado un sorbo de té, lo escupió hacia Mizuko.

—Esto te costara caro Naruto-kun— la peli-morada se asqueo al ser bañada de té.

— ¡¿Eh?! — ignoro la queja de su hermana y miro a Asahi.

—Esperabas que dijeras eso— una minúscula sonrisa adorno el rostro de Byakuya, solo perceptible para Asahi.

—Perfecto, ahora Naruto Jōhana y Rukia Kuchiki están comprometidos, que la fuerza los acompañe— alzo su taza de té hacia el Kuchiki, este sin verse con más opción hizo lo mismo y chocaron tazas.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera; ¡¿Qué?! — miro a Rukia con un rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Yo comprometida con Naruto… -kun? — oculto su rostro entre sus manos no aguantando la vergüenza.

— ¡Y como regalo de compromiso, ambos compartirán habitación y dormirán en la misma cama! — junto sus manos como si esa fuera la mejor idea de todas.

—Chire: Senbosakura ( **Dispérsate: Mil Hojas de Cerezo** ) — lo siguiente que se escucho en la mansión Jōhana fueron los gritos de cierto cabeza de clan.

-_En alguna parte del Seireitei_-

—Aizen-Taichō, ¿Está todo listo? — el Capitán ciego se acerco a Sousuke.

—Gracias a el ultimo experimento, logramos replicar a la perfección el Reiatsu de Naruto-kun, cuando complete mis planes esto nos dará una gran ventaja— saco un vial con un liquido de color celeste y vertió su contenido en un tubo de ensayo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta Aizen-Taichō— el Capitán de la Novena División puso una rara mueca.

—Prepara al Hollow que personalmente he vigilado, es hora de poner a prueba el alcance de este Reiatsu— vio con severidad a su subordinado.

—Entendido Aizen-Taichō, preparare al Hollow de nombre clave "White" para ir al Mundo Humano, pero este proceso llevara unos años— fue a uno de los monitores y se puso a introducir unos caracteres, el cómo hacia para ver lo que introducía, era un completo misterio.

—No me importa, si el experimento sale a la perfección entonces podremos pasar a la siguiente etapa— le resto importancia y fue a uno de los estantes cercanos, que al abrir uno hizo que una sonrisa surcara su rostro al ver la gran cantidad de viales con el liquido color celeste.

.

— **Y corte.**

— **Bueno, aunque sea el capitulo valió la pena— Nami se cruza de brazos y empieza a asentir con la cabeza.**

— **Todo lo que hago vale la pena Nami— el autor de hace el ofendido.**

— **Pasa ya a las notas finales— bufa y sale de la habitación.**

 **Primeramente iniciamos con una escena algo peculiar (7u7), el fundamento (O técnica) que usan Kuro y Soyo es más o menos lo que hace Muramasa, pero se inclina más cuando un Shinigami manifiesta su Zanpaku-Tō para lograr el Bankai, así que mezcle esas dos formas de manifestar los Espíritus al Mundo Real, y salió ese, si alguien tiene una manera mejor de explicarlo, que me lo deje en los Review (Ya que siento que esa explicación fue algo sosa, pero fue mi idea principal :D).**

 **Bueno, la relación de Naruto con la Familia Jōhana, aunque solo se mostro con Asahi y Mizuko, los cuales son los únicos de la rama principal del clan, y sobre el "Consejo de Ancianos", no se preocupen, el Clan Jōhana no tiene esos vejetes (xD). Lo prometido es deuda, puse a Naruto en la Sexta División (Viva :D) (Por cierto, estuve investigando y se dice es División y no Escuadrón; una División es cuando hay entre 2000 y 10000 militares, mientras que un Escuadrón es cuando hay entre 8 y 12 creo, así que pido disculpas por los capítulos anteriores). Además de ocupar un puesto relativamente alto (Para los que pregunten por el verdadero dueño del puesto (Si es que saben), para el prox cap ya lo ocupara).**

 **Para los que se extrañen por la actitud de Byakuya, y tal como lo dije (Creo que lo dije), solo hay dos personas en la Sociedad de Almas que hace que nuestro querido Capitán pierda los estribos (x'D). Shizuku (Para la primera persona que me adivine de donde la saque (Es un personaje No OC), le voy a aceptar una petición para agregar una chica al Harem o a cualquier cosa referente a Naruto, siempre y cuando no afecte mucho lo que tengo planeado (De todas manera lo discutiremos por MP e.e)) , no se piensen cosas que no son, mi intensión es hacer que la relación de Naruto y ella (También la de Kiuko) sea igual al de los tercer oficiales de la Decimotercera División con su Capitán (xD).**

 **Con respecto a la aventura de Naruto, lo hice más que todo para que vieran las habilidades del rubio, además de subir el sentimiento de adulación de Shizuku (xD), aunque me temo que en el futuro eso le dará problemas a Naruto (xD), oh, y otra cosa antes de pasar al siguiente tema, las veces que Naruto camino junto a Shizuku, resalte una parte de interés, les pongo ese reto para que averigüen (xD), aunque de todas formas lo diré en el prox cap. La inclusión de estos dos personajes (Aunque Kiuko no haya aparecido aun), será con el propósito de la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas (El lugar de Rukia será reemplazado por Naruto, además de que tengo una buena idea para que lo aprisionen (e.e)).**

 **Y por último el tema de Rukia, se habrán confundido del porque se muestra tan tímida, bueno, digamos que la presencia de Byakuya si afecta a las personas (XD). Y sobre el compromiso, ese era la idea principal de crear al clan Jōhana, ya que dudo que los vejetes del Clan Kuchiki se la deje fácil a Naruto (xD), así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya verán la "Nueva" relación de ambos chicos a partir del sig episodio, que además hará debut un Hollow que todos conocemos, pero la cuestión es la siguiente, si Masaki está en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿Cuál sea el Quincy que estará con Naruto?, tendrán que esperar para el sig cap, bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: aproximadamente 9mx18m.**

 ***2: Aquí tuve una duda existencial, ya que al ser un nombre chino, no sabía cómo referirme a ella, y considerando la etiqueta de Byakyua, decidí llamarla así. Si alguien sabe como los otros capitanes se refieren a ella, dejármelo en los Review, ya que no me acuerdo (e.e).**

 **Chicas para el Harem (Puede cambiar):**

 **-Rukia Kuchiki.**

 **-Yuzu Shiba (Kurosaki).**

 **-**** Soyokaze**

 **-Kuroyuki**** (Los "*" no son al azar e.e)**

 **-Oc Quincy (Aun no pienso Nombre xD).**

 **-Loly Aivirrne (La arrancar).**

 **-Riruka Dokugamine.**

 **.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


End file.
